


240 Hours

by amythis



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 52,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythis/pseuds/amythis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five sets of 48 hours, with rotating POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hour One

**Set One:**

It was after midnight and Judy Hopps did her best to sleep. She was keyed up about starting her wonderful new job on the police force. This was something she'd dreamed about since she was a kid, making the world a better place in the wonderful city of Zootopia, where anyone can be anything. She loved her family dearly but she couldn't be a carrot farmer.

It was also hard to sleep because the neighbors on the other side of her apartment were bickering again. Still, she was one of over 200 kits so it wasn't like she was used to a quiet home. And this was actually the most privacy she'd ever had. Her apartment was small and dingy, but it was her space. She'd see about decorating it over the weekend, beyond the carrot-patterned welcome mat her family had given her as a going-away present. Perhaps she could get an advance on her salary, and by then she'd know her way around the city a little. It should be fun. But she really did need to sleep so she could be bright-eyed and fluffy-tailed on her first day of work.

Meanwhile, in another part of downtown, Nick Wilde slept soundly in his larger but equally dingy apartment. He'd lived there for years and he was used to the noise of the pipes and the footsteps of the animals on the ground floor. The rent was cheap because it was the basement, and the location was convenient for most of his business. He could've stayed with Finnick in the van, but they both needed their space. And he could've afforded a nicer place, but he was saving up for something big.

**Set Two:**

It was after midnight and Judy did her best to sleep. She was well aware that the clock was now ticking on the 48 hours Chief Bogo had grudgingly granted her to solve her piece of the missing mammals case. He'd even surprised her by counting it from midnight rather than from the moment he gave permission. There wasn't much she could do at night, but she found herself reviewing the few facts she knew.

Emmitt Otterton had been missing for ten days. Judy knew his height, weight, occupation, address, marital status, and number of children (two), but she didn't know much else. Leads, none, witnesses, none, and resources, none. All she knew was that he bought a Pawpsicle from the obnoxious fox that had ruined her first day on the job. So maybe that was her witness, but he wouldn't be a friendly one. And she didn't know much more about the fox than she did about Otterton, just what her old classmate Jaguar was able to tell her. He was in the computer system at his job for the ZRS. She hoped it would be enough to make the fox if not friendly, at least grudgingly cooperative.

Meanwhile, Nick slept soundly. There had been some minor frustrations the last couple days, like dealing with that stupid little hick bunny over the Pawpsicle hustle, but she had nothing on him. He'd been doing this since he was a kid and it would take a much sharper cop to stop him. And every day brought him closer to his goal.

**Set Three:**

It was after midnight and Judy did her best to sleep. She'd done it, she'd cracked the case! Well, with Nick's help. It wouldn't have been possible without him. And it felt like they had become friends, unlikely as that would've seemed even 24 hours ago. A fox, a con-artist fox, who would've imagined? She was sure her parents would be shocked. After all, her father had made her take fox repellent when she left for the big city less than a week ago. But she was also sure that once they met Nick, they'd see how special, how different he was.

Nick really had surprised her. They were such a good team! Even though he wasn't a cop. She wondered if he'd ever consider becoming one. After all, not only was he a good detective, but he had been an idealist once, like her. She teared up a little thinking of his Junior Ranger Scouts story. She wished she'd been able to stand up to his bullies, like she had to Gideon Gray when she was nine. But when Nick was bullied at nine, Judy was just a baby. Well, they were both grown up now and they had taken down the biggest bully of all, the corrupt lion mayor who had wrongfully imprisoned fourteen, no, fifteen mammals who'd gone savage. Judy smiled as she thought about that.

Meanwhile, Nick tossed and turned. He should've slept like a log, like he did most nights. After all, he had been pretty busy the last couple days. That crazy rabbit. That crazy, wonderful, adorable rabbit. She came along and shook up his nice, contented, rule-bending but structured life.

"Judy," he whispered the name that he'd spoken aloud only once. Would he ever see her again after the press conference? She wanted him there for moral support. He liked being there for her. But he wasn't used to this feeling. What he and Finnick had was different, not so emotionally intense, like they were two halves of one animal.

Nick shook his head. What were they, a fox-bunny hybrid, like some weird mythological beast? But he knew his soul fit with her soul, and he wasn't someone who thought about souls or this kind of mystic crap. He was level-headed and sensible. He cared about money and the thrill of its pursuit. Damn her for making him care about other things, for the first time since he was a kid.

"Damn you, Carrots," he whispered with a smile.

**Set Four:**

It was after noon when Judy locked up her apartment for the last time. Then she went to see the armadillo landlady to turn it in. She thought about making a joke about not losing the key, but she couldn't make jokes anymore.

The landlady gave her a motherly look and said, "If you change your mind, let me know. You're still paid up till the end of the month."

Judy nodded. She knew she wouldn't change her mind. There wasn't anything left for her in Zootopia. She'd lost Nick, the best friend she ever had, and it was all her fault. She couldn't in good conscience continue as a cop, even if Bellwether wanted her to be "the face of the ZPD." The city itself seemed tarnished to her now, although the buildings gleamed brightly in the mid-day sun as she made her way to the Savanna Central train station.

All that was left for her was life back in Bunnyburrow. Just as Nick had predicted when they met, weeks ago, she had no choice but to "go back home with her cute fuzzy-wuzzy tail between her legs" and become a carrot farmer like her parents always wanted. He was right. Gideon was right. Her parents were right. Her drill sergeant was right. Everyone was right. She was stupid to ever believe in her dreams and want to become something different than what her DNA said. If she'd just stayed back home, none of this would've happened.

OK, she, and Nick, had cracked the missing mammals case, but what did it matter when more predators were going savage? She hadn't made a difference, or not a good one anyway. All she could do now was take the train home and try to lead a good, simple life, selling healthy food.

Meanwhile, Nick told Finnick to shut up and left him on the sidewalk, stroller and all.

**Set Five:**

Judy smiled through her tears. Nick forgave her! She hadn't lost him.

Nick wasn't going to milk it further. He wasn't that cruel. And what she said had moved him, although he had to cover it with jokes. It was so good to have her back! He wanted to hug her, and he was not physically demonstrative. "All right, get in here," he said, trying to keep it light. He expected her to give him a big squeeze, but instead she walked over and put her head on his chest, like she was too emotionally drained or too uncertain to do more. He lightly put one hand on her back, and the other on top of her head. Her ears were still drooping. He needed to cheer her up, gently tease her. "OK, oh, you bunnies. You're so emotional. There we go, deep breath."

Nick was so sweet! Yes, he was teasing, but with no malice. She'd never seen him like this. It made her want to keep crying.

Nick joked, "Are you, are you just trying to steal the pen? Is that what this is?"

Judy laughed, although she was still crying. Oh, how she adored this fox! He knew just what to say. Well, not always, but right now he did. She made a playful grab for the pen, although Nick was taller and she was too drained to really try for it. He could keep the pen of course. It was her gift to him. And then she realized, he had kept the pen! Even when she was sure he hated her. He'd kept the pen.

"You are standing on my tail, though. Off, off-off-off!"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

She wasn't standing on it. Nick just felt like the hug was getting a little awkward. He was trying not to think about how she felt in his arms, how soft and vulnerable she was, inside and out, despite her bravery and muscles. He knew that if she weren't so upset, she could easily take the pen from him, through strength and/or trickery. He liked all these sides of her. God, how he'd missed her. So he couldn't keep hugging her. "It's OK," he said. 

Judy had forgotten how long Nick's tail was. She hadn't felt it under her feet but too much else was going on. She imagined it would be very soft. She wondered if he would let her pet it. Then she told herself she was crazy.

"So you said something about toxic flowers?"

"Yes, right. I was, I was visiting my family's farm." She didn't want to tell him about going home in defeat. Maybe she would later, when this case was over and she felt more sure about everything. "And, well, it's a long story but I finally put the pieces together. And I need your help."

"You want a predator as a partner?"

She flinched. So he hadn't forgiven her. This was just another hustle, a heartbreaking one.

Then he continued, "Because I know a fox who'd make a pretty good cop. An amateur, unofficial cop."

She smiled again. "Well, I'm not technically on the force myself right now."

She'd quit? Wow, this had all hit her even harder than he'd realized! To give up on her childhood dream like that. Nick wondered how much of that was his fault. Well, they'd talk about it later. This was enough emotional upheaval for one afternoon.

"So we'll be renegade citizens. Cool. So what's the plan?"

"Let's go back to the truck."

"The truck?"

"Yes, I borrowed my family's truck."

"Aww, and I was looking forward to another ride in the Jokemobile."

"Maybe after I'm back on the force."

"Well, let's get you back on the force, Officer Hopps, by cracking this case."

She nodded. "Right."

"There's still time for you to become meter-maid supervisor. You'd still make a cute one."

"Don't call me cute! Get in the truck!"

"OK, you're the boss."

There was no hostility to these echoes of early exchanges. Judy liked that she and Nick had enough of an established friendship to refer back to their rocky beginnings.

They'd been walking as they talked and they reached the blue farmtruck. Nick chivalrously opened her door, as he had the door of the sky-tram. Then he went around and got in the other side. She started the engine.

Nick noticed that she'd left in such a hurry that there was still produce on the front seat, including blueberries! He grabbed a couple and quickly ate them. "Oo, I thought you guys only grew carrots!" He ate a few more. They were sweet in a tart but not bitter way. "Mm!" he exclaimed.

Judy smiled a little. She remembered Nick swiping some blueberries when they first met. She thought about joking that she should've used the berries to lure him back.

Then he asked again, "What's your plan?"

They both knew they had to focus on the case. It felt good to both of them to be detectives again, a team again. They felt more secure there than in the uncertain world of emotions.

"We are gonna follow the Night Howlers."

Nick was back in sidekick mode, but he did put a few blueberries in his old Scout handkerchief for later, as he asked, "OK, how?"

Judy took out her phone with the picture of Duke Weaselton that Clawhauser had forwarded. "Know this guy?"

"Uh huh. I told you, I know everybody."

"Do you know where we might find him?"

"I've got a couple theories. But first we need to swing by the hardware store."

"The hardware store?"

"Yeah, unless you've got a burlap bag in the back of the truck."

Judy grinned. "As a matter of fact, I do."


	2. Hours Two and Three

**Set One**

Judy finally fell asleep.

**Set Two**

Judy finally fell asleep.

**Set Three**

Judy and Nick finally fell asleep.

**Set Four**

Judy bought a one-way ticket for Bunnyburrow. Her apartment was furnished, so moving out had been as simple as moving in. She just had the one suitcase with the carrot pattern on it. She tried not to think about Nick calling her Carrots, first in condescension but eventually in something close to affection.

When the train came, she boarded it and sat in a corner, turning her head away from the window. She had no interest in seeing the beauty of Zootopia this time. She couldn't read or look at the Interpet. So she just played music, much less upbeat than Gazelle, and did her best to nap. Everyone left her alone, except the ticket-taker. She wondered if any of them knew she was the cop who had changed Zootopia, and if they saw her as a heroine or a villainess. She hoped she looked like just another bunny, one of the millions from the Tri-Burrows.

Meanwhile Nick walked the streets of Zootopia alone. He ignored the anti-fox hostility, nothing violent, just everyday garden variety prejudice, not much worse than before Judy's little DNA speech. And at least no foxes had gone savage yet, so he didn't have it as bad as some predators did, like bears and otters.

It was a long walk from where he left Finnick but he made it to his destination, the bridge by the old abandoned amusement park his great-grandfather founded, back in the collaring days. He wondered what Great-Granddad would think of Zootopia a century later. Predators were freer now, but for how long? Maybe the prey animals would bring back collars. Or maybe with technological advances, they'd go for emotion-controlling computer chips implanted right in the brain.

Nick found the lawn chair where he left it. No one else ever came here. It was the one spot in the world that belonged to him, even more than his apartment. (And he had to wonder how long it would be before the landlord decided that having a predator in the building was dangerous.)

Nick unfolded the lawn chair and set it next to the underpass of the bridge. He straightened his sunglasses and, nocturnal beast though he was, he let the spring sunshine soak into him. It had been a long time since he'd had a vacation, and he'd more than earned this. Well, he supposed it was more of a staycation, but he wasn't going to blow his savings even now. If he had to, he'd use them to get himself and his mother and maybe Finnick out of the city. But things had not yet gotten anti-fox enough for that.

 **Set Five**

Judy followed Nick's directions to a run-down alley in Sahara Square. Sure enough, there was Duke Weaselton selling bootleg DVDs. Judy didn't let him get to her, even when he called her Flopsy the Copsy. She had Nick, a burlap bag, and a spade.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side, Carrots," Nick said, as he looked down at the weasel sprawled on the sidewalk after Judy hit him on the back of the head with the spade.

"You already did, Slick Nick, but I forgave you."

"Oh, you forgave me?"

Instead of replying, she knelt on the ground and checked Weaselton's vital signs. "He's fine, just unconscious. Help me get him in the bag."

Nick did and then tied the opening of the bag with a rope, using a scouting knot.

"What's next?" Judy asked. "We're not going to threaten to throw him in the river or something, are we?"

"Or something. How do you feel about an ally outside the law?"

"You?"

"No, someone, let's say bigger in the world of crime."

"Nick! Are you suggesting we ask Mr. Big to ice Weaselton? I mean, he's just a liar and a petty thief, not a murderer!"

"No, that would set a bad precedent for liars and petty thieves. But Mr. Big might be willing to pretend he's going to ice the weasel."

Judy still had her doubts, but Weaselton had said that there was nothing they could do to make him talk about the Night Howlers. "OK, but just this once."

"I think once is all we need."

Some other animals were coming down the street, so Judy whispered, "We'd better get him back to the truck."

"Hey, do you think your little sisters would like a copy of _Floatzen 2_? Or how about _Wrangled_?"

"Nick, those are bootlegs!"

"So you're OK with extortion but not piracy?"

She shook her head. "Come on!"

They dragged Weaselton over to the truck. They considered throwing him into the back of the truck, but they thought he might wake up before they got to Tundratown and figure out a way to escape. So instead they sat him up between them in the cab, and Nick held the spade in case they needed to knock Weaselton out again.

Judy didn't know how to get to Mr. Big's, since the one time she'd been there before, it had been in the limo and she hadn't really had a good view out the window. Nick though, as a former "member of the family," knew the way.

At the gates, Nick quickly explained their situation to the bear guard, who let them in. They were met at the front door of the mansion by Raymond and Kevin, who grunted hello. Then Raymond took the burlap bag and the spade, and Kevin escorted them into Mr. Big's den.

Fru Fru was there, heavily pregnant. It had been three months since her wedding, and shrew pregnancies were even shorter than rabbit pregnancies, so it wasn't like she'd rushed into it. But it was a reminder to Judy how much time had passed, how much had changed.

"Judy!" Fru Fru exclaimed.

"Fru Fru, you look so beautiful!"

"Thank you! I'm so glad to see you again. One of the babies is going to be female, and I want to make you her godmother."

"Oh, Fru Fru!" Judy was touched. She was of course already godmother to some of her nieces and nephews, but this was the first time that a friend had asked. Judy didn't know Fru Fru that well, but she had saved her life and was fond of her. "I'd be honored!"

Then Judy caught the sly smile on Nick's face. She knew he was thinking that she would be like a member of the family to a mob boss. That and the icing they were going to threaten would not look good to Chief Bogo if he ever found out. But there was no reason for him to know. Either they'd crack this case and all would be forgiven, or they wouldn't, and she wouldn't have a career in law enforcement anyway.

"Let's have some wine to celebrate," Mr. Big said.

"None for me," Judy said, "I need to keep a clear head."

"I'll take some Bestial Seasonings if you've got it," Nick said.

Mr. Big sent Kevin out to get Nick some tea. Kevin returned with a larger-than-shrew-sized but still small-for-foxes cup and saucer, and Nick thanked him.

"So, ready for the mock-icing?" Mr. Big asked.

Judy and Nick looked at each other and nodded.

Mr. Big had Raymond come in with the bag. Weaselton was still unconscious when he emerged, but he soon came around. He immediately groveled when he realized where he was, but he still refused to say anything about the Night Howlers. So Mr. Big gave the command to ice him. Weaselton wondered why Mr. Big was helping a cop. He really did seem unaware that Judy had quit the force, but it wasn't making him any more cooperative.

When Mr. Big said that Judy was going to be his granddaughter's godmother, Fru Fru said that she'd name the baby Judy. The bunny was again touched. Even her brothers and sisters hadn't yet given her that honor. But she reminded herself she needed to play the calm, cool cop. Nick was definitely playing it cool, slowing sipping his tea.

When Mr. Big again gave the command to ice the weasel, Duke this time broke down and said that he stole the Night Howlers so he could sell them to a ram named Doug. He warned them that Doug was "the opposite of friendly, he's unfriendly." Then he told them where the underground drop spot was, the abandoned train station on Banyan Street.

"That's in Savanna Central," Nick told Judy, as they made their way back to the truck. "The last stop before the Watering Hole."

"OK. Weaselton, can we drop you off anywhere?" Judy asked.

The weasel had refused to stay behind at the mansion. "Yeah, right outside the gates. I don't trust you two flatfeet much more than I do the mobsters."

"As you like," Nick said, and so they left the weasel out in the snow of Tundratown as they returned to a sunnier part of Zootopia.


	3. Hour Four

**Set One**

Judy and Nick kept sleeping.

**Set Two**

Judy and Nick kept sleeping.

**Set Three**

Judy and Nick kept sleeping.

**Set Four**

Nick napped in his lawn chair, while Judy mercifully dozed off as the train continued to make its way through and then out of Zootopia, crossing the water that sparkled in the sun, and back to the woods on the edge of the suburbs.

**Set Five**

Judy drove the truck to the Banyan Street Station. She and Nick got out and went over to the gate that said _STATION CLOSED._ Making sure that no one was watching, they slipped through the gap in the gate. They went down the steps and found the rusty old train that Weaselton had described. They slipped through a window and found many Night Howlers in bloom. They hid when a large ram, presumably the one named Doug that Weaselton had told them of, came in. He made an extract from the Night Howlers, with the fluid ending up in a tiny blue sphere.

Doug got a phone call for a "mark," a cheetah in Sahara Square. He put the sphere into a gun, and it was clear that this was for shooting the mark. As Doug told the animal on the phone that he "hit a tiny little otter through the open window of a moving car," Judy saw the pictures of the fifteen once missing mammals pinned to a ZTA map. She could visualize how it had happened. And she imagined that Manchas was hit between the time he talked to them and the time he reappeared in his savage state. Her hunch was right, these were the Night Howlers that Otterton had tried to warn Mr. Big about.

When Doug's friends arrived with his latte, Judy seized her chance.

Nick couldn't believe it when Judy crawled out from their hiding spot under the table. They were at enough risk, especially when Doug had a scary-looking weapon like that pellet gun. "Where are you going? Where are you going? Get back here! What are you doing, he's gonna see you!" Nick whispered frantically.

Judy didn't reply. Instead, she looked towards the front of the train.

"What are you looking at? Hey! Whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it! Carrots! Carrots!"

Instead of heeding his warning, she kicked Doug out of the train as soon as he opened the door for his coffee. Then she slammed the door.

Nick pointed out that she'd trapped them in there. And then she said they had to get the evidence to the ZPD. So Nick shut the suitcase that Doug had put his gun in. Nick figured that was all they needed, the weapon with its special ammunition.

But crazy Carrots wanted to take "all of it." And she actually got the rust-bucket of an old engine going! Was she going to try to take it all the way to the ZPD? Well, if anyone could, she could. Nick couldn't resist a "victory toot-toot" with the still functioning whistle.

Unfortunately, it turned out to be premature, as Doug's two buddies caught up with the little train and broke their way in. Nick and Judy were able to knock one ram off the train with the other, but Judy ended up on the roof! Nick wanted to stop the train, but Judy told him to speed up! He still thought she was crazy, but this was no time to argue. Even when another train was heading straight at them, he still followed her instructions, hoping she had a foolproof plan.

She sort of did. She kicked the ram so that he hit the track switch, and their car veered off to the right.

Clinging to the outside of the train, Judy heard Nick groan, "Oh no, oh no, no, no, too fast! Too fast, hold on!"

They ended up in a tunnel that dead-ended. Nick, who had been joking all through this, as a coping mechanism she assumed, said, "I think this is our stop!"

They both jumped onto the platform. They were safe for the moment, but the train hit the wall and burst into flames! So much for their evidence. Judy felt like crying. "Everything is gone. We've lost it all."

Then Nick said, "Yeah. Oh, except for this." He showed her that he'd saved the briefcase. His laughter was both triumphant and teasing.

She was thrilled and punched his shoulder, maybe a little too hard since he said, "Ow!"

Judy noticed a picture on the wall, a reproduction of a scene with zebras making peace with lions. The original was in the Natural History Museum. Now she knew where they were. The museum was in the square in Savanna Central shared by, among other buildings, City Hall and the police station for Precinct One. They could cut through the museum and take the suitcase to Bogo. She knew that the museum was currently closed for construction but they were able to follow the steps up from the platform and to the entrance of the museum, ducking under the barriers. She ran through the museum, the suitcase under her arm, Nick not far behind. Soon she could see the front entrance, with the ZPD across the way. They were almost there, and then someone called her name.

...

Doug's phone call was a setback but not an irreversible one. Dawn would just have to try Plan C. She had three officers who were loyal to her, Crimp, Fleece, and Dags, meet her at the museum. She hoped to fool the bunny, as she had so far, but muscular back-up wouldn't hurt.

She found the bunny and the sidekick fox almost at the front entrance. She had been surprised when Doug told her who had hijacked the lab. She thought that the press conference had divided those two unlikely best buddies, but apparently they'd reconciled. Well, Dawn would use that to her advantage, if necessary.

But first she tried gentle persuasion. After all, she was the mayor now and she had Judy's trust. Hopefully, the dumb bunny would hand over the suitcase without any fuss. Dawn told Judy how proud of her she was, but Judy seemed suspicious. Perhaps it would've been better to meet her outside the museum, maybe strolling outside City Hall. She could've intercepted Judy before the rabbit got to the ZPD.

All right, Plan D it was. She had Dags block the exit. When the bunny and fox ran, both Crimp and Fleece pursued them. The rabbit's leg got injured, so no more running.

Yet Dawn tried to use persuasion. She didn't want to resort to violence if she didn't have to. It was so messy. And she did have a soft spot for Judy, and not just because she'd proved so useful. She pointed out the similarities between herself and Judy. She thought of how, under different circumstances, they might've been friends.

Judy and the fox again tried to escape out the front, the fox carrying the rabbit. Fleece head-butted him, and the fox and rabbit fell into a sunken diorama. Dawn was very pleased to see that they lost the suitcase before they fell. She quickly retrieved it. So it would be Plan E, or was she at F now?

She took the gun out of the suitcase and darted the fox. She grinned as she watched him go savage. Then she called the ZPD to let them know that there was a savage fox in the Natural History Museum, about to attack Officer Hopps. Yes, Judy technically was no longer a cop, but Dawn was sure that her former colleagues would remember her and try to rush to her rescue. Too bad they would be too late. And think of the headlines, "Hero Cop Killed by Savage Fox."

Judy, even when she was about to be killed, remained defiant, telling Dawn that her plan wouldn't work.

Dawn told her, "Fear always works! And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way." Well, she would if she had to.

Messy or not, Dawn realized that she was going to enjoy this murder. It was so perfect, and she'd keep her own hooves clean.

The fox closed in on the bunny and bit her neck! But, wait, something had gone wrong. Were they playing with her? What was going on?

Damn them, they'd switched the Night Howler pellet with a blueberry! Maybe the bunny wasn't such a dumb little hick after all. Or maybe it was the sly fox. Well, Dawn wasn't defeated yet. She threatened to frame them as she had framed Lionheart.

But then Judy took out what looked like a silly carrot-shaped pen and played back Dawn's threat to dart every predator in Zootopia! The bunny and the fox had hustled her!

And there was no chance for escape, because the cops had showed up. Why had she called them? Why hadn't she waited till she was sure the bunny was dead? She didn't have a plan to get out of this.


	4. Hour Five

**Set One**

Judy and Nick kept sleeping.

**Set Two**

Judy and Nick kept sleeping.

**Set Three**

Judy and Nick kept sleeping.

**Set Four**

Judy arrived in Bunnyburrow around 4:30. She had told her parents she was coming home but she didn't want the whole family greeting her, in the way that they'd seen her off three months before. She knew she would see them when she got home, but she just couldn't take them making a fuss the moment she stepped off the train. It would feel too festive, and there was no reason to celebrate. Not that she planned to wallow in her misery. She'd pull herself together and put on a brave face as soon as she could. There was no point in making everyone around her as miserable as she was. Particularly not since she'd always been one of the optimists in the family.

It was just her parents, in the main farmtruck, blue with the cheerful "Hopps Farm" lettering on the side. She tried to think how she'd feel if she were really here just for the weekend, which was what she'd told her folks. She wasn't ready to confess everything— the mess she'd made of her own life and of Zootopia, and how she'd quit the police force. She'd have to tell them by tomorrow night of course, when they'd expect her to get ready to return to the city. But this was just Saturday afternoon, so she had time to work up to it.

Her parents came over and hugged her hello. Then her father took the carrot-patterned suitcase and they all went to the truck.

"It's nice that you can get away and see us," her mother said.

Judy put on her fake grin, like when her parents had called after her first day as a meter maid. "It sure is! It's good to be home."

Her parents exchanged looks and she wondered if she'd overdone it. After all, she had told them that Zootopia was her home now. Maybe she shouldn't sound quite so eager to be in Bunnyburrow.

"I mean, it's a nice change, the fresh air and everything." She hoped that was better. She did know she would have to prepare them for her return being permanent, but she didn't feel quite ready to lead into that. Maybe it would be a gradual explanation.

Her parents made small talk on the way home, and Judy was able to ask questions. She was interested in how her various siblings were doing, and the drive was not long enough to cover everyone. She knew it would be a challenge to be the upbeat big sister in a few minutes. Her older siblings had all left home of course. And some of the younger ones were off at college, although they all still visited. She hoped they wouldn't be over her first night back. Even if, as far as they knew, it was first trip back home after her big move, she hoped that wouldn't make it seem like a special occasion.

She suddenly imagined a surprise party to celebrate. How would she endure that? After all, as far as her family knew, she was a heroine, the bunny cop who made good. They wouldn't blame her for "breaking the city." No doubt they were proud that she'd exposed "the inherent savageness of predators," as Fix News had put it recently.

Judy wished she had someplace else to go, not Bunnyburrow and not Zootopia. She thought of the old song, "How ya gonna keep 'em down on the farm, after they've seen Aerie?" How could she live among animals that hated and feared foxes and other predators? And it would probably be worse now that there seemed to be support for that hatred and fear. Still, this was her family, and she knew they loved her. And it wasn't like she could make it on her own.

They arrived at the house and her siblings of course rushed out to the truck. They surrounded her, all talking at once. It was overwhelming, but in a good way. She didn't have to say much, just hello to each one, which took awhile in itself.

Meanwhile, Nick kept napping in the sunshine.

**Set Five**

Judy kept leaning against Nick as the cops cuffed Bellwether and the three corrupt police-rams. They'd done it! She and Nick had cracked the case, for real this time.

"You OK, Carrots?" Nick quietly asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Her leg hurt like the dickens but the pain was almost worth it.

Bogo looked down into the diorama. "Well done, you two."

"Thank you, Sir." Judy tried not to beam.

"I'll overlook the damage to the train and, what's that, a stuffed elk?"

"A deer," Nick said. He turned his head and spat out some of the stuffing.

"Tasty. Hopps, what's wrong with your leg?"

"I scraped it on a tusk."

"It was a little more than a scrape," Nick said.

Bogo ordered McHorn and Trunkaby to go get a ladder. "We'll have you out of there and to a hospital as soon as we can."

"Really, Sir, it's not that bad." She tried to put on a brave face.

"Well, I think we can let a doctor decide that."

"But, Sir—"

"That's an order, Hopps."

"I'm no longer under your supervision, Sir." She realized she was still calling him "Sir," but that was out of habit.

"Really? You did all this just as a citizen, with no interest in rejoining the force?"

"Wellll...."

"I think she'd like to come back," Nick said. "Assuming you won't put her on parking duty."

"I'll see what I can do. And you, Fox?"

"Nick Wilde."

"Right. Are you just another concerned citizen, Wilde, or do you have law enforcement ambitions?"

Judy grinned as Nick was struck speechless.

Then Trunkaby and McHorn returned with the ladder. The rhino carried Judy up and out. Nick felt like he should, but he knew it was easier for a larger mammal. He climbed up on his own right after them.

The ambulance soon arrived. Nick insisted on going along. He held Judy's paw on the way. She found it very comforting, although she teased, "Don't look so worried. A mastodon scrape isn't fatal."

"I'm just worried about your insurance, since you may've lost those sweet, sweet public employee benefits."

"I've only been off the force for a few days. It'll be fine." She squeezed his paw and he squeezed back.

When they got to the hospital, they had to wait awhile since it wasn't considered an emergency. They wanted to hold paws again but this was more public and they suddenly felt self-conscious about it.


	5. Hour Six

**Set One**

When Judy's alarm went off at 5:30, she immediately shut it off. She was eager to start her day. And since she was the only one who got up that early, as her neighbors Bucky and Pronk informed her through the wall, she had the bathroom down the hall all to herself. Her sisters had given her a big gift certificate for Plush and she'd stocked up on the finest soaps, shampoos, and body washes. She wanted to smell clean and fresh her first day on the job. As she lathered up, she was tempted to sing in the shower, but she had the feeling that would really annoy her neighbors. So she quietly hummed her favorite Gazelle songs, "You Can't Elope with an Antelope," "Crashin' the Stag Party," and of course "Try Everything."

Meanwhile, Nick kept sleeping.

**Set Two**

Judy woke up a few minutes before her alarm went off at 5:30. She took another look at the tax form copy that her old friend Jaguar had supplied her with. Nicholas P. Wilde. (She wondered what the P stood for.) Social Security Number, which she might be able to run through the ZPD computer if she got access in the next, let's see, forty-two and a half hours, which seemed unlikely. Address, 1955 Cypress Grove Lane. She wondered which district that was in. She consulted her ZTA map, the only map she had of Zootopia unfortunately. No, Cypress Grove wasn't one of the train stops. Cypresses, she knew from her botanical knowledge, grow in mild climates. So that would rule out Sahara Square and Tundratown, which together made up the eastern half of Zootopia. Well, she'd get a more detailed map later.

Then she shook her head. Of course, the Interpet. She did a Zoogle map. Cypress Grove was actually downtown, near the Troop Street station. She'd try to catch him at home, but if not, she'd comb the streets till she found him. Hopefully it wouldn't take up much of the remaining time.

She put the tax form back in the blue file folder that Clawhauser had given her. There wasn't much else in it, just what she'd transferred over from the red "Otterton" folder.

It was time to get ready. She was very glad that she was the only one who got up this early. She'd take a quick shower and—

Oh, the long-eared jerboa down the hall was just going into the bathroom. Well, at least he was small so he probably wouldn't take long.

Meanwhile, Nick kept sleeping.

**Set Three**

Judy and Nick kept sleeping.

**Set Four**

Her siblings wanted to hear all about Zootopia. Judy did her best to tell them without bursting into tears. She tried to concentrate on the good things, like the beauty of the city. It was even tougher to talk about her job as a cop, but she did her best with that, too. She knew her life sounded very exciting to her brothers and sisters, catching criminals, making the world a better place. She wondered what would've happened if she had agreed to Bellwether's plan for her to be the face of the ZPD. Her siblings would probably be even prouder of her.

Too bad she had a nagging conscience. Too bad she knew the truth about the damage she'd unintentionally but irrevocably done.

Meanwhile, Nick kept napping.

**Set Five**

Judy and Nick sat in silence in the waiting area at the hospital for awhile and then she said, "Oh, darn it! I need to get my truck back to my parents!"

"Right away?"

"No, I guess it can wait a couple days. Unless you could retrieve it for me?"

"And drive it to Bunnyburrow? No, I don't think so."

"I meant you could go get it and bring it here by the time they're done examining me."

"And you'd drive it to Bunnyburrow with an injured leg?"

She sighed. "I guess that won't work either."

"We'll come up with something. Don't worry."

"OK." Then she thought of something else. "Oh, drat!"

He smiled, maybe at the way she swore. "What is it this time, Carrots?"

"Well, I left the farm in such a hurry, and I didn't know how things would turn out. I just knew I had to find you and solve the case."

"In that order?"

She blushed a little. "Yeah. Well, I didn't expect to be rejoining the force. And I didn't expect to be injured. And, well, I didn't pack any clothes or anything."

"Ah. Well, I doubt Chief Buffalo-butt—"

She snorted at the nickname, although she knew she shouldn't. She and Bogo had much more respect for each other than they'd had three months ago.

"I doubt he expects you to show up for work tomorrow. He can probably give you a couple days to get settled in again."

She nodded. "I hope so. Oh, and I'll need to get the key to my apartment back from the landlady."

"You really weren't planning on coming back, were you?"

"No, I went home to Bunnyburrow with my cute fuzzy-wuzzy tail between my legs."

"I'm sorry about that. Not that your tail isn't cute—"

"Nick!"

"The doctor will see you now, Miss."

Judy sort of wanted Nick to go in with her, but it wasn't like he was family. And she was an adult after all, even if it did feel nice to figuratively and literally lean on him.

"See you in a bit, Fluff," Nick said, taking out his phone.

She nodded and hobbled down the hallway, a koala nurse coming over and assisting her after a minute. The nurse ushered her into the right room and the doctor introduced herself as Dr. Echidna. They both helped Judy onto the examining table. Then they had Judy take off her blue jeans so the doctor could examine the cut on her right leg. It was a good thing Nick wasn't there after all.

"Interesting tourniquet, the knot and the cloth. Were you hanging out with a Junior Ranger Scout?" the doctor teased.

"Sort of," Judy said. She hadn't even thought about Nick's handkerchief. She remembered him putting the blueberries in it and then tying it around her leg to stop the bleeding. The blueberries had spilled out onto the museum floor and then Nick had quickly done hand signals to indicate that they needed to switch the berries with the Night Howler pellets. He wanted Bellwether or one of her hench-sheep to shoot him, make him "go savage." At least that seemed to be what he was acting out, although she wasn't much more certain than she'd been about his signals outside the Cliffside Asylum.

Anyway, he must've kept his Scout handkerchief all these years, despite the bullying. She wondered what it was a reminder of. His old dreams or their decimation? Maybe both, knowing Nick's complexity.

The nurse took the handkerchief and looked like he was going to dispose of it.

"Uh, can I keep that?"

"Of course." The nurse put the handkerchief in a plastic baggy and returned it to Judy.

"Thank you." Judy tucked it into her shirt pocket and decided she'd present it back to Nick at just the right moment. Maybe when the 48 hours were up, and he'd offer her the carrot pen.

As for her leg, the doctor put some ointment on it and then a bandage. Judy was glad she wouldn't need a cast. "I'd stay off that as much as possible for the next couple days."

Judy nodded. She was sure Bogo would understand.

She had to put her jeans back on, since she had no other clothes with her. But she noticed that the nurse had turned them into cut-offs when she wasn't looking.

"Sorry about that, but I tried cutting off just one leg and it didn't look right."

"It's fine. Thank you."

When she went back out to Nick, he looked up from the _Good Mousekeeping_ he was flipping through and said, "Showing a little fur, are we?"

Judy blushed again.


	6. Hour Seven

**Set One**

Judy got ready far too early, so she spent the rest of the time rereading her training manual. Nick meanwhile kept sleeping peacefully.

**Set Two**

Judy got into the bathroom as soon as it was free. She still had time to spare before she needed to leave. She glanced at the tax form again. She noticed that Nick was single and childless. Not that that had any bearing on the case, but at least he hadn’t pretended that the little fennec fox was his son on an official federal document. Still, he had committed “felony tax evasion,” as Jaguar had told her.

Nick meanwhile kept sleeping peacefully.

**Set Three**

Judy and Nick kept sleeping peacefully.

**Set Four**

"I thought I'd find you here."

Despite Nick's night vision, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dusk, since he'd fallen asleep in his sunglasses. He of course recognized the voice. "Hey, Finnick." He'd known that his buddy wouldn't hold the "shut your muzzle" against him. Not any more than Nick would hold Finnick's unwanted advice against him.

"You want to get some dinner?"

"I could eat."

So Finnick drove them to a diner in Sahara Square, a place they'd gone to for years. Nick knew everyone in Zootopia, but this was a restaurant where they could be greeted and left alone except when they ordered, got the food, and paid.

Finnick waited till they were eating before he said, "So what are you gonna do about her?"

Nick sighed. It wasn't like Finnick was a nosy gossip, like Flash. If he kept bringing this up, it was for Nick's own good, or at least what Finnick thought was Nick's own good. "I don't know."

"Have you called her? Or texted her? Or something?"

He shrugged. "What would I say? And it's not like she's contacted me."

"She's probably scared to. You should let her know you're willing to forgive."

"That's assuming she's willing to apologize. Which we don't know."

"Well, you'll never find out if you don't ask."

"Why is it on me? She's the one who said all that crap."

"So you're gonna lose the best friend you ever had, over this?"

"I thought you were the best friend I ever had."

"No, I'm just a good enough friend to tell you that you need her."

"Well, thanks. But it's been, what, three months? She can obviously survive without me. And I can survive without her."

"Yeah, you're survivin' real good."

"Can I tell you to shut up again?"

"Yeah, but I still won't."

Nick knew he'd say that. He and Finnick knew each other so well. He'd thought he knew Judy even better, but she kept surprising him, and not always pleasantly. Really, they'd known each other less than a week when they had their blow-up. What was it? They met on a Monday, reunited on a Wednesday, and she turned out to be a bigot on a Friday. Not even ninety-six hours of acquaintance, and it wasn't like they were friends the whole time. So why was he still letting her get to him almost ninety-six days later?

Meanwhile, Judy was having a livelier dinner. She'd forgotten what a Hopps meal was like, all the talking and reaching and crunching. In a way, it felt good to be surrounded by the noisy crowd, and if she'd been in a better mood, she'd have joined in. But as it was, she felt overwhelmed.

She caught her parents giving her worried glances. She really did need to pull herself together. She was so far blaming her subdued behavior on being tired from the train trip, but she couldn't get away with that indefinitely.

The food was good of course. These carrots definitely weren't microwaved. Again, she wished she were in a better mood to appreciate everything. Well, maybe she'd feel better the next day.

**Set Five**

Judy was very surprised when she saw Finnick’s van in the parking lot. She was even more surprised to see Yax on the front seat.

"Hey, Dudes, good to see you again!"

"You, too," Judy said as Nick helped her into the van. She was relieved that she wasn’t seeing quite as much of Yax as before, since he was wearing a kilt and a vest. The plaids clashed horribly, but at least the yak wasn’t naked.

"So Banyan Street, right?" Finnick asked.

"What? Oh, are we going to get my truck?" she asked in surprise as she buckled up and Nick climbed in.

"Didn’t Nick tell you?"

"Uh, no, he didn’t."

Nick didn’t say anything as he looked down at the seatbelt he was fastening.

"So it’s like this," Yax said. "You can’t drive because of your leg. Oh, kudos on taking down the evil mayor by the way."

"Um, thank you."

"Thank you. And Wilde can’t drive ‘cause it’s not his thing."

"What?" She looked at Nick, who was now checking his phone. He was 32 years old and he didn’t drive? No wonder he knew the ZTA so well.

"Which I totally respect. It’s good for the environment to have fewer drivers. But I drive when I have to, like today. So the Finnmeister will drop us off at Banyan, and then I’ll take you guys to your homes, in the truck. And then I’ll take the train back to Mystic Spring."

"That’s very nice of you and the Finnmeister."

Finnick scowled.

Judy assumed Nick had quickly made these arrangements during her examination. She was glad he hadn’t called in a favor from Flash. She could imagine the sloth driving the truck so slowly that her leg would heal before she got home.

She and Nick thanked Finnick when he got them to Banyan Street.

He said, "Stay out of trouble. If you can."

Judy and Nick both laughed. Nick thought but didn’t stay that he’d have to avoid the bunny for that, and he didn’t think he could.

After the goodbyes, including Yax’s “Stay cool, Finnmeister,” which was answered with a grunt, Judy examined the truck. It didn’t seem to have been vandalized, as she feared it might’ve been, being abandoned for a few hours.

"Sweet truck," Yax said.

"Thank you."

"So where to?"

"Judy's," Nick said before she could answer. She wondered if he didn't want her to see where he lived. Maybe he did live under the bridge, or someplace even worse. Then he added, "You'll need my help getting up the stairs."

"Right, thank you."

But when they got to Judy's neighborhood, she could see reporters and even a news van out front.

"Cool, they must've heard the news," Yax said. "Well, they are the news."

"I can't face them," Judy said. "Not yet." Maybe tomorrow. She'd gone through too much that day and she wasn't ready to risk her words being twisted against her.

"Buddy, can you take us to Cypress Grove Lane?"

"You got it, Dude."


	7. Hour Eight

**Set One**  


At 7:01 Judy took a last look in the mirror. Her uniform was specially designed for her, since there’d never been a small mammal in the ZPD before. She was proud of how she looked in it, from the kneepads to the body armor. She remembered her sympathetic older sister Hannah making a police costume for Carrot Days, and how proudly Judy had worn it, even though her parents seemed uncomfortable with that dream. Even now, they worried about her. Well, she’d show them, and everyone, that she could do this. She could successfully be the first bunny cop and make the world a better place.  


She was ready to head out. She grabbed her apartment key off the table. She was almost out the door when she looked back. The fox repellent her father had given her was sitting on the table. Should she take it? No, that was silly. She was a trained police officer. She didn’t need Fox Away.  


OK, what the heck. She probably wouldn’t use it but there was no harm in having another line of defense, right? That was one thing they’d taught her at the Academy. She grabbed the little pink canister and headed for the train.  


The police station was only two stops away. She knew she was going to get to work far too early, since she wasn’t supposed to be at (in?) the bullpen till 8:30. Well, maybe she’d walk around, explore the area. She hadn’t really seen much of Zootopia on foot yet, mostly just the view from the Bunnyburrow outbound train. And it looked like it was going to be a gorgeous day.  


The police station was part of the Savanna Central plaza, which included the largest train station (with connections to four lines), the City Hall, the Natural History Museum, and much more. She explored a bit, wishing that the museum were open, but it was too early in the day. She decided to sit in the park and mammal-watch till it was closer to 8:30.  


Meanwhile, Nick slept.  


**Set Two**  


Judy left early, as she had her first two days on the job. She supposed eventually she would be able to relax and sleep in a little. Assuming she didn’t get fired. She shook her head. She could do this. She still had almost forty-one hours to solve the case. A lot could happen in forty-one hours, or less.  


This time when she sat in the park, she kept an eye out for two particular foxes. They might not get this early a start, and they might not be coming through Savanna Central, but it was possible. Besides, maybe she’d spot a clue to Emmitt Otterton’s disappearance and she might not even have to talk to Nick Wilde.  


Meanwhile, Nick Wilde slept.  


**Set Three**  


Judy and Nick kept sleeping.  


**Set Four**  


Judy agreed to watch _Floatzen_ again, to make her littlest sisters happy. She tried to ignore the theme of trust and betrayal.  


Meanwhile, Nick and Finnick split the check at the diner and then Finnick dropped Nick off on Cypress Grove Lane.  


**Set Five**  


“There’s my parking spot,” Nick said, pointing.  


“Got it,” said Yax, pulling in.  


It was not a much better neighborhood than Banyan Street. Nick’s apartment building didn’t have covered parking. The parking lot had potholes. But Judy had the feeling that Nick was right that the press wouldn’t come looking for her here, at least not that night. She just had to hope that none of them had spotted or would spot “Hopps Farm” on the side of the truck.  


The three of them got out of the truck. Yax returned the keys to Judy, saying, “Sweet ride. It was a pleasure to drive her.”  


“Thank you. And thanks for driving.” He’d had to assume a yoga position to fit behind the wheel but he’d still done a better job driving than she or apparently Nick would’ve. She’d learned at the spa to not underestimate the yak, despite his spaciness.  


“Any time. I guess I’ll see you two around.”  


“Yeah, see ya, Buddy.”  


“Can you point me to the nearest train station?”  


Nick pointed.  


“Thanks. Rock on.”  


“You, too,” Judy said with a smile.  


After Yax ambled away, Nick said, “Well.”  


“Well,” Judy echoed.  


They hadn’t really discussed this, since they’d felt self-conscious in front of Yax. She was going to spend the night at Nick’s. Yes, he’d spent a night (well, more like a morning) at her place, but it hadn’t exactly been private. And daytime was different somehow, at least to her. Maybe it mattered less to a nocturnal mammal who lived diurnally. She didn’t want to make assumptions. Yes, they’d held hands, but that was just comfort, right?  


Then Nick said, “Do you want me to carry you or can you make it on your own?”  


She tried not to blush as she said, “Well, could I lean on you?”  


“Of course.”  


So she did as he led her out of the parking lot and into the building. She was surprised when he took her down the hallway to stairs that led to the basement.  


“You OK on stairs?” he asked, unlocking the door. Then he flicked on the light.  


“Yeah, I think so.”  


“Here, put your paw around my waist.”  


She did. It helped.  


They went slowly. “Almost there,” he said after awhile.  


They made it to the bottom of the steps and she looked around. It was much bigger than her place, but there were pipes everywhere, some of them dripping.  


“Sorry it’s so damp.”  


“It’s OK.”  


“You can let go of my waist now.”  


“Oh, right.” She did.  


“So, uh, you want the couch or the bed?”  


The mattress was sagging and the stuffing was coming out of the couch.  


“Well, it’s a little early for sleep, isn’t it?”  


“Yeah, but you need to lie down and rest.”  


“Right. Uh, the couch, for now.”  


“OK.” He helped her over there.  


But she sat up and said, “Listen, Nick, can we talk?”  


“Sure.” He sat down at the other end of the couch.  


“Um, first of all, are we good now?”  


“Good?”  


“Are we friends again?”  


“No, I just helped you threaten a weasel, hijack a train, and bring down a corrupt mayor because I had the afternoon free.”  


“Nick.”  


“Of course we’re friends again.”  


“Good. I, I really missed you.”  


He nodded and quietly said, “I missed you, too, Carrots.”  


She took a deep breath and said, “I’d like us to be together.”  


He sighed. “I don’t know. I mean, yes, I’m tempted. I think we’d be really good. But it’d be a big step for me.”  


“For me, too.”  


He looked confused. “You’re already a cop. Or you will be again once your leg heals.”  


She blinked. “Oh! You thought I meant as partners. I mean police partners.”  


“Ah!”  


“I’m sorry, Nick, I shouldn’t have—”  


“No, no, it’s fine. I won’t say it hasn’t crossed my mind, especially seeing how fetching your legs look in cut-offs.”  


“Nick.”  


“But that would be an even bigger step.”  


“Yeah.”  


“I mean, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but there aren’t a heck of a lot of fox-bunny couples around. Or predator-prey for that matter.”  


“I know.”  


“Still, this is Zootopia, where anyone can be anything. And maybe anyone can be with anyone.”  


“Nick, it’s not because you’re a fox that I want to be with you. I mean, it’s part of who you are. And I won’t pretend animals won’t have a problem with it.”  


“Like your parents?”  


She sighed. “Maybe. I don’t know. They have a fox for a business partner now.”  


“How progressive of them.”  


“Nick.”  


“Yeah, Fluff?”  


“Let’s set aside what society would say. How do you as an individual feel about me?”  


For answer, Nick stroked her cheek and then moved his head closer for a kiss that answered that question and raised a dozen more.


	8. Hour Nine

**Set One**

Benjamin Clawhauser arrived at the front desk at 8:01. He’d overslept that morning so he skipped breakfast. Chief Bogo was strict about promptness. The Chief also wasn’t fond about eating on duty, but he usually looked the other way. Ben waited till things were quiet, and then he took out his box of donuts, his coffee (poured into his favorite Gazelle mug), the box of Lucky Chomps, a little milk, the bowl, and the spoon. Mmm, that hit the spot!

Then a bunny called up to him. He hadn’t seen her approach since she was so small and he was looking at his breakfast. He looked down and saw she was wearing a police uniform.

He remembered the Chief telling him about her. Bogo wasn’t too happy about the mayor assigning a bunny to the precinct. Ben had heard him venting about it to Higgins. The Chief believed that a rabbit was just too small and vulnerable to deal with criminals. Yes, she graduated from the Police Academy at the top of her class, but that didn’t impress Bogo.

Well, it turned out she was tougher than she looked. When Ben thoughtlessly remarked on her cuteness, she firmly told him that the compliment was inappropriate. Ben was chagrined. He understood what it was like to be stereotyped. On the one hand, some animals expected him to be fast because he was a cheetah. And on the other, he also was seen as a flabby, donut-loving cop, which he was, but there was more to him than that. For instance, he loved music and dance.

However, Judy might be tough for a bunny, but she was still a bunny. He worried she’d be eaten alive, possibly literally. If the criminals didn’t get her, then Bogo might break her spirit. Well, Ben would be as nice to her as he could. She looked like she could use a friend, especially since, according to her personnel file, she lived all alone in the big city, and this was probably the first time she’d been away from her huge family. (The list of “Next of Kin” went on for pages!)

When she came back from the bullpen at 8:35, she had a determined look on her face. “Clawhauser, I need parking duty supplies.”

“Parking duty?” Well, not a great start, but not unusual for a rookie. Ben knew that Bogo sometimes used it as a way for new cops to familiarize themselves with the city. And this way, she couldn’t get into any trouble.

“Yes,” she said, looking a little embarrassed. Then she looked determined again. “Chief Bogo told me to write one hundred tickets today. But I’m going to write two hundred tickets, before noon!”

“You go, Girl!” Ben cried.

And Gazelle, on his app, said, “I’m impressed!”

“Is that Gazelle?”

“Yeah, it’s a new app! Look!” He showed her how it made it seem like he was really dancing with Gazelle.

“I'll have to check that out later. But for now, can I get my parking duty supplies?”

“Of course.”

He had her fill out the right forms and then told her the right departments so she could get the blue hat, the orange vest, the ticket machine, the traffic cones, and of course the meter maid cart. "Good luck!"

"Thanks, Clawhauser."

Meanwhile, Nick kept sleeping.

**Set Two**

When Ben saw Officer Hopps come in her third morning, she looked more chipper than she had the day before. She must've been jazzed about having her first real case.

He was surprised when he saw her again fifteen minutes later and she was wearing the blue hat and the orange vest.

"Hey, Judy, you got parking duty again?"

"It's OK," she confided. "It's just a cover."

"Cool. Good luck!"

"Thanks, Clawhauser."

Meanwhile, Nick kept sleeping.

**Set Three**

Meanwhile, Nick and Judy kept sleeping.

**Set Four**

Judy made herself participate in the sing-along feature of _Floatzen_. She couldn't let down her little sisters. And she was going to be living here again. She had to embrace the things she used to do, even if she wished she were back in Zootopia.

Meanwhile, Nick thought about calling Judy, but what would he say? What if she didn't regret what she'd said about predators? Or what if she did but she didn't want to talk about it? Or what if she wanted to talk but he wasn't ready? He started to text "Hi," and then he deleted it. It'd been three months. He needed to let it go.

**Set Five**

Judy's lips were soft and sweet. It was definitely different kissing a rabbit. Her face was flat in comparison, with that button nose. He hadn't known he was going to kiss her that evening, but it felt right.

She seemed surprised and at first he wondered if he was moving too fast. Maybe she wanted to talk it out more. But sometimes things can be said better without words. Then she kissed back, shyly and then enthusiastically. Well, that was Carrots, Miss Enthusiasm.

They took a moment to breathe.

"That was nice," she said.

"Yeah."

"So you wanna go out?"

"No, I don't think you should go anywhere with that injured leg."

"I meant— Never mind." She kissed him again.

He was trying not to think about what this meant, but he wondered, were they a couple now? Or just "more than friends"? Were they moving too fast? After all, even though they'd known each other for three months, it wasn't like they'd had much contact recently, and they'd parted on bad terms. Well, this was a very pleasant way to make up if there was any remaining bad feeling.

She stopped the kiss after awhile. "Nick, this is great but I mean, I don't know what we're doing."

"You could've fooled me."

"Well, thank you. You're a good kisser, too. But I mean, where is this going?"

"I don't know. But aren't you the spontaneous one?"

"Not with this."

"OK." He sat back on his side of the couch. "You want some dinner?"

She laughed. "I thought I wasn't going anywhere with this injured leg."

"I'll make something. Or I'll order something."

"You can cook?"

"A little, yeah. Can you?"

"Not really. And my mom's a great cook."

"Mine, too," he said quietly.

"So she's still...?"

"Yeah, she's still alive." He didn't want to talk about her right then. "If I run out to the store, will you be OK?"

"Of course. I think I'll take a nap."

"Good idea. Let me get you a blanket."

"Thank you."

He took a blanket off his bed. "You want a pillow?"

She lay down on the couch. "No, this is comfortable enough with the cushions."

"OK." He brought the blanket over and draped it over her. He hesitated and then tucked her in, careful not to touch her wound.

"You're sweet," she murmured.

"Thanks," he said. She looked adorable, but he was afraid to tell her. "See you in a bit."

"OK." She closed her eyes and yawned.

He smiled down at her and then headed out to get something to feed his bunny.


	9. Hour Ten

**Set One**

The meter maid cart started slow but it did pick up speed as Judy went along. And so did Judy. She didn’t issue her first ticket till 9:15, but the more she did, the faster she went. Her ears were like radar, listening to the “expired” sound of the meters, and she looked in every direction, all through Savanna Central and Downtown.

Meanwhile, Nick rolled out of bed at his usual time. He could take his time getting ready. He wasn’t meeting Finnick till noon, because of the timing of this hustle. They’d be part of the lunch rush. And ice cream wasn’t really a morning treat anyway.

**Set Two**

Judy stripped off the blue hat and the orange vest as soon as she was out of sight of the police station. She needed the cart though, since it wasn’t like Bogo was going to give her another vehicle. And, OK, if she saw any expired meters along the way, she’d issue some tickets.

Meanwhile, Nick rolled out of bed at his usual time. Today’s hustle meant meeting up with Finnick around ten. So he showered, got dressed, and ate breakfast relatively quickly. Then he went to the corner and waited for Finnick’s van. 

**Set Three**

Judy couldn’t believe she had slept in till nine! The press conference wasn’t till ten, so it was OK, but she never slept in this late, not counting the day before, when she fell asleep in the early morning. Well, she supposed she’d earned the rest, after all she’d gone through this week.

She thought about calling Nick. He was definitely not a morning person. But she had to hope that he’d keep his promise to be there to support her. And if not, well, she’d be disappointed but she’d understand.

She got ready as quickly as she could. Luckily, the bathroom was free, everyone else having already left for work. She put on her police uniform, since she’d be speaking as an officer. Out of habit, she left the fox repellent in its holster, not giving it any thought. But she did remember to take her pen and the application form. If Nick didn’t make it to the press conference in time, she’d track him down and talk to him about becoming her partner. It felt right, especially after all they’d been through.

Meanwhile, Nick rolled out of bed at his usual time, glad things were back to normal. Well, he’d skip doing a hustle that morning. He’d go support Carrots. And maybe they could get brunch after.

After that, well, they’d probably keep in touch, after all they’d been through. It would be kind of weird being friends with a cop, but it wasn’t like he did anything technically illegal. Of course, he’d have to take some teasing from Finnick, whom he hadn’t spoken to since the morning before last. God, that wasn’t even 48 hours ago! A lot had happened in the meantime.

Judy got to the police station at five till. She shook hands with not only Chief Bogo but with Assistant Mayor, no, now Mayor Bellwether. There would probably be an election to make the promotion official, but of course the sheep had stepped into the role, “glorified secretary” or not. It was amazing to think that Judy was responsible, well, her and Nick. They’d brought about change for the better by exposing Mayor Lionheart’s crimes.

Nick showed up right as the press came in. She beamed at him.

**Set Four**

Judy went to sleep early, claiming she was tired. Her siblings were disappointed, but she promised to do whatever they wanted to the next day. Well, after church. With everything else going on, Judy had forgotten that it was Easter tomorrow.

Nick didn’t feel like planning a hustle the next day. Even though he usually worked 365 days a year, maybe he’d earned a day off. Besides, it was Easter, right?

He couldn’t help wondering if Judy’s family, back in the “little carrot-choked Podunk,” would be having a big celebration. He wondered if she’d be doing anything. Well, maybe by now she’d made friends with her own kind, city bunnies.

Yeah, maybe Nick would stay home on Sunday. He didn’t need any reminders of such a bunny-centered holiday.

**Set Five**

Judy woke to the scent of spaghetti sauce. “Mmm, that smells delicious!”

“Thanks, it’s one of the things I know how to make. Can you sit up? I’ll push the coffee table closer to the couch.”

“OK.” She winced a little. She had forgotten the pain in her sleep, probably because of exhaustion, but now it was back, stronger than ever.

“I got you some aspirin. The doctor didn’t prescribe anything, did he?”

“She, and no. Just rest.”

“OK. We’ll see how you’re feeling after a good night’s rest.”

“All right.” She thought but didn’t say that it was clear that she and Nick wouldn’t be fooling around that night. Not that she wanted to, at least not that soon. And not with an injured leg. But she remembered their kisses and wondered what else would happen.

Nick moved the coffee table and then brought over the food, including garlic bread, which also smelled wonderful, and carrot juice.

She smiled. “I wouldn’t expect you to have any c.j.”

“I do when I’ve got a special guest.”

“Well, thank you.”

He was drinking coffee, as always. She hoped it wouldn’t interfere with his sleep.

She had taken her first bite of the spaghetti and was about to compliment it when he said, “I also bought you some underwear.” She almost choked on her food.

He chuckled. “Not sexy underwear. Just nice, practical, everyday underwear. Cop underwear.”

“Cop underwear?”

“Sorry, that makes it sound like it comes with pawcuffs. Just you know. Simple, efficient.”

“But why?”

“Why? Darlin', all your clothes are back in Bunnyburrow. You can probably get another couple days out of your cut-offs. And I can loan you a shirt. But I don’t think we can share underwear.”

Judy didn’t think she’d ever blushed so much. And then he added, “I’ll buy you sexy underwear after we’ve been dating longer.”


	10. Hour Eleven

**Set One**

Judy issued ticket after ticket. She was particularly proud of the giraffe’s car she ticketed on Baobab Avenue in the Savanna Central district, where she hopped onto her cart, ricocheted off the street sign, and slam-dunked the ticket onto the windshield on her way down.

Meanwhile, Nick had a leisurely breakfast and then chose his wardrobe for the day: his favorite gray slacks, a yellow tropical shirt, and one of his dad’s old ties. Which one? Well, they were all still in good shape. But he thought the one with the diagonal purple and navy blue stripes was just right to complete the look of a devoted but slightly scattered dad.

**Set Two**

“So,” Finnick asked when he picked up Nick, “why do I gotta wear the elephant suit again? There’s no way we’re runnin’ the Jumbo-pop hustle twice in one week.”

“You’re right, but there are other elephant-run businesses that can’t resist an adorable little elephant wannabe.”

Finnick rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered why he put up with Nick.

Then Nick said, “Hey, what’s with the ‘junior police sticker’? You know Officer Toot-Toot knows the truth now.”

Finnick shrugged. “It adds to the illusion.”

“Yeah, whatever. OK, here’s today’s hustle. We go to F.A.O. Ganesha and buy you an elephant-sized toy.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. A Slinky, a model train, it doesn’t matter. But we make smaller toys out of the big toy and sell them at a huge mark-up in Little Rodentia’s toy stores.”

Finnick shook his head. “That sounds like a lot of work.”

“Well, that’s why we’re getting an earlier start today.”

“No, I mean it’s not like melting down the Jumbo-pop and making a bunch of pawpsicles.”

“Have you got a better idea?”

“Not yet.”

“Well, think fast because we’re almost there.”

Finnick sighed and parked the van. He’d go along with this scam for now, but he had serious doubts. Nick was off his game the last couple days. Finnick wondered if Officer Toot-Toot had anything to do with it. Nick still hadn’t told him about their whole conversation, but Finnick had the feeling she’d gotten to Nick more than he admitted.

They got out and Finnick got into the stroller. “Is it OK if I take a nap till we get there? I’m not used to getting up this early.”

“Yeah, sure, you’ll look cuter that way.”

“Thanks,” Finnick grumbled.

He dozed off for awhile and then woke to the sound of a police siren. Oh, shit! Well, he’d try to keep calm. After all, he looked innocent, as innocent as a baby.

“Hey, Carrots, you’re gonna wake the baby,” Nick said. “I gotta get to work.”

“Carrots”? It must be Officer Toot-Toot again.

She told Nick his ten dollars’ worth of pawpsicles could wait, so he told her he’d been making $200 every day since he was twelve, which Finnick knew for a fact wasn’t an empty boast. Then she asked Nick some questions about Emmitt Otterton, but Nick wasn’t admitting anything. He even called her a stuffed animal escaped from a toy store. (Hm, would making mouse-sized stuffed animals out of elephant-sized work? Probably not.) 

Then she booted the stroller! Damn, she was hardcore! Finnick grudgingly admired her, although he did wonder how they were going to get anything done without the stroller. Even if they ditched the bunny, Nick was not going to want to carry Finnick all the way to Ganesha, and Finnick sure as hell didn’t want to be carried. That was one of their rules, stroller or toddling short distances, nothing else when Finnick was in disguise.

She told Nick he was under arrest, but he still wasn’t taking her seriously. Finnick wished the hood of the stroller wasn’t down, because he would’ve loved to have seen the expressions on both their faces when she told him that she was getting him for felony tax evasion. She even had some kind of recorder pen that she played back with what he said about making all that money since he was twelve. And she was right, Nick had never reported any income. She said he wouldn’t get the pen unless he helped her find Otterton.

“It’s called a hustle, Sweetheart.”

Finnick couldn’t help it. He said, practically sang, “She hustled you.” He threw back the hood of the stroller and laughed, a lot. “She hustled you good!” He climbed up so he could face Nick. “You’re a cop now, Nick! You’re gonna need one of these.” He slapped the ZPD sticker onto Nick’s shirt. 

Nick looked very unhappy, but Finnick was loving this. Nick thought he was so clever, but he was outsmarted by the “dumb bunny.”

Finnick told him, “Have fun working with the fuzz!” And he left. After all, there would be no hustle that day. He couldn’t even get the stroller back unless the bunny unbooted it. Finnick would head back to the van and wait till he heard from Nick. Meanwhile, he’d catch up on his sleep.

**Set Three**

As the press conference began, Dawn Bellwether half listened to Chief Bogo explain the basics of the case, and half watched Judy talking to that fox friend of hers. Dawn didn’t understand that friendship at all. Predator and prey! It was everything that Dawn was quietly working against. Well, at least the friendship had led to Mayor Lionheart’s downfall, which Dawn had almost given up hoping for.

The bunny and the fox had unknowingly helped her in her plan to frame Lionheart. Now he was in jail and those fifteen predators he’d tried to shelter were safely muzzled. Dawn was not yet mayor but hopefully soon.

She turned her split focus away from both the police chief and the “heroic duo.” Ah, good, Doug had made it and he was dressed as a reporter. She hoped he’d be able to ask leading questions to trick Judy. Then Judy said something that unknowingly would change everything. She said that all the animals in question were “members of the predator family.” And Doug was right on it, with his “So, predators are the only ones going savage?” It was a subtle enough shift in phrasing, and Judy fell for it.

And the best part was, Judy didn’t even realize at first that she kept putting her foot in her mouth. She tried to sound knowledgeable and scientific as she talked about a biological component, something in the predators’ DNA that made them “revert back to their primitive, savage ways” and their “hunting instincts.”

The press leapt on it, with lots of questions. But Dawn didn’t want to start too much of a panic. This needed to be gradual. So she stepped in and brought the press conference to a close. She escorted Judy away from the microphone and assured her she’d done fine. She had, better than Dawn had expected.

Of course, the fox didn’t take Judy’s analysis too well. Dawn didn’t catch all of their argument but he was clearly showing his anger. Dawn even saw Judy reach for the little canister of fox repellent she always wore, despite this new friendship. And that went over even worse with Mr. Fox. He stormed out, and the reporters gathered around Judy when she tried to follow. They asked her about the fox who threatened her. And it was all so lovely, Dawn had a hard time not baaaing with delight. Everything was just wonderful, and it was only going to get better.

**Set Four**

Nick found himself downloading and listening to Jerry Vole, for reasons he couldn’t understand. And he was baffled to feel himself crying to “You Don’t Know Me.”

“You give your hand to me and then you say hello.  
I can hardly speak, my heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell, you think you know me well,  
But you don’t know me.

“Oh, you don’t know the one that thinks of you at night  
Who longs to kiss your lips and yearns to squeeze you tight.  
No, I’m just a friend, that’s all I’ve ever been.  
You just don’t know me….”

Meanwhile, Judy slept as well as she could with a half dozen of her energetic sisters in the room.

**Set Five**

“So, um, we are dating?”

“That was a joke,” he said.

“So we’re not dating?”

“Can we finish dinner first before we get back to that?”

“OK.”

So they ate and didn’t talk about anything but the food. When they were done, he took the dishes and put them in the sink. He’d do them in the morning. He went back to the couch and moved the coffee table aside. Then he asked, “You want the aspirin?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“No problem.” He went and got her a couple aspirins and some water to wash it down with.

After she took them, she said, “Ugh, I’ve never liked the taste.”

“It’s good for you. And be glad you’re not on anything stronger.”

“I guess.”

“How’s your leg?”

She shrugged. “It still hurts, but I’m getting used to it.”

“You’ll probably feel better after a full night’s sleep.”

“Right. But can we talk some more first?”

“OK.” He sat on the couch again, closer this time.

She snuggled up against him. “Is this OK?”

“Yeah, it’s nice, although I can’t see your face as well.”

“I can’t see your face at all.”

“Well, it’s smiling.”

“Good. So, um, I want to pursue this.”

“Look out, Officer Hopps is in pursuit.”

She chuckled. “Yeah. And I always get my mammal.”

“Well, I think it helps that I want to be caught.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah.” He stroked her ears lightly.

“Mmm. Um, just so you know, I’ve never had a serious boyfriend before.”

“I think I’m pretty humorous actually.”

“Nick.”

“Sorry, Carrots. Uh, can I still call you Carrots?”

“Yes, I like all the little nicknames you call me, Nick. No pun intended.”

“Good to know. Go on about your non-lurid past.”

“Well, I’ve dated but I always put my ambitions first. And I still really want to be a cop.”

“I understand that.”

“Right. Well, you have been working 365 days a year for twenty years.”

“Just about. But I meant about being a cop.”

“Do you want to? Really want to?”

“Yeah, if it’s with you. I’ve never enjoyed myself more than solving this case, despite the various setbacks. And what’s more important than making the world a better place?”

“Don’t be sarcastic about it.”

“I’m not. For once.”

“Oh.”

“But it is going to be tricky if we’re partners at and away from work.”

She sighed. “I know. But, well, I would hate to miss the chance for either, if it’s what we both want.”

“Right. Well, look at it this way, Fluff.” He paused, thinking of how he’d first called her Fluff as an insult. But it did fit her. She was soft and fluffy, despite her toughness.

“Yes?”

“We’re not going to be work partners right off. I’ve got to get approved for the Police Academy, and if you think you had trouble as a bunny, well, I don’t think they’ll be welcoming a fox with open arms.”

“They will when they understand how much help you were with this case.”

“Well, maybe. But even if I get in, that’s still, what, six months of training?”

“Nine.”

“So, you know, that’s another thing. I’m going to be away all that time.”

“You do get holidays off.”

“OK. But what I mean is, it’s going to be awhile till we see each other on a regular basis, once I leave.”

“Oh. So do you think we shouldn’t start anything till you get back?”

“Uh, Carrots, I think we’ve already started something.”

“True.”

“But we can take it slow for now.”

“Kissing and cuddling is OK though, right?”

“More than OK.” So they cuddled awhile longer and kissed a bit more, until Nick realized that it was almost eleven and he should let her sleep.


	11. Hour Twelve

**Set One**

Judy kept working at her goal and sure enough, at 11:59 a.m., she reached her 200th parking ticket! And then a moment later, she had to ticket herself. Oh well, it was still a productive morning.

Meanwhile, Nick headed for the ice cream parlor, where he’d meet up with Finnick.

**Set Two**

“They couldn’t give you a faster car?”

The bunny frowned. “It just needs to warm up.”

“Hey, I’m in no hurry.” Nick leaned back a little against the carseat. This wasn’t how he’d planned to spend the day of course, and he would be out $200, but it was better than being imprisoned for felony tax evasion. He had to annoy the meter maid just enough that she’d give up on getting anything out of him and then she’d give up the pen.

And it might be fun. Like, when she asked where Otterton went, he remembered selling the otter a pawpsicle, what was it, a couple weeks ago? And it was right outside the Mystic Spring Oasis, which Nick happened to know Otterton was a member of. Nick doubted anything could be found out, all these days later, but he did know that it would be quite the surprise for the naïve little hick when she discovered what kind of club it was. And Nick was going to enjoy seeing her reaction. If he was lucky, he’d have the pen back by noon, and it might not be too late to do something with the toy store hustle.

“So, according to the traffic-cam code on the photo of the last known sighting of Mr. Otterton, this place is somewhere in Sahara Square, correct?”

“Uh, yeah, correct.” Well, she was a little sharper than he thought. OK, she got him on the tax thing, but he still thought he could outwit her. She may’ve won the battle, but he’d win the war.

“Can you tell me more precisely where?”

“Yeah, Heat Street. That’s in the north of the district.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

And then her little cart finally picked up speed and they were on their way.

…

Wednesday morning was pretty quiet, except towards the end. Yax was meditating when a bunny scout came in with Nick Wilde. She wanted to know more about Emmitt Otterton, so Yax took them to see Nangi, the yoga instructor. He gave a little tour along the way, although Nick had been there before.

Yax helped Nangi refresh her amazing memory, with hints about what ol’ Emmitt was wearing. And he told the bunny the license plate number of the white car that picked the otter up afterwards.

“Thank you very much, both of you,” the bunny said.

“Hey, no sweat. And speaking of sweating, it’s kind of a hot day. You two wanna take a dip in the pleasure pool?”

“No thank you,” the bunny said. She seemed kind of uptight, but Yax thought that was all the more reason she should relax.

“Sounds good,” Nick said, loosening his tie.

“What are you doing?” the bunny demanded.

Nick sighed wearily and then said, “I’ll take a rain check, Buddy.”

“Fur sure. The pleasure pool is even more fun when it rains. And the mud baths are really sweet then.”

“I can imagine,” the rabbit said, but her smile looked uncertain.

“Catch ya later, Pal. We’ve got a case to solve, and time is money.”

Nick was a materialist but he was still pretty cool. So Yax walked them both to the door. Then he went back to meditating.

**Set Three**

Judy searched the streets for Nick, but there was no sign of him. She thought of going to Cypress Grove Lane, but she had the feeling it was just an address he used for business purposes. Also, she felt like if she saw him walking along, she could talk to him. If he were holed up in a house or apartment, he probably wouldn’t even answer the door.

She was still trying to figure out what had happened. She knew that the press conference hadn’t gone as she imagined. Yes, she’d gotten past her nervousness, by following Nick’s advice, but maybe she’d been overconfident. Maybe she should’ve used more cautious language, not painted the predators as so, well, predatory. She’d hoped that the reporters, and Nick, would understand that she was talking specifically about the fifteen mammals that had gone savage, for whatever reason. Yes, hypothetically other predators could go savage, but it wasn’t as if they all had, or would.

And she knew that Nick wasn’t like that. Yes, he had a mean streak, but he was good at heart. She believed that. She still thought of him as her friend. She’d find him and apologize, explain.

She would’ve gone back to the precinct, but she was going through too many emotions: confusion, fear, guilt, and something else she couldn’t quite label yet. Oh, Nick was right about the fox repellent she supposed, in that she knew how it must’ve looked to him, wearing that around him all the time. It was tactless, literally thoughtless. She needed to explain that, too, that it was just a form of protection against foxes who were dangerous, not him. He was different, special.

He wasn’t like them. But, she had to admit it, he had frightened her. She understood now he’d been making a point, but it brought back all her training by her parents, and in a way in the Academy. She had to protect herself when she felt threatened. And for a moment she was that scared nine-year-old girl again, with Gideon Grey looming over her, scratching her cheek.

She was rational again now. She knew Nick would never hurt her. He’d certainly had opportunities to and all he’d done, once his initial resistance was gone, was try to help her. He’d even stuck up for her against Bogo, when he didn’t have to. He’d made sure the case, and her badge, weren’t taken away from her. He’d helped her solve the mystery.

And she’d so much wanted him to be her partner. He apparently had wanted it, too. He’d filled out the application form. And now she’d ruined all that.

No, she couldn’t give up on this. She’d hold onto the form, so that, after she’d apologized and explained, Nick could turn the form in and then he could go to the Academy. She wanted that so much for him, and for herself.

**Set Four**

Nick and Judy slept, 211 miles apart.

**Set Five**

“Goodnight, Carrots.”

“Goodnight, Nick.”

He could hear her breathing even when he got into bed. He liked having her at his place. It felt right, although it was a little weird to be sleeping several yards apart. But it was too soon to be sharing a bed, especially with her injured leg.

He thought for awhile about all that had happened between them, especially that day, and finally drifted off before midnight.


	12. Hour Thirteen

**Set One**

As Finnick was heading towards Jumbeaux’s Café like Nick had asked him to, wearing the stupid elephant suit, he saw Nick almost get hit by a truck. The sheep driver snapped, “Hey, watch where you’re going, Fox!”

Finnick shook his head. He’d warned Nick that this was a very anti-fox neighborhood, even more than average. But Nick wanted to run the pawpsicle hustle again, like they did a couple weeks earlier. Finnick had to wear a giraffe costume then. Sometimes Finnick wondered if there was a better way to make a living, especially when Nick got a bigger take. Still, they’d been partners for years, and they were used to each other. And like Nick said, why not work the anti-fox prejudice to their advantage?

He and Nick met up at the front door and went in together at the same time as an elephant. It would’ve been tricky to open the huge door themselves, especially since Finnick was supposed to be a toddler.

They got in line, but when it was their turn, the owner questioned their right to even be there. He accused them of “skulking around during daylight hours,” looking for trouble. Finnick had a bad feeling about this. The giraffe ice cream parlor had been much easier, especially since the owner was a soft-hearted grandmother who thought Finnick looked adorable in spots.

He now turned, hoping to see someone in line who’d be sympathetic, stick up for them. The old lady elephant behind them looked unpromising. And then Finnick noticed that a meter maid had just come in. A bunny meter maid, if you could believe that! 

Bunnies were soft-hearted and sweet, right? But they were scared of foxes, so she might not be any help. Plus, meter maids were practically cops, and having a cop in the room during a hustle did not bode well.

Nick didn’t seem to have noticed her yet. He had Finnick pick out a color for his Jumbo-pop. Finnick decided they may as well keep going with this as long as they could. He pointed at the red ice cream.

Jumbeaux got even worse, saying they should go to a “fox ice cream joint” and assuming they couldn’t read since they’d ignored the “We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone” sign.

It felt like a no-win situation. Finnick did his best to stay in character. There was no point in giving away their hustle, even if it hadn’t worked. Better to be thought of as a father and son than two adult foxes in this case. And for once, Finnick was glad that Nick was doing all the talking. Finnick doubted Nick could turn this around, but Finnick probably would’ve just sworn if it were him.

Then the meter maid came over and said she was an officer. So she was a real cop? That couldn’t be good. Or could it?

She was actually on their side! She pointed out that “scooping ice cream with an ungloved trunk was a Class Three health code violation.” (Finnick thought of how Nick had double-checked and the way they prepared pawpsicles was technically allowable with his food permit.) She said she’d let Jumbeaux off the hook if he sold “this nice dad and his son” the Jumbo-pop. Well, what do you know? A fox-friendly cop! You don’t see that every day.

They could’ve just got the Jumbo-pop and left, but Nick had to see just how friendly the bunny was. So he did the old “I left my wallet at home” routine (including a kiss on Finnick’s forehead, ick!), and sure enough, Officer Fluff swallowed the bait. She bought the $15 ice cream for them! Finnick almost fell sorry for her, but animals deserved to be hustled when they were that stupid.

An elephant came in as the three of them were about to leave. Nick had the red Jumbo-pop over his shoulder, while Judy held Finnick’s hand. Too bad Finnick was apparently bringing out the maternal instincts in the bunny, because she was pretty cute.

Unfortunately, even though she talked about “folks with backwards attitudes towards foxes,” she was one of those animals who didn’t know they were prejudiced. She actually called Nick articulate! Well, he was, too smooth a talker for his own good, but Finnick knew she meant it as “articulate for a fox.”

And Nick knew it, too, the way he said, “Well, that is high praise. It’s rare that I find someone so non-patronizing.” 

That went right over the bunny’s head, but she didn’t know Nick like Finnick did. Well, no one knew him as well as Finnick did.

Then Nick surprised Finnick by actually introducing himself by his real name. (Not a word about his “son’s” name, Finnick noticed.) The bunny was Officer Hopps.

She told him he could be an elephant when he grew up, and she gave him a “Junior ZPD Officer” sticker, sticking it right on his costume. Wow, this bunny was incredibly stupid! But usefully stupid.

He did an elephant toot with his trunk. And then Nick, that bastard, gave him the Jumbo-pop to carry. And the bunny didn’t even think that was bad parenting. Finnick would give Nick a piece of his mind as soon as they got back to the van.

**Set Two**

Nick redid his tie as they left the naturalist club. “Well, I had a ball. You’re welcome for the clue, and seeing as any moron can run a plate, I will take that pen and bid you adieu.” He hadn’t expected Yax to be so helpful, but it looked like things were wrapped up, even if the little bunny hadn’t been scared off by all the nakedness.

The problem was, the bunny was such a rookie that she wasn’t even in the computer system yet. So not only did she refuse to give him her recorder pen, but she expected him to be the “moron” running the plate.

“Rabbit, I did what you asked! You can’t keep me on the hook forever.”

She said she had thirty-six hours left to solve the case. So since midnight last night? Thirty-six hours would take them to midnight tomorrow. He really didn’t want to waste another whole day with this. But since this day was pretty much shot, he decided he might as well enjoy wasting her time. The nudity hadn’t stopped her, but he had an idea what might. And the best part was, it was actually a perfectly reasonable, if painfully slow, way to run a plate.

He told her he had a pal at the DMV. He did not tell her that the pal was a sloth, that everyone who worked at that particular DMV office was a sloth. He let her find this out for herself. The best part was, she thought she was so enlightened and unprejudiced, calling him articulate and acting like she didn’t hate foxes, when she wore frigging fox repellent on her belt! And now he had to make her face that sometimes, as with the slowness of sloths, stereotypes are true.

Nick savored every moment of Judy’s frustration with Flash. The bunny who had been so sweet and patient with Finnick when she thought he was a little kid was now practically having a fit over Flash taking his sweet time about everything. Nick mostly stood back and watched, a sly grin on his face, and then he thought of a way to slow things down even further.

He told Flash the “three-humped camel” joke. It was a little naughty but not too bad. Of course, what offended the rabbit was that it completely distracted Flash, just as he was about to type the last digit of the plate number Yax gave her. As a bonus, Flash told the joke to his favorite coworker, Priscilla. It was one o’clock by the time she finished laughing.

**Set Three**

Nick ended up taking the train to Sahara Square. There was a diner he and Finnick liked and had been going to for years. He could be left in peace there, unless Finnick came looking for him.

He wondered if Finnick had seen the press conference. He wondered if his favorite waitress had. This place had always been free of pred prejudice, but maybe that would change now. Judy had really screwed him over. Could he even pull any hustles now, after all the trouble she’d stirred up a couple hours ago?

And what was the deal with her wanting him to join the police force, be her partner? He’d fallen for it, and then she’d stabbed him in the back. And it wasn’t just personal betrayal. She’d insulted every predator. They were just primitive savages in her book. Except maybe Nick. He was a noble savage he supposed.

What killed him was she didn’t even know she was prejudiced. Like, Jerry Jumbeaux at the ice cream parlor seemed to take pride in being a bigot. At least Nick knew where he stood with animals like that. But someone like Judy, who thought she was so enlightened, to the point that she even tricked Nick into believing it, too, that was worse.

The worst part was that she had him believing in himself because he thought she believed in him. He started imagining a different life than the one he’d chosen twenty years ago. A life where he could help people, work with her to make the world a better place. What a joke!

Finnick had been right, Judy had hustled him, hustled him good. And not just over the felony tax evasion. He thought they were actually friends. Maybe she thought it, too, and had her mind so compartmentalized that the fox repellent was just a fashion accessory to her. But she sure reached for it quick when he asked if she was frightened of him. Like he’d attack her, especially in front of all those witnesses. She was just a little hick bunny scared of big bad foxes, not the tough cop she thought she was.

He shook his head. He knew she was brave. He’d seen her stand up to Mr. Big and his goons for one thing, when Nick was the coward. So maybe it was just foxes she was scared of. And she was never going to get past that. So a friendship, a partnership, would never have worked.

Nick could barely taste the food when it came, but he’d skipped breakfast so he could get to the press conference in time to support his friend. What a fricking joke.

**Set Four**

Judy and Nick kept sleeping.

**Set Five**

Nick slept in the bed as Judy slept on the couch.


	13. Hours Fourteen to Eighteen

**Set One**

Around 1:30, Nick and Finnick made it to Sahara Square, where they melted the red Jumbo-pop down into pop juice.

Then they went and got lunch at their favorite diner. They had till five to get the pawpsicles ready, so they were in no particular hurry.

It was as they were heading back to the van that they noticed a meter maid cart in the diner parking lot. They looked at each other but didn’t say anything. Well, Finnick was still in the elephant suit, so he wasn’t supposed to say anything in public anyway. He waited till they drove off before he said, “Officer Toot-Toot is in pursuit.”

“Yeah, it looks like it,” Nick said, glancing at the rear view mirror.

“You want me to throw her off? Take a shortcut or a side trip?”

“Nah, it’s cool. I’m not scared of her.”

“Yeah, but she must be on to the hustle.”

“Relax, Buddy, I’ve got the paperwork, so even if she tries to stop us, she can’t. Besides, she’s just a meter maid.”

“A meter maid who thinks she’s a representative of justice.”

“Her delusions of grandeur aren’t my concern. Although it will be fun to see just how far she pursues us. Is she even pretending to ticket anyone?”

“It doesn’t look like it.”

“Well, let’s see if she follows us to Arborea.”

She did. Finnick kept waiting for her to stop them but maybe she was trying to figure out what their hustle was. He caught a glimpse of her confused expression when Nick got the “sticks” for the sweet ices they’d be making. Then she ducked back out of sight.

She followed them to Tundratown, where Finnick made paw prints in the snow and set down the stick handles, and Nick poured in the pop juice. Finnick remembered the routine from when they did this with a giraffe ice treat, and after all these years, he and Nick were a team that worked like clockwork, whatever their disagreements. The pawpsicles were soon ready and it was time to head back downtown.

“Organic?” Finnick said when he saw the sign. “How are these pawpsicles organic?”

“They’ve got your foot germs on them, very natural.”

“Cute.”

Finnick stationed himself in the recycling bin, knowing that the lemmings at Lemming Brothers Bank would recycle the sticks. That was what they’d done a couple weeks ago, when it was the refrozen giraffe juice they were enjoying.

Meanwhile, Nick set up his stand and started hawking their wares, at two bucks a pop. Judging from the sound of the sticks rattling into the bin, all the pawpsicles were selling.

Then it was on to Little Rodentia, where Nick sold the sticks to a construction company, as “red wood.” Finnick thought that was typical Nick, a pun and a hustle in one. And he could see the bunny watching from the bushes and seething. He expected her to leap out and stop them, as he had all day, but she didn’t.

According to their arrangement, Finnick got the forty bucks from that transaction, while Nick got the pawpsicle money. No, it wasn’t fair, but it was what they’d agreed on.

And Nick had to tease about “no bye-bye kiss for Daddy,” even though Finnick had told him he hated Nick kissing him at the ice cream parlor. 

“You kiss me tomorrow, I’ll bite your face off!” Finnick blasted his favorite rap group on the van stereo and was glad this day was over. Let Nick deal with the still stalking meter maid.

**Set Two**

For the next couple hours, Nick asked Flash questions about mutual friends and acquaintances, as well as Flash’s family. Then he asked if Flash had seen various new movies or read any good books lately.

Around five o’clock, Nick took a little pity on the rabbit. She might have a heart attack if he kept this up. Besides, the DMV closed at 6, so the fun couldn’t go on indefinitely.

He let Flash type in the last digit of the plate number and then hit return. Judy watched impatiently as the sloth clicked a few more places. The pressure must’ve gotten to be too much for her, because she excused herself to the restroom. Nick thought he could hear the muffled screech of a rabbit, but he couldn’t be sure.

“Your friend…seems…to be…very…high-strung.”

“She’s not exactly a friend.”

“…Oh.”

**Set Three**

Judy saw the stroller still sitting on the sidewalk, where Nick had left it two long days ago. She unbooted it and considered waiting for him and/or Finnick to reclaim it, but she didn’t want to trap Nick. He had her phone number, he’d call when he was ready to forgive. She could call him, but maybe she should give him some time to cool off.

So she headed to work, where she did paperwork wrapping up the missing mammals case.

Nick found the stroller around 5:30, when he went out to get a bite to eat. He wondered if it meant anything that she’d unbooted it. Maybe she’d set him free. He’d told her she couldn’t keep him on the hook forever, and that applied to the stroller, too. Or maybe he was overthinking this.

He considered erasing his incriminating message and then returning the carrot pen to her, maybe in the mail. But he didn’t want her reading too much into that.

**Set Four**

Nick and Judy kept sleeping.

**Set Five**

Nick and Judy kept sleeping.


	14. Hours Nineteen and Twenty

**Set One**

As the beavers grumbled at her for stepping in wet cement, Judy wondered how a day that had started with such promise had turned so sour. She’d turned around the setback of being assigned parking duty by exceeding Chief Bogo’s expectations. He’d asked for 100 tickets, and she did 262!

She sighed as a couple beavers helped her step out of the cement. She could’ve hit 300 or even 500 if she hadn’t gotten sidetracked trailing foxes.

She thanked the beavers and tried to ignore one of them muttering, “Dumb bunny,” as she walked away. That was what that fox, Nick Wilde, had called her. Was that even his real name? It was probably a lie, like everything else. So why did it feel like he’d been telling her bitter truths?

She tried to walk down the street with dignity, but it was difficult with cement on her feet. She ducked into a Golden Starches and, after she ordered fries, they let her use the restroom. She washed her feet as best she could, using damp paper towels, but some cement still stuck to her fur. Well, maybe it would flake and fall off after it dried. She ate the fries as she walked back to her car.

As she drove back to the station, she tried not to think about the predictions Nick had made for her future. She refused to return to Bunnyburrow and become a carrot farmer. She would not let her dream die. But right now, it was hard to feel upbeat and determined.

She pulled into her parking spot, only to have a huge cruiser pull in right over her. She sighed wearily. Well, at least it had cleared the top of the cart with no damage.

Clawhauser wasn’t at the desk when she walked in. It was almost seven and his shift must’ve been over. In a way, she wanted to see his cheerful face, but on the other hand, she didn’t know if she could face him. He’d seen her looking so determined that morning, before and after she found out about the parking duty. She hoped that after a good night’s sleep, she could put on a happy face again.

Bogo wasn’t there either. She didn’t have to explain why she ticketed for only four hours and wasted the next five. Maybe she would tomorrow, but she didn’t have to deal with it that night.

She turned in the ticket machine but she wore the hat and vest home. She might as well keep them, since it looked like she’d be stuck doing parking duty for the time being. Maybe Bogo was right. It was when she tried to stop being a meter maid that she’d gotten into trouble. Well, she’d learned her lesson.

She stopped at the snack machine before she left. She’d missed lunch because she was following the foxes. She’d make something quick when she got home. She had a microwave in her room, and she’d done a little shopping at the corner market near her apartment, after she got the key from the landlady and dropped off her suitcase. That seemed a long time ago. Was it really yesterday?

She got a candy bar, but it didn’t cheer her up. She didn’t know if anything could right then. Still, it would make her stomach growl less.

She wearily took the train home. She could hear her crazy neighbors arguing out an open window as she approached their building. Last night, she was just amused, but now it felt like another example of how her reality wasn’t living up to her dreams. Yes, her siblings squabbled back home, but that was different somehow.

And last night, she’d delighted in the shabbiness of her apartment, seeing it as a sign of her new, independent, big-city lifestyle. Now it just felt like the opposite of home, despite the carroty welcome mat that the flakes of cement fell onto.

She knew she should eat and then think positive thoughts about the next day. But she couldn’t, not yet. Instead, she crawled into bed and snuggled with the bunny plushies her favorite little sister, Anastasia, had packed for her. “Just in case you get homesick.”

And Judy had teased, “Maybe I’ll just pack you.”

Stossy had giggled and said she wouldn’t mind going. Judy now cried a little, thinking of how neither of them had known what bunnies had to face in the big city.

She took out a “Junior ZPD Officer” sticker and put it on a plushie. She’d planned to bring a whole bunch of stickers home on her next visit, to give to her youngest siblings. She hadn’t known she’d waste one on a grown fox pretending to be an elephant-loving toddler.

She set down the plushie and stared up at the ceiling. Her neighbors were quiet now at least. Maybe she could go to sleep, if she could shut off her brain.

She picked up the plushie again and looked at its sweet little face. She cuddled the stuffed toy until she had enough strength to get out of bed and microwave something. 

**Set Two**

After Judy came back from the restroom, she still had to wait a little longer. But at last the DMV’s dot matrix printer produced the precious information. She tore the piece of paper out of the sloth’s hands before he finished saying, “Here you go.”

The plate belonged to Tundratown Limo-Service, 755 Evergreen Drive in Tundratown. Great, now they were getting somewhere!

She hurried to the front door, hoping to beat the rush hour. She’d lost track of time, but it was probably late enough for that to be a concern now. And then she saw that it was night and her meter maid cart was the only vehicle left in the parking lot!

“You set me up!” she snapped at Nick.

“Moi?” he said, pretending to look offended.

She scowled and shook her head. “Never mind, get in the car.”

“You’re the boss,” he said, as he’d said, what was it, seven or eight hours ago?

She’d had no idea he would be this obstructive, but she reminded herself that the longer this took for her, the longer it took for him, and she could at least take a little comfort in the fact that he wouldn’t be making two hundred bucks that day. He may’ve been hustling her, but he wasn’t going to profit from it.

As always, it took the cart awhile to get going, but when it did, Nick said, “So, Carrots, can we hit a drive-through or something?”

“What?”

“I haven’t eaten all day.”

“And whose fault is that?” she snapped.

“You haven’t either, and it’s making you irritable.”

“Fine,” she grumbled. “Do you know any places in Tundratown?”

“Yeah, there’s Divar’s.”

“You eat fish?” she asked, a little surprised. Well, all she’d seen him eat so far was the handful of blueberries he’d swiped from a fruit stand during their confrontation a couple evenings ago.

“No, I’m vegetarian.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Tsk tsk. You really shouldn’t stereotype predators like you do.”

“Me stereotype? You’re the one who keeps calling me Carrots!”

“Calm down, Fluff.”

She laughed, despite herself. “Fine, we’ll go to Divar’s. What do they have besides fish?”

“Chips. And salads.”

“OK, that works.”

“You’re paying, right?”

“I already paid for your $15 Jumbo-pop.”

“Good point. We’ll go Hutch.”

She almost said he made it sound like it was a date, but she bit her tongue.

**Set Three**

She always tried to read the news as impersonally as she could, but it would be a challenge that night. “Good evening, I’m Fabienne Growley.”

“And I’m Peter Moosebridge. And this is the six o’clock news.” He was also trying to keep his emotions out of this, she knew. He was a prey animal but he understood how she felt as a predator. They’d watched the police press conference together, eight hours earlier.

“Tonight’s top story is that Officer Judy Hopps of the ZPD, who solved the missing mammals case last night, this morning linked the ‘savage’ violence of these mammals to their ‘biology,’ which she said developed to help ‘predators survive through their aggressive hunting instincts.’ ” Fabienne felt like vomiting, but she couldn’t show it.

Then Peter said, “In related news, Mayor Lionheart insists that he was trying to protect Zootopia, and he denies that he abducted and imprisoned the fifteen mammals. He refuses, however, to reveal the exact nature of the threat to the city. Our field reporter Melanie Bristle was on the scene at the prison today….”

As they cut away to the tape of Bristle’s report, Peter gave Fabienne a supportive smile. She didn’t think she could make it through this without him. She just had to hope that ZNN wouldn’t decide that they didn’t want a snow leopard as one of the faces of the network. She had to believe that the day’s anti-predator hysteria would settle down.

**Set Four**

Judy’s sisters woke her up at 6 a.m. She sighed, put on her robe, and got in the long line for the nearest bathroom.

After she was clean, she got dressed and went downstairs to help her mother and some of her siblings prepare breakfast.

“Judy, you don’t have to do all that. You’re a guest this weekend.”

“I don’t mind, Mom, really.”

“Well, thank you. It is a big help.”

Meanwhile, Nick slept.

**Set Five**

Nick and Judy slept.


	15. Hour Twenty-One

**Set One**

Judy got out of bed and turned on the radio, but every station seemed to play something that made her feel worse, from “I’m a Loser” to Michael Giacchino’s “Not a Real Cop.”

“…I don’t care what you say.  
It’s just a game you play.  
Why don’t you just stop?  
You’re not a real cop.  


She sighed and opened her mini-fridge. She took out the Carrots for One and put it in the microwave. As she watched the meal turn, she thought of how she’d felt so independent buying it, a symbol of her new life as a career-doe. Now it was a reminder of the noisy, crowded, usually happy meals of carrots, and other vegetables, for one hundred, or more, back home.

When she opened the package after it was cooked, the lone carrot inside looked so shriveled and pathetic, she knew it would depress her more to eat it. So she dropped it in the trash.

And then her parents called at 8:39. She reluctantly answered, knowing they’d worry more if she didn’t. She tried to smile and sound upbeat, but then they noticed her orange vest. She was embarrassed when they called her a meter maid, but they were relieved, almost ecstatic that she wasn’t “a real cop.”

After they clicked off, her noisy neighbors complained about her noise, the “depressing music” on the radio. Then they argued about her!

She told herself, aloud, that tomorrow was another day, but one of the neighbors yelled, “Yeah, but it might be worse!” She really hoped he was wrong.

Even though it wasn’t yet nine o’clock, she undressed, changed into pajamas, and went back to bed, hoping that she could get a full night’s sleep, since that might help. And if nothing else, it would end this rough first day on the force.

**Set Two**

The bunny made them get their food to go so they could eat along the way. Then she drove them to Evergreen Drive in Tundratown. By this point, it was well after eight, and the sign said the limo service business hours were eight a.m. to five p.m. It served her right, and Nick felt no sympathy for her frustration. She of course didn’t have a warrant to get in, and with time ticking down on her forty-hours, he couldn’t imagine her spending a quarter of that waiting till the place opened again in the morning.

He asked if they were done, and she said they were. She even held out the pen, but it was another hustle. She tossed it over the gate, and in the time it took him to climb over, she burrowed a hole through the snow and the dirt underneath! Not only that, but his entering the limo lot gave her probable cause. Well, she certainly knew her laws and statutes, he’d give her that.

He was more annoyed than impressed, but he followed her over to the limo with the right license plate and helped her take a look around. And then he was scared when he realized this limo belonged to Mr. Big. No, no, this could not be happening! Nick had been doing his best to stay out of sight, ever since the misunderstanding about the “wool rug.”

Officer Fluff wanted to keep investigating, but he knew they had to leave. Unfortunately, he wasn’t fast enough, and who should he see but Raymond and Kevin. This was getting worse and worse.

The polar bears took him and the bunny in the limo to Mr. Big’s mansion. It was about 8:30 by then and Nick felt like he wouldn’t live till midnight.

…

The clock on the mantelpiece said 8:20, although Judy could’ve sworn that the phone of the bear with the sinister selfies had said 8:35 about fifteen minutes earlier. Maybe Mr. Big set it back half an hour for some reason.

Judy couldn’t believe he was a tiny little arctic shrew! A mean one though. Judy tried not to be intimidated by him, but when his bear goons dangled her and Nick over an icy pit, she wasn’t sure how they were going to get out of this one. She quickly reviewed her training in the Academy, but they’d never covered “icing.”

**Set Three**

That night, Judy ate the Carrots for One microwave meal. She didn’t have the energy or the appetite to make anything else.

Meanwhile, Nick ate soup out of a can, without heating it.

**Set Four**

At breakfast, Judy did her best to smile when her siblings said her pancakes were as good as the ones at IHOP. She wasn’t very good at cooking, but that had always been one of her specialties. She supposed she’d be making a lot more pancakes in the next few years.

Meanwhile, Nick started to wake up.

**Set Five**

Judy was surprised to wake to the smell of pancakes. She smiled. This was something she had in common with Nick that she hadn’t known about.

“Hey, Carrots, sorry if I woke you with the kitchen noise.”

“No, it’s fine. What time is it?”

“About 8:15. You can sleep some more and I can reheat these.”

“No, I like them when they’re fresh and hot.”

He smiled. “Me, too.” He pushed the coffee table back next to the couch. 

She noticed that he’d changed his clothes, although he was still in neutral colored slacks, a tropical shirt, and a striped tie. She realized she was still wearing yesterday’s clothes. Well, she’d have breakfast first before dealing with that.

“How’d you sleep?” he asked.

“Surprisingly well.”

“Good. How’s the leg?”

“OK, although I should probably take some more aspirin.”

He got her a couple more and then had her take them with carrot juice.

“You’re good at taking care of others.”

He shrugged. “You’re easy to take care of.”

She assumed that was a compliment.

His pancakes were good, maybe not as good as hers, but good enough. And she appreciated the effort he was making. He probably wasn’t used to having someone over, although of course she couldn’t ask about that.

When they were done eating, he said, “Would you rather take a bath or a shower?” She blinked and he chuckled. “By yourself, Carrots.”

“Oh, of course. Um, it might be easier for me to do a bath, so I don’t have to stand up as long.”

“OK. I’ll go fill the tub to bunny depth.” He cleared the breakfast dishes away and then went over to an area separated from the living/dining/kitchen area by a curtain. She could hear water running. “Do you want bubble bath, Fluff, or would that be bad for your leg?”

“Um, I think I’ll prop up that leg, sort of dangle it over the side, so the bandage doesn’t get wet.”

“Whatever works.”

He came back out and helped her hobble to the bathroom area. “Sorry, there’s no door, but I’ll respect your privacy. In fact, I think I’ll go for a little walk. If you’ll be OK on your own for a few minutes.”

“I’ll be fine,” she said, sitting on the closed toilet lid.

“OK. Um, I guess you can undress on your own, right?”

“Nick!”

He shrugged. “Just trying to take care of you.”

“Well, thanks, but I’m not that debilitated.”

“Good. See you in a bit, Fluff.”

“Bye, Nick, and thank you.”

He nodded and went back through the curtain. She waited till she heard the front door open and shut before she carefully stripped off her clothes. She unbuttoned the pink checked shirt and then undid her bra. Then she wriggled out of her cut-offs and panties. She carefully eased herself into the tub. Ah, the temperature was just right.

She closed her eyes and relaxed into the water. She’d been through a lot the previous day, injury aside, and she hadn’t realized how tense she was. This felt so good! She just hoped she wouldn’t fall asleep in there.

She noticed the box of Mr. Stubble and carefully poured some in. The bubbles made her feel like both a little kid and an old-time movie starlet. She needed this, without even knowing beforehand that she did.


	16. Hour Twenty-Two

**Set One**

Nick carefully counted his money again before hiding it in his secret safe. He didn’t trust banks, but then banks didn’t trust foxes. And he knew that no one would ever suspect he made as much money as he did. He lived very simply.

It had been a pretty good take that day. He wasn’t sure if the bunny had made things harder or easier, but he’d gotten around her. She was clearly a rookie, not to mention a dumb little hick. He doubted she’d bother him again, and even if she did, he could hustle her again.

He almost felt guilty about giving her a dose of reality. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so harsh, but her naiveté annoyed him. The sooner she learned the truth about Zootopia, the better for her. Maybe she’d stick to her meter maid duties from now on and give up snooping on folks just trying to make a mostly honest living.

Meanwhile Judy slept.

**Set Two**

It was her dream wedding. She was marrying Mr. Right and everything, from the cake to her gown, was perfect. The only thing wrong was that her father had slipped away from the reception. She asked Macon, “Where did Daddy go?”

The polar bear coughed and mumbled something about having to take care of business.

Fru Fru knew exactly what kind of business her father was in, but he had promised to take the evening off. She demanded that Macon take her to her father’s den. He reluctantly agreed to. Maybe her father wasn’t up to anything, but she wanted to be sure. Besides, it was almost time for the Father of the Bride dance.

He was indeed about to ice someone, despite his promise. She tried to talk him out of it but it was no use. That poor fox and bunny! Wait, was that the same fox who’d sold the skunk’s butt rug that poor Great-Grandmama was buried in? No wonder Daddy was out for vengeance, although his timing could’ve been much better.

And then Fru Fru recognized the bunny. After all, how many bunny cops do you see? This was the one who had saved her in Little Rodentia the day before, from a giant donut! Once Daddy understood, he not only spared the lives of the bunny and the fox, but he promised to help them. Fru Fru knew her father was kind, despite his business.

And of course she invited the bunny and fox to the reception.

The bunny said, “Oh, uh, thank you, but, well, we’re not really dressed for a wedding.”

“You saved my life, Officer Hopps! That uniform is the finest outfit you could wear. And, um, that’s a nice tropical shirt, Mr. Wilde.”

“Thank you,” they both said, and then looked at each other and smiled a little.

…

Judy had never been to a shrew wedding before, or a mobster wedding before. It wasn’t much different than a bunny wedding, several of which she’d of course attended. The main difference was that the participants were so small, except for the nearly silent bodyguards who ringed the table where the reception was held.

The table was too big for shrews and too small for polar bears. Judy silently wondered who it was designed for. But then this whole mansion was an odd size for this particular mob. She also wondered if maybe Mr. Big had taken over from a previous mob boss, a mammal that was larger than Nick perhaps but smaller than the bears.

She smiled as she watched the little shrews pose for photos, dance, and generally enjoy themselves. She and Nick stood back, even further than the ring of bears. If she and Nick got along, if he’d ever been the slightest bit cooperative, then this might've been a nice experience to share with him. She could've asked him about fox weddings and they could've had a nice chat.

Meanwhile, Nick had a weird impulse to ask Officer Toot-Toot to dance. And he didn’t even like dancing! He wasn’t sure if he liked her either, although she was starting to impress him, including how she’d won over the Bigs.

He’d once been accepted by Mr. Big, not like a member of the family like Otterton, but the mob hadn’t interfered in Nick’s hustles and he had been invited to dinner a few times. He felt bad about the rug mix-up. The skunk rug wasn’t meant to go to Tundratown. It was supposed to be a gag gift for Flash’s birthday, but the sloth ended up with the wool rug, thanks to a delivery-donkey who had a grudge against Nick that Nick didn’t know about until he heard why Mr. Big was mad at him.

Nick knew he wouldn’t ask the bunny to dance. He’d antagonized her so much the last few days, she’d probably think it was a trick. But he did decide that he could maybe stop “impeding her pretend investigation.” For one thing, after he saw the claw marks in the limo, this no longer felt so pretend. This might be realer than he’d believed, especially if Mr. Big had any information on the otter.

**Set Three**

Judy went to sleep around nine. It had been another long day. She couldn’t tell herself, “Tomorrow’s another day.” Her neighbor Pronk would’ve been right that “it might be worse.” But at least it would be a Saturday, and she wouldn’t have to go back to work till Monday.

Then the phone rang. She sprang out of bed, hoping it was Nick. Maybe he’d forgiven her, but even if he hadn’t, even if he’d called to yell at her, it would still be better than the silent treatment. And maybe once he’d yelled, he’d give her a chance to tell her side of things.

She looked at her phone and groaned. It was her parents. They’d been denied their MuzzleTime the night before, since she’d been trying to film Lionheart at the asylum, and of course they must’ve heard the news by now.

She didn’t have the strength to deal with them right then. If it were just a regular phone call, with no video, maybe. But it was one thing to put on a brave face Monday night, when her worst setback was a fox being rude to her and making her step in wet cement. This time the rottenness of the day was mostly her fault.

Also, there was the problem that they’d thought four nights ago that she was in a safe job, as meter maid. How would they feel knowing some of the danger she’d faced?

She’d let it go to voice-mail and play it in the morning. Right now, she just wanted to try to escape through sleep.

Meanwhile, Nick paced his apartment, like a caged animal. “At least I haven’t been muzzled yet,” he muttered.

**Set Four**

Judy’s family of course dressed up for church on Easter Sunday. They looked wonderful in their buttons and bows, hats and belts, frills and ties. As her mother straightened her father’s tie, Judy thought of how Nick always wore a tie, even in casual situations. But he’d choose ties that clashed with his tropical shirts. Yet somehow, he carried off that look, having a style of his own.

Judy wore a dress her sisters found for her in the attic. It was old-fashioned and the flowered straw hat made it look even more so. But her family thought she looked wonderful. And it wasn’t like she’d packed anything appropriate. At least this fit and she liked the pale orange color. It reminded her a little of some of Nick’s lighter color fur, not the creamy parts but where it started to shade off into cream.

She really wished she could stop thinking about Nick. But she knew that would take time. And at least it would be easier in Bunnyburrow than in Zootopia.

Meanwhile, Nick took a shower, got dressed in sweats, and had breakfast.

**Set Five**

Judy reluctantly got out of the tub, although she wished she could stay in all day. She wrapped a towel around herself and picked her clothes off the floor. She remembered that Nick had bought her some underwear and promised to loan her a shirt, but he wasn’t back yet.

She pushed aside the curtain and found clothes set out on a chair nearby. She smiled, grabbed the clothes, and got dressed behind the curtain, just in case Nick returned.

She put her bra back on and then wriggled into the panties Nick bought her. They fit pretty well, skimpier than she usually bought, but maybe he’d misjudged her size. She got the cut-offs on and then a purple tropical shirt with white palm trees. It hung below her cut-offs, but it would’ve made a very short dress for her.

She hobbled over to the couch and sat down, hoping Nick would return soon.

Meanwhile, Nick had bought the morning newspaper and he now went to the nearest Snarlbucks, where he read through the paper over a nice cup of coffee and a scone. He knew he was taking up a table longer than he should, but, one, he wanted Judy to have privacy for her bath, and two, he doubted they’d kick out one of the heroes of the front page.


	17. Hour Twenty-Three

**Set One**

Finnick texted, “Tom’s hstl?” Even though he didn’t have to abbreviate, he always did. He claimed it was because he was old school, but Nick thought he did it to be secretive.

Nick replied, “Tomorrow we’ll meet up around noon at the Troop Street station. Leave the van at home because we’ll be going to the Canal District, and the roads and bridges aren’t great for automobiles. We’ll pick up the supplies and then a buddy of mine with a boat will take us by river into Tundratown. You don’t have to wear a costume.”

Finnick answered, “Grt.” Nick didn’t know if he was being sarcastic, but Nick didn’t really care.

Meanwhile Judy slept.

**Set Two**

When the dancing was through, the bears set out little tables on the center table and two chairs the right size for a fox and a rabbit. The forks and slices of cake, however, were definitely shrew-sized. Still, Nick took a slice and did his best.

Nick said nothing as Officer Hopps and Mr. Big talked about Otterton. Nick, who knew everyone, already knew that Otterton was Big’s florist and “like a member of the family.” He was surprised to hear that the otter had attacked the driver of the car, Manchas, who Nick also knew, well, slightly knew.

“He lives in the Rainforest District. Only he can tell you more.”

“Thank you very much,” Judy said, and then to Nick’s surprise, she yawned. “Excuse me. I’m not usually up this late.”

“Would you like to take a nap? I’ve got lots of spare bedrooms.”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t impose.”

“Maybe you should, Carrots,” Nick said. He was tired himself.

“Well, maybe just for a couple hours. The thing is, I only have forty-eight hours to solve this case and there are only about twenty-four left.”

“More like twenty-five,” Nick said.

“Well, yes. The thing is, it’s kind of late right now, and if we’re going to see Manchas, that’ll be even later that we’d be visiting him.”

“Manchas is nocturnal, so as long as you see him before daylight, it’ll be fine,” Mr. Big said.

“Well, all right. Thank you.”

“No problem. I’ll have the maids get your rooms ready.”

“Thank you.”

Then it was time for the bride and groom to prepare to leave. No, the bunny didn’t catch the bouquet. A shrew in a big hat, one of Fru Fru’s best friends, um, “Zuzu” Nick thought, caught it. But Fru Fru did smile at Officer Hopps and give a cheek kiss goodbye after she kissed her father. She whispered something when the bunny crouched down for the kiss. Nick didn’t catch it, and it was none of his business anyway. But he did hear “Just doin’ my job, Ma’am.”

The bridal couple left in a limo, probably for one of the hotels that Mr. Big owned. Nick thought it must be nice to be rich. But then he’d probably never have a honeymoon, so it wasn’t like it mattered.

**Set Three**

When the phone rang, Nick’s first thought was that it was Judy, probably to apologize or at least explain. She sure took her sweet time calling him, about twelve hours since the press conference. Maybe it took her that long to think of something to say, but as far as Nick was concerned, there was nothing she could say that would undo what she said.

He’d let it go to voice mail and maybe delete it without listening. Well, he was curious what kind of message she’d leave, so maybe he would listen. But he didn’t want to talk to her.

The phone stopped ringing and there was no message. He picked up the phone and looked at “missed calls.” Oh, it was Finnick. He usually texted around now to ask about the next day’s hustle, but obviously he hadn’t bothered last night or the night before because Officer Toot-Toot had Nick on the hook. Finnick must’ve guessed that was over now.

Nick texted, “Tomorrow I need to check on my mom. You’re welcome to come along. She likes you, for some reason. If we have time, we’ll do a hustle, something low-profile, till I get a sense of how anti-predator things are now. Otherwise, I guess we’ll meet up on Monday and do something then. Enjoy your weekend.”

Finnick replied, “U OK?”

Nick typed, “Im fn.”

“Gd. C U tom.”

Meanwhile, Judy slept.

**Set Four**

Reverend Wigglesnose preached about how Easter is a time of new beginnings, making peace with the past so that you can move forward into the future. Judy wished it were that simple.

After the services, he shook hands and spoke with each of the hundred adults in attendance. He told Judy, “My Child, you look weary.”

“Big city life is tiring, Reverend,” she said with a faint smile.

“It’s good that you’re able to spend the weekend with your family. Although I imagine that can be tiring, too,” he joked, as her siblings ran around noisily in the churchyard, glad to not have to be still and silent anymore.

“Well, it’s a good kind of tiring.”

“Yes. If there’s anything that’s troubling you, Judith, please know that you can come and talk to me.”

“Thank you, Reverend. Maybe on a less busy day.”

“Of course. In the meantime, get some rest.”

“Thank you.”

He moved on to the next adult and Judy went over to her youngest siblings, who begged her to help with the egg hunt that afternoon.

“Of course I will.” She always had, as soon as she was too old to do the hunt herself. It was one of their family traditions. Even when she was at college and then when she was about to go off to the Academy, she had. 

Gosh, had it been a year since she left for the Academy? Yes, nine months then and three months since. In some ways, it felt even longer, because so much had happened and changed. And in other ways, it was like the time had flown by.

Meanwhile Nick started rereading one of his favorite _Star Trunk_ novels, _The Trouble with Kibbles_.

**Set Five**

Nick returned with the morning newspaper.

“Oh, that’s why you were gone so long.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know you’d miss me so much.”

“Well, you said it’d be just a few minutes.”

“I think I said the walk part would be a few minutes. Don’t tell me you’re turning into a possessive girlfriend.”

“Nick.”

“Sorry, Fluff.” He sat down on the couch and put his arm around her. “I started reading the paper and lost track of time. Plus I wanted you to have some time on your own.”

“Well, thank you.”

“We’ve got to start communicating better.”

“Yeah.”

“It looks like you got dressed OK, and back to the couch OK, on your own.”

“Yes.”

“You look very cute in my shirt by the way. Are you wearing the cut-offs?”

“Nick!”

“I guess that’s a yes.”

“Yes.”

“So what’s the plan for today?”

“Well, was there anything about us in the newspaper?”

“About our relationship? Like in the gossip column?”

“No, you goof! About us cracking the case.”

“Oh, yeah, there might’ve been something.” He let go of her and folded the newspaper so that she could see the front-page headline: “HEROIC BUNNY COP IS BACK! ANOTHER MAYOR ARRESTED!”

“Oh, Nick! But it doesn’t mention you.”

“Well, that’s a pretty long headline already. And I am mentioned in the story itself.”

“Good. But now I’m even more nervous about going back to my apartment.”

“Well, then I guess you’ll just have to live here till your fame wears off.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Mostly, yeah.”

She decided to read the article later and do some more kissing and cuddling. Nick seemed to approve of this plan.


	18. Hour Twenty-Four

**Set One**

Nick went to sleep, while Judy kept sleeping.

**Set Two**

Judy definitely had mixed feelings about sleeping in a mobster’s house. Mr. Big seemed to have accepted her, even befriended her, since he found out she’d saved his daughter on Tuesday. He’d sounded fatherly when he told her, “My Child, we may be evolved, but deep down, we are still animals.” But what if it was all an act? What if this was a trap?

And she wasn’t sure if she could trust Nick, at all. True, he wasn’t being as hostile to her investigation as he had been earlier in the day, but he wasn’t exactly helping her. OK, she wouldn’t have the lead on Manchas if she hadn’t gone to the naturalist club and the DMV, but this couldn’t be how “real cops” investigated, could it?

She realized that Nick could slip out of the mansion while she was asleep. Or Mr. Big could keep her from leaving later. But she was so tired and it was late. And after all, she’d taken a chance in trusting Nick anyway, and in seeking Mr. Big’s help. She would have to keep taking those chances, for now. And once she was rested, she could think more clearly.

After the bears escorted them to their rooms and headed back down the hallway, Nick asked, “So, uh, how long are we napping for?”

“Well, let’s see. It’s just after eleven now. Maybe three or four hours. That would still give us enough time to get to the Rainforest before dawn.”

“Let’s do four.” Nick took out his phone and set the alarm for 3 a.m., so Judy did the same. “See you in the morning, Officer Hopps.”

She was surprised that he didn’t call her by a nickname. Was that a new, subtler level of sarcasm? She just said, “Goodnight, Nick,” and went into her room, closing the door behind her.

Nick was surprised she trusted him enough not to run off into the night, assuming he could get out of the Big fortress unopposed. He knew he was lucky that she’d won over Mr. Big but he wasn’t sure if he was entirely forgiven about the rug. Anyway, he wasn’t going anywhere till he got the carrot pen. There was a little over a day left, so even if she didn’t solve the case, with or without his help, this would have to end by midnight tomorrow.

He went into his guest bedroom and saw that it was one he’d stayed in before, with the bed and other furniture at a reasonable height for foxes. He wondered if the bunny’s room was scaled for her, but obviously he wasn’t going to knock on her door and ask to be let in. That would really be misinterpreted!

It took both of them awhile to fall asleep, but they achieved it by midnight.

**Set Three**

Nick went to sleep, while Judy kept sleeping.

**Set Four**

When they got back from church, she helped hide eggs for the hunt. She remembered spots from hunts in her own childhood, and of course the hills around their house were perfect for hiding eggs in, both underground and above.

The kits who were young enough to search for the eggs had crowded into the family room to watch TV as a distraction while the older bunnies got things ready for them. Then when it was all set, they gathered on the lawn, where Stu Hopps read out the rules, as he’d done every year for about thirty years, since the oldest kits were out of diapers. Everyone, even Judy’s littlest nieces and nephews knew the rules by now, but it was part of the tradition.

And then Bonnie Hopps shot the water pistol in the air, and the hunt was on! Even Judy, as depressed as she was, couldn’t help getting caught up a bit in the excitement. And the kits were so cute! (Yes, she could say that about other bunnies, especially relatives.) After awhile, she smiled, grinned, and even laughed, watching them race around frantically, looking so triumphant when they found eggs. Even their disappointment, when other teams were doing better (points were awarded to both individuals and teams), made her smile because it reminded her of what it was like to be little and not know yet what real problems were. And then she felt like crying, thinking of what they’d face in fifteen or twenty years.

“Hey, Jude the Dude!”

“Hannah Banana!” She gave her favorite big sister a hug. She hadn’t realized that Hannah would be bringing her family but of course, the oldest kits were old enough now. Hannah had married late for a bunny (almost thirty) but she had a couple dozen offspring already.

“I didn’t expect to see you here!” they said simultaneously, and then laughed and let go.

“How’s my big-city little sister?”

Now Judy really felt like crying, but she just shrugged.

“Hey, Jude, don’t make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better.”

“Thanks.”

“You wanna talk later?”

“Yeah, maybe after the hunt.”

“You know I’m just down the road.”

Judy nodded and bit her lip. She’d try to hold it together until she could cry on Hannah’s shoulder.

Meanwhile Nick kept reading.

**Set Five**

Nick and Judy took a break from kissing to read the newspaper article to each other, teasing each other about what it said about each of them, like “The fox came up with a sly scheme…” and “The bunny showed her bravery again….”

She said, “Still, I am proud of what we’ve done.”

“After bungling the case the first go round.”

“Yeah, well, I guess forty-eight hours weren’t enough.”

“It was a good start though.”

“Yeah. I mean, I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions about the predators who went savage. Or the wolves who worked for the asylum. But at least we found out about the Night Howlers and so when I did figure out my mistake, it all fell into place really quickly.”

“In less than forty-eight hours.”

“Yeah.”

“And speaking of forty-eight hours, you’re supposed to stay off that leg for a couple days, right?”

“Well, yes.”

“Do you want to spend the remaining hours here?”

She sighed. “I’m tempted but I don’t think I should do a second night. I need to face my apartment at some point, whether or not reporters are staking it out. Plus, they’re bound to figure out where you live, and I don’t think they should find me here.”

“This is a perfectly innocent situation, Fluff.”

“Yes,” she said slowly. “But in my experience, the press has a way of twisting things for a good story.”

“Good point. So when do you want to go home?”

“Not till at least the afternoon,” she said, kissing him again.


	19. Hour Twenty-Five

**Set One**

Nick and Judy kept sleeping.

**Set Two**

Nick and Judy kept napping.

**Set Three**

Nick and Judy kept sleeping.

**Set Four**

After the egg hunt, Judy helped prepare lunch. She still hadn't changed out of the orange dress, so her mother made her wear an apron.

"You look really nice in that. Feel free to take it back with you to the City."

"Thanks, Mom."

Lunch was another crowded, lively meal. She kept telling herself that this would get easier over time. Zootopia would fade away to a crazy memory, and maybe eventually she could forgive herself for what she'd done, and just think about the good things.

"So, Jude the Dude, which train are you taking back?"

"Uh, I haven't decided, Dad. But I've got time for a walk, so I think I'll head over to Hannah's, catch up."

"Good idea. Oh, before you go, can I take a selfie with you?"

"Of course."

She did her best to smile as she posed with her father and he aimed his phone at them. Then he showed her the result. "That came out real nice, with that orange dress and your purple eyes."

"Thanks, Dad. You look good, too."

"I'll send it to you, OK?"

"Thanks. Um, I'm gonna go change before I head out."

"Good idea."

She went upstairs, and of course her little sisters wanted to go with her. She promised she would play with them later. And she knew she needed to spend time with her little brothers, too, so they wouldn't get jealous. She'd try to make time for everyone. She'd certainly be there long enough.

She changed into a T-shirt and jeans. It was a nice day for a walk and it wasn't far to Hannah's hill. Just even getting to be by herself for a little bit helped, although of course the neighbors called out to her and said how nice it was that she was home for Easter weekend. She waved and said it was nice to see them. They treated her like one of Stu and Bonnie Hopps's many daughters, not like a celebrity or a city-wrecker. That felt nice.

Hannah's husband Otto was playing with the kits in the yard. Her nieces and nephews all rushed at her, even though the oldest kits had seen her just a little while ago at the egg hunt.

"Hey, Judy, I'll tell Hannah you're here."

"Thanks, Otto."

Judy was glad that none of the kits were old enough to ask her about being a cop or living in the big city. They just knew that one of their favorite aunts had gone away and now she was back. She promised herself she'd make time for them, too, and all her other nephews and nieces. But right now she needed to talk to her big sister.

Hannah came out with a baby in her arms, one born since Judy went away.

"Oh, how cute!" Judy exclaimed. She couldn't help it. She always thought her relatives were adorable.

"I've got another half dozen just like this that I've just put down for a nap. Benny is the stubborn one."

"Can I help?"

"Yeah, you try walking with him for awhile."

"OK."

"I was kidding."

"I wasn't. Gimme."

Hannah laughed and handed over the baby. The two sisters walked into the house and then around the living room. Judy realized she couldn't talk when she was trying to put her nephew to sleep, but it felt nice to not have to yet.

After awhile, the little kit fell asleep.

Hannah smiled and took the baby back, whispering, "You're a natural at this."

"Don't tell Mom," Judy whispered back, making Hannah quietly chuckle.

They got the baby back to the nursery without him waking up. Judy gazed down at the other babies, one of whom took after Hannah, another after Otto, and some both. The kits out in the yard seemed to be more throwbacks to grandparents and other relatives, including one little girl with eyes like Judy's.

Hannah gestured that they should leave quietly and hope that none of the babies woke up. So she and Judy tiptoed out and then she carefully shut the door behind them.

"I don't know how you manage," Judy said when they were back in the living room.

Hannah shrugged. "Otto helps. And some of our sisters have a lot more kits than I do." She sat down on the couch.

Judy took a chair. "I know. And, yes, Mom had over two hundred of us, but I never knew how she managed, still manages."

"You just have to get into a routine. You'll see when you have kits of your own."

Judy frowned. She'd never planned on being a mother. It was enough to be an aunt.

"I'm sorry, I know that right now you're focused on being a cop, especially after that amazing case you solved, but maybe when you're older, if you meet the right buck."

Judy started crying.

"Oh, Jude, I'm sorry! Is that why you're in town and why you look so down? Sorry, I keep sounding like I'm writing lyrics."

Judy shook her head. "It's not relationship troubles, or not like that."

"What is it, Judy? You can tell me. I promise I won't say anything to Mom and Dad."

Judy sighed. "It's a lot of things. You've probably heard the news, about all the predator attacks and the fear in the city and all that."

"Well, yeah, but you're a cop like you always wanted to be. And this is a chance to make the world a better place."

"No, you don't understand. It's my fault it's like this. At my press conference, I made it sound like all predators are bad, not just the fifteen that went savage."

"Judy, you're young and you'd never had to face reporters. You'll get better at it. And, look, I'm sorry if I sound like Mom and some of our sisters. If you don't want to have kits, you don't have to, although I think you'd be a great mom."

"No, Hannah, that has nothing to do with it."

"OK."

"I'm sorry. I know you're trying to understand. It's just, well, it's a lot of things. I hurt someone I really care about, a good friend."

"And he's a predator." It wasn't a question.

"How did you know?"

"It makes sense now. Are you in love?"

"Gosh, Hannah! No, we're just friends. And he's, he's a fox."

"So?"

Judy shook her head. "I have enough problems without falling in love with a fox." She laughed. "Can you imagine what Dad would say?"

"Dad might surprise you."

Before Judy could ask what Hannah meant by that, the seven babies all started crying.

"I should go."

"OK, but come back before you return to the City, OK?"

"I'm not going back."

"Oh, Judy." Hannah came over and gave her a quick hug. "You need to tell Mom and Dad."

"About all that's happened?"

"Yeah, when you're ready. But for now, you need to at least tell them this isn't just for the weekend."

Judy nodded. Then Hannah dashed back to the nursery. Judy could've stuck around till it was quiet again, opened up further to her sister. But she had said enough, and heard enough, for now.

Meanwhile, Nick took a break from reading to make himself a sandwich, egg salad, his concession to the holiday. (He was mostly vegetarian, but sometimes he bent the rules with eggs or fish.) Then he went back to his book.

**Set Five**

When Judy's phone rang, she didn't want to answer it, no matter who it was. She just wanted to hide away from the world in Nick's arms, at least for a little longer.

But he said, "You should get that. Or at least see who it is."

She knew he was right. It might be her parents, wondering how she was doing, maybe worried about her health and safety. She just hoped it wouldn't be a reporter who somehow got her cell phone number.

She looked. "I think that's the ZPD, judging from the prefix."

"Don't they usually call on your radio? Oh, by the way, did you ever get the one you lost in the Rainforest replaced?"

"Yes, weeks ago, but I turned that in along with all my other cop equipment."

The phone kept ringing. It would stop but instead of going to voice-mail, the animal called back. So she answered, "This is Judy."

"Well, Officer Hopps, it seems you've arrived, again."

"Chief Bogo!"

"I hope I'm not interrupting your convalescence."

"No, it's fine, Sir."

"Good. ZNN wants to interview you this evening, if you feel up to it."

"Well, I guess. But I mean the story's already been covered in the newspapers, right?"

"Yes, but they want the story behind the story."

"Are you sure you trust me to not make a fool of myself in front of reporters?"

"I'll take that risk. Be at the studio at five o'clock. And don't wear cut-offs."

"Of course not, Sir. And thank you."

"Not at all. Will you be in tomorrow?"

"Uh, yes, maybe for a short day."

"That's what your doctor recommended. See you then."

"Goodbye."

She repeated the conversation to Nick, who laughed and said, "The doctor must've told him about the cut-offs."

"I suppose so."

"Well, Officer Fluff, I think we need to buy you a dress."


	20. Hours Twenty-Six and Twenty-Seven

**Set One**

Judy and Nick kept sleeping.

**Set Two**

Judy and Nick kept napping.

**Set Three**

Judy and Nick kept sleeping.

**Set Four**

Judy walked back to her parents’ house. She got caught up in a quick game of pawball with some of her siblings. She wasn’t at her peak energy or skill, but it was a good distraction, and the endorphins cheered her up a little. Also, it was good to help make her brothers and sisters happy.

Afterwards, she went up and took a quick shower. Then she changed her clothes yet again. She went downstairs and found her parents in the living room, watching television with some of the kits.

“Oh, Judy, when do you need to get to the station?” her father asked. “I can drive you if you want.”

“Do you want to stay for supper and take a later train?” her mother offered.

Judy knew it was time. She couldn’t postpone this any longer. “Hey, can you two give me a tour of the farm? I bet a lot’s changed in three months.”

Her parents looked at each other and then back at her and said, “Sure.” Some of her siblings wanted to come along, but her parents talked them out of it. So it was just the three of them.

Judy realized she was lucky. For whatever reason, she always seemed to have had more than her share of attention from her parents than the rest of the family had. She remembered walking along with her parents on Carrots Day sixteen years ago, after her performance in the play she’d helped write. They had not been happy about her future career and had tried to talk her out of it, although of course they hadn’t known the real reasons why she should've forgotten about it. Anyway, she had merrily skipped along, taking them for granted.

Of course, the downside of the attention was that they had had a hard time letting her go, and they had called more than once her first week in the big city. And they were now giving her anxious looks even as they described the mild changes in the farm during the season she’d been gone.

“…And that just seems like a better route for the tractor.”

“Good idea, Dad.”

“So, Judy, how are things going in the Big City?” her mom asked.

“Well, they’re OK. But I’ve been thinking it over, and I’m happier here.”

“Oh,” her parents said and looked at each other again.

“You seemed to be doing so well there, cracking that big case and everything,” her mom said.

“Yeah, but I miss Bunnyburrow. And I think maybe I’m meant to be a carrot-farmer after all.”

“Oh,” they said again.

Then her dad gave her a hug and said, “Well, it’s good to have you back. Do you want to work the stand tomorrow?”

“Yeah, that’d be fun.”

“We should get back to the house,” her mom said. “I know the kits are going to go snooping for the candy I’m hiding for after dinner and they’ll be bouncing off the walls with all that sugar.”

Judy was surprised her parents, especially her mom, didn’t ask her more questions. This was a big decision that affected all of them, not just her. But maybe they’d always known she couldn’t survive in Zootopia, especially on her own, and they didn’t want to gloat about it, especially not when she was so unhappy. They might say “I told you so” later, when she could take it, but not now.

Or maybe they were so glad that their wandering sheep had come home, they didn’t want to question it in case she changed her mind again and left home for good. Not that she ever would again. But only time could prove that.

Meanwhile, Nick finished his book and thought about going to get a Sunday paper, but he didn’t want to talk to anyone. So instead he took a nap.

**Set Five**

Judy knew it wasn’t exactly following the doctor’s orders, going to the mall when she was supposed to stay off her feet as much as possible. But she didn’t see any easier way to get something suitable to wear on television.

She knew she could’ve told Bogo no, she wouldn’t do the interview, but she wanted to redeem herself, to prove she could speak intelligently to a reporter. And maybe it would be easier with one reporter rather than a group firing questions at her from every direction.

As for Nick, this wasn’t exactly his favorite way to spend his time, especially not when he could’ve been kissing and cuddling with his new girlfriend. But he wanted to be a supportive boyfriend, so he literally supported her as they walked from shop to store at the mall.

He sort of wished that he was the one with the interview. After all, he was known for his smooth-talking, while she didn’t exactly have a great track record with the press. But he recognized that she was the known quantity, the bunny cop. He was the fox with the low public profile. And he was the sidekick. Maybe it would be different if he did join the ZPD and they cracked future cases together.

He was still thinking about it. It was tempting, and not just because he’d get to spend a lot of time with Judy. It’d be a more worthwhile life than hustling, and certainly more exciting. But was he ready to break his routine? And what would Finnick say?

Nick gave his opinion on the various dresses and blouse & skirt combos Judy tried on. She teased him about his fashion sense, but he knew what looked good on her. “That’s not bad,” he said of one outfit, “but you need something that makes you look tough and elegant at the same time.”

“What? Like Kevlar and chiffon?”

“No, like navy blue or black, simple lines, no frills.”

“Ah. Like this?” She held up a dress that was just long enough to cover her injury.

“Yeah, that works.”

When Judy went back in the dressing room, she smiled, thinking of the orange Easter dress she’d worn a couple days before. She wondered what Nick would think of it. It definitely wasn’t ZNN material, she knew that. This one though, it just might work.

When she’d put it on, she returned to him and modeled the dress.

He gave her thumbs up. “Perfect. Oh, except your zipper isn’t all the way up.”

“Yeah, there’s always that one last little bit that’s hard to get.” She thought of how she and her sisters would help each other get dressed, like for a dance. She missed that sometimes.

“Allow me.” Nick got to his feet and moved behind her. He zipped her up quickly, before she could feel too self-conscious at his nearness or at the presence of the salesladies and other customers.

“Thank you,” she murmured.

“Anytime,” he whispered. Gosh, he was flirty! But in a very Nick way. Then he undid the zipper a little.

“Nick!” she quietly exclaimed.

“So you can take it off. Unless you wanted to wear it home.”

“Uh, no, I’ll change. Thank you, again.”

“My pleasure.”

She really wanted to kiss him, but that would definitely have to wait.


	21. Hour Twenty-Eight

**Set One**

Nick and Judy kept sleeping.

**Set Two**

Judy had slept in her police uniform since it was just a nap. She considered taking a shower but she would have to change back into the police uniform. And anyway, although Wednesday had been a long day, it hadn’t been a particularly strenuous one. After all, much of it had been standing around, at the DMV and the wedding reception.

She hoped Nick had woken to his alarm and would be ready to get going without too much preparation. She hoped he wouldn’t ask to eat breakfast at Mr. Big’s. She’d rather wait till daylight, when restaurants were open. By then, they’d have talked to Manchas, found out more about Otterton. She could plan their next move based on that and hopefully wrap things up in the remaining twenty-one hours.

She also hoped that Nick wouldn’t do anything else to slow them down. If he did, well, she would work around it, like she had the day before.

Nick had slept in his underwear since it wasn’t like he’d brought along pajamas. When he’d headed out the previous morning, what was it, seventeen hours ago, he’d thought he’d have a typical day, running a hustle with Finnick. He hadn’t expected the bunny to sidetrack him so much, and he certainly hadn’t expected to nap at Mr. Big’s.

He woke immediately to the alarm on his phone. Sometimes he was more alert at this time of night than in the daytime. He threw yesterday’s clothes back on and went across the hallway to knock on Officer Fluff’s door. He wondered if she would be her usual ball of energy at this time of night. Probably. She probably only needed the four hours of rest.

She opened the door as soon as he knocked, as if she’d been waiting for him or as if she was about to go check on him. “Oh, good, you’re ready.”

“Yeah, you?”

“Uh huh.”

“Good. Uh, did you want to eat anything first? You didn’t have anything at the wedding banquet.”

“No, I’m good. I just want to hit the road.”

“And how are we hitting it? As you may recall, your Meter-Maid-Mobile is back outside Tundratown Limo.”

“Right. I’ll have to ask Mr. Big for a favor.”

He considered telling her to be careful about asking a crime boss for a favor, especially at three in the morning, but he assumed Mr. Big would do anything reasonable for the bunny who’d saved the mob princess. Nick directed her to Mr. Big’s chambers, guarded by Kevin.

“May we speak to your boss a moment?” Judy asked.

Kevin grunted and went inside. After a few minutes, Mr. Big came out in Kevin’s palm, wearing a very expensive-looking silk robe.

“Your rooms not comfortable?” There was maybe a trace of sarcasm and irritation in his tone, but that was actually better than if he sounded calm and rational. He was at his scariest sometimes when he sounded calm and rational.

“No, they’re lovely. Well, mine was anyway. But we need to go and I wondered if one of your drivers could take us back to the limo lot so that I could get my cart back.”

Kevin whispered something to Mr. Big, who said, “Kevin tells me they put it in the trunk of the limo for safekeeping. It wouldn’t look right to have a police vehicle sitting outside.”

“Oh, of course. Well, can I have it back? We need to get to the Rainforest District as soon as possible.”

“In that thing? Why don’t I have one of my drivers just take you there?”

“That’s very kind of you, Sir. But I need to do this on my own.” Nick assumed that she meant “without too much help from the mob,” since obviously she wasn’t doing this on her own if she was going to drag him along.

Mr. Big seemed to understand how she meant it. “OK, Kevin, go take them to the cart. And good luck to you, My Child. Let me know if there’s anything more I can do to help.”

“Thank you, Sir.” She leaned forward and kissed his cheek again.

Nick was amused at this balance the cop was trying to strike, between being grateful to the kingpin and trying not to take too much from him. Nick had the feeling that Judy would only go to Mr. Big for help again as a last resort.

“And, Nicky?”

“Yes, Sir?”

“Watch yourself.”

Nick gulped and nodded. He wasn’t sure if that was a threat to not double-cross Mr. Big again or if the mobster meant that Nick shouldn’t obstruct the cop. At that point, Nick didn’t plan to do either. He just wanted this case wrapped up and the pen in his possession. Then he’d get back to doing nice, simple hustles with Finnick.

Kevin led them to the garage, where the cart was tucked between two limos. Judy thanked Kevin, and Nick told him to take it easy. Kevin grunted again.

It wasn’t till they were going down the long driveway from the mansion to the heavy gates that Judy said, “Um, I forgot to ask where exactly in the Rainforest District that Manchas lives.”

“The corner of Vine and Tujunga,” Nick said automatically.

She turned to stare at him a moment. “How do you know that?”

Nick shrugged. “I told you I know everyone. And I’ve been to his place once or twice.”

“How do you remember all this?”

He shrugged again. “I just do. People, places.”

“And yet you forgot my name at the DMV.”

He didn’t tell her that he’d just said that to irritate her.

The cart seemed even slower than he remembered. Maybe it was taking longer to warm up because they were in Tundratown, but she had managed to keep up with Finnick’s van back on Monday.

“Uh, Carrots, what do you say we park the cart at the nearest train station and take the train to Vine and Tujunga?”

“No, then I’d have to come back and get the cart later. It’s bad enough I let it out of my sight when the mob took it.”

“OK, just a suggestion. So, how shall we pass the time? I’m not seeing too many cars at 3:30 in the morning, so we can’t do any license-plate games.”

“I think you played enough of a game with license-plates yesterday afternoon.”

“Ouch. But I deserved that.”

“Yes, yes, you did.”

“Soooo. Um, you want to do a sing-along?”

“Not really.”

“OK. Um, you want to talk?”

She sighed. “I guess. Tell me about your partner.”

“As in provide incriminating information?”

“No, forget for a moment I’m a cop.”

“As I ride around in your little cop car while you wear your cop uniform.”

“Nick.”

He sighed. “I’ve known him a very long time. But I don’t know that I really know him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, for one thing, he told me when we met, ‘Call me Finnick.’ But I don’t think that’s even his real name.”

“Is it supposed to be his first or last?”

“Both I think. Like Gazelle.”

“Ah.”

“So tell me something about you. Something I don’t know.”

“Well, I’m from a family of almost 300 kits.”

“Hm. Well, you did say bunnies are good at multiplying.”

She blushed and shook her head.

“So much for talking.” He started singing, “Row, row, row your boat.”

She laughed and joined in a few words off, as was traditional. They moved on to “99 Bottles of Beer” by the time they crossed the district border into the Rainforest.

**Set Three**

Nick and Judy kept sleeping.

**Set Four**

When they got back to the house, Stossy and some of the other littles rushed up to her and asked, “Can we go with you to the train station, Judy?”

Judy hesitated, not sure how to explain to them that she wasn’t going back to the city.

Then her dad cheerfully said, “Guess what, Kids? Judy’s home for good!”

They looked more confused than happy.

“You’re not going to be a cop anymore?” asked her little brother Bob, looking very disappointed.

“No, not anymore.” She tried not to cry.

“But why?” asked a bunch of her siblings.

“It’s complicated,” she said.

“Hey, Kids, why don’t we have some candy?” her father suggested.

Judy’s mom looked like she was going to scold her dad but then she said, “I’ll go get it.”

“Excuse me,” Judy said, quickly leaving the room and going into the nearest unoccupied bathroom.

She didn’t cry much, just a little. Then she tried to pull herself together. She would’ve given herself a pep talk, but she didn’t live alone anymore. So she just practiced smiling in the mirror until she was ready.

Her teenage brother Charlie was waiting outside. “So you had to a chance to leave for good and you gave up?”

She shook her head and ran past him, up to her bedroom, which was empty for now. She cried quietly into her pillow.

Meanwhile Nick kept napping. 

**Set Five**

It was after three and they hadn’t had lunch yet, so they went to the food court in the mall. Nick had Judy sit at a table while he ordered for them. He was amused to find her surrounded by autograph-seeking kids when he brought the food over.

“Officer Hopps, you’re so cool!” exclaimed a piglet in pigtails.

“Yeah, I wanna be a cop like you when I grow up!” said a gangly giraffe.

Judy seemed embarrassed but flattered by the attention. And Nick could see she was good with kids, not surprising, considering what a big family she came from.

Then, to his surprise, a fox cub said, “Hey, are you the fox who helped her?”

“A little bit.”

He and Judy smiled at each other.

After the kids left with autographs from both, Nick teased, “I guess we’ll have to get used to the fame.”

“Well, I’ve already been famous,” she said with a grimace. “Or infamous.”

“It’s different now,” Nick said quietly, thinking of how the cub might think of Nick as a role model, too. This time, there would be no anti-predator fallout to cracking the case.

She smiled again. “Yes, very different.” He had the feeling she meant because they were a couple now.

He smiled, too, but just said, “Let’s eat before more of our fans show up.”

So they did. Then he guided her to the nearest train station so they could stop by her place before her interview.


	22. Hour Twenty-Nine

**Set One**

Judy and Nick kept sleeping.

**Set Two**

The Rainforest District had a spooky beauty to it, especially at night. But this was no sightseeing trip.

The cart picked up some speed after the first hour, but Judy couldn’t drive as quickly as she’d like because the roads were wet. Also, they had to keep going over bridges.

Nick glanced at his phone and said, “So it’s almost 4:30 and you’ve got till midnight, right?”

“Sort of,” she said hesitantly.

“Sort of? Is there something you’re not telling me, Carrots?”

She didn’t want to admit this but she may as well. “The police chief gave me 48 hours starting at midnight last night, conditionally.”

“Conditionally?”

She sighed. “It was 4 p.m. when he said 48 hours but he said he’d give me an extra eight, provided I didn’t mess things up.”

“Ah.”

“I haven’t,” she said defensively. “I mean, yes, things haven’t gone 100% smoothly, but we’re going to talk to a key witness to Otterton’s disappearance. And if I’m close to solving the case by 4 p.m., Chief Bogo will have to let me have those extra eight hours, right?”

Nick shrugged. She knew she shouldn’t have admitted anything to him. Well, at least he wasn’t mocking her, even if he wasn’t sympathetic.

Then Nick put in his earbuds, closed his eyes, and said, “Wake me when we get there.”

She frowned. She was starting to wonder if she really needed this fox along. Well, it was only for another nineteen and a half hours. Or eleven and a half.

Nick didn’t nap. He just needed to shut himself off from her as much as he could in that little cart, with the rain pattering on the roof, late at night, with hardly anyone on the road. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he’d wasted nearly all of her extra hours, six of them at the DMV. Maybe it wouldn’t make any difference in the long run. Maybe Manchas would tell them everything they needed to know and they’d be done long before midnight, or even 4 p.m. But Nick still felt a little guilty.

**Set Three**

Judy and Nick kept sleeping.

**Set Four**

Someone knocked on Judy’s bedroom door. She knew it wouldn’t be any of the sisters she was sharing the room with, since they would just come in without knocking. And it was too early for dinner, so it probably was nothing like that.

“Jude? Can we talk?”

“Yeah, in a second, Charlie.”

She dried her eyes and went to the door. When she opened it, she could see he looked guilty.

“Jude, I’m sorry.”

She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter.”

“No, it does. It’s just. Well, you don’t know what it’s like here. I mean, yeah, I love Mom and Dad and everyone. But it’s hard sometimes. Hearing what bunnies can and can’t do. For me and some of the others, you’re like an inspiration. You got out of Bunnyburrow and did something different.”

“Oh, Charlie.” She didn’t know what to say.

“I know, you’ll say I just feel that way because I’m at that age and I’ll learn to love Bunnyburrow. And maybe you got your ‘rebellion out of your system.’ But it just upset me to hear you were back for good. Uh, not that it’s not nice to see you.”

She laughed and gave him a quick hug.

“Well, anyway, we’ll talk when you’re ready. If you want.”

“Thanks, Charlie.”

He left quickly, as if he’d already said more than he’d wanted to admit.

She sighed and went back in her room, this time to unpack.

Meanwhile, Nick woke up from his nap and found himself flipping through the Junior Ranger Scouts manual his mother bought him over twenty years ago and that he never got to use. And when he tried to be brave, loyal, helpful, and trustworthy for the bunny cop, she still saw him as just another cowardly, disloyal, obstructive, untrustworthy fox.

Still, it was an interesting read.

**Set Five**

This time when Judy and Nick went to her apartment, there were no reporters around and the Oryx-Antlersons were both still at work. Nick stayed out of sight when Judy went to get the key from her landlady. It was embarrassing enough for her to explain—after only three days!—that she wasn’t gone for good but back for good, without having to explain her vulpine visitor. The landlady just took Judy’s return in stride, probably having heard the news about Judy capturing Bellwether, and only said, “Remember, complementary de-lousing at the end of the month.”

“Uh, thank you.”

Nick managed not to laugh.

The biggest difference from before was that Nick and Judy were now a couple. But with her interview coming up in about an hour, this was not the time for kissing and cuddling, well, not much.

“Nick, that tickles when you stroke my leg!”

“I’m just checking on the bandage.”

“Uh huh.”

“No, really, I think it’s coming loose.”

“Well, why don’t you go out to Rat-Aid or Volegreens and see if you can buy me a fresh one. And I’ll start getting ready for the interview.”

“Remember, answer their questions with a question.”

She smiled. “I meant taking a shower, brushing my fur, stuff like that.”

“OK. Don’t bother with makeup.”

“I hardly ever wear it anyway.”

“Yeah, I like your fresh, natural look. But I meant they’ll probably put TV makeup on when you get to the studio.”

“Oh, right.”

By the time he got back from the drug store, Judy had showered, brushed her fur, and changed into her new black dress. Nick caught his breath at her beauty. Well, she was always beautiful, but she did indeed look tough but elegant.

“Can you do the zipper again?”

“Of course.”

He gave her a neck kiss after he finished the zipper.

“Nick!”

“Sorry. I shouldn’t distract you when you’re about to go on television.”

“Right.”

“Um, let me look at your leg. For purely medicinal purposes.”

“Uh huh.”

“Maybe we should do this in the bathroom. In case I need to clean it.”

“OK.” She looked self-conscious, but near as he could tell, there weren’t any other tenants around.

They quietly went into the bathroom and he had her sit on the toilet with the lid down. He sat on the floor in front of her. He carefully cut the old bandage off with his pocket knife.

“How does it look?”

“The leg, very nice. The wound, not too bad. It’s healing.”

“Good. It doesn’t hurt as much as yesterday.”

“Good.” He carefully put the new bandage on, using tape that would hold in place but wouldn’t rip out fur when it came off.

“You’re very good at that.”

“Well, I did read the Junior Ranger Scouts manual very thoroughly.”

“Not recently though.”

“That’s what you think.”

She laughed. He’d let her think it was a joke.

They went back to her room and he saw her look around as if really taking in that this was her home. He teased, “You can unpack later, Fluff, we’ve got to get to the TV studio.”

She nodded, even though she had nothing to unpack, and they headed out to catch the train to ZNN headquarters on Sousten Street, luckily only a couple stops away.


	23. Hour Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one.

**Set One**

When Judy’s alarm clock went off at 5:30, it took her a minute to get motivated to shut it off. She was definitely not as eager as she’d been her first morning, but maybe that was natural for a job, for Day Two to not feel as exciting and fresh. And of course, she hadn’t had a great first day. But maybe her neighbor was wrong that the second day would be worse.

She was again the first one on that floor of the apartment building to be awake, so she took her time in the bathroom. The shower helped energize her, and the Plush bath products made her feel as nice as they smelled. This would be an OK day at least, if not wonderful.

Meanwhile Nick kept sleeping.

**Set Two**

Judy nudged Nick even though he was sleeping.

“Huh?” he said, barely moving, although maybe he just didn’t want to fall out of the car.

“It’s hard to see much in this light, but the Zoogle map is confusing, and the ZTA map is even worse. It looks like Tudge-unga is north of Vine, not running through it.”

“Tu-hung-a. And it zigzags,” Nick murmured, then shook himself further awake. “Where are we?”

“I just crossed the bridge over from Ivy Avenue.”

“Cool, we’re almost there.” He looked around. “OK, yeah, I think I remember how to get there from here.”

He gave her directions for the rest of the way, including where Tujunga and Vine intersected rather than running parallel.

“…And here we are.”

“Wait, there’s no building here.”

“Yeah, well, when I said the corner of Tujunga and Vine, I meant the nearest spot you could drive to.” Nick pointed. “He lives up there.”

Judy looked and saw a long, narrow rope bridge with a far end that was much higher up than the end by the signpost. She parked the cart and they got out.

The bridge was just wide enough for her and Nick to walk next each other. She wondered what kind of animal Manchas was. Probably nothing too heavy, since she couldn’t imagine the bridge supporting much weight.

Now that they no longer had the slight shelter of her cart, she was much more aware of the rain and the mist. It was still beautiful but not exactly pleasant to walk through, especially around 5:15 in the morning.

As they got closer, Judy could more clearly see the treehouse on the other side of the bridge. There were lanterns on but probably as a safety precaution. She could see similar lights on buildings in the distance. She doubted many animals were awake, although Mr. Big had said Manchas was nocturnal.

When they stepped off the bridge, Judy felt some relief to be on relatively solid ground. And it was good to see a mailbox and a garden with vividly colored flowers, like birds of paradise. She felt less like they were on the edge of civilization.

She moved a vine aside to ring the doorbell. She had to reach up, and the size of the door indicated that the mammal who lived there was probably much taller than Nick, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything, if Mr. Big’s mansion was any example.

“Mr. Manchas? Judy Hopps, ZPD. We just want to know what happened to Emmitt Otterton.” She used the “we” even though she hadn’t identified Nick. She didn’t know if he’d ask questions, but he had said he knew Manchas, so maybe he would say something.

Manchas, who turned out to be a black jaguar, opened his door a little but kept it chained. He talked about Otterton’s attack and showed them the eye that the otter had clawed at. He said that Otterton had gone savage suddenly and inexplicably, except that he kept yelling about “Night Howlers.”

Judy looked at Nick, baffled. She had no idea what that meant.

Nick didn’t seem to know either, but then he said, “Oh, so, you know about the Night Howlers, too? Good, good, good. Because the Night Howlers are exactly what we are here to talk about, right?”

As he spoke, she gradually got it. Nick was bluffing. He was hustling Manchas, to help her. She played along, saying, “Yep. So, uh, you just open the door and tell us what you know, and we will tell you what we know. OK?”

Manchas agreed and shut the door, presumably so he could unhook the chain. Judy smiled at Nick and quietly said, “Clever fox.”

But when the door creaked open, there were sounds of struggle. Judy cautiously looked inside and saw Manchas as he’d described Otterton, down on all fours and looking savage, with wide, wild eyes!

Even though the rain was now pouring, Judy and Nick ran back across the rope bridge, trying not to lose their footing. They were almost across, she could see her dear little cart where she’d left it, when Manchas tried to pounce on them!

She told Nick to jump and they both did, down onto a branch below. But Manchas followed. They ran until they could dive into a hollow log that was big enough for Nick but not Manchas. Judy told Nick to keep his head down, as Manchas tried to attack through gaps in the top of the log.

Judy knew she was in over her head now, so she took out her police radio and called dispatch. They were definitely going to need back-up. She told Clawhauser about the savage jaguar, Nick correcting her pronunciation of “Tujunga,” as if that mattered just then.

They emerged from the log and then she slipped, so Nick grabbed her by the paw, just as Manchas pounced again. Her radio fell out of her other paw, so she couldn’t reply to Clawhauser. She knew she could never retrieve the radio, which must be plummeting hundreds of feet down. But their survival was more important at the moment.

She and Nick, who’d let go of her paw after she was back on her feet, kept running until they reached the sky-trams. She’d never ridden in one but when she was a little girl and used to dream of Zootopia, that was one of the things she’d most wanted to do, ride a sky-tram through the Rainforest. Well, it looked like that dream was about to come true.

Nick raced ahead of her, while she slipped on the wet platform. Manchas was gaining on her. She tried a maneuver she’d come up with at the Academy, swinging around a lamp-post. But the Academy gymnasium floor, even in the Rainforest practice exercises, had never been this slippery. She couldn’t get purchase on the platform when she landed, and she slid to the edge and then over, clinging by both paws, and then one paw, and then just three fingers!

Was this how her story was going to end?

…

Nick sprinted over to the sky-tram that had just arrived. He knew they ran on a timer, 24/7, even early in the morning like this, and you could hold on to them and delay them but not for long. He grabbed the door and opened it. He turned and told the bunny to get in. But she wasn’t there. He looked around, calling out to “Carrots.” Then he saw her clawing her way back onto the platform where she’d apparently slid off.

To his surprise, she impatiently told him to go. Meanwhile, Manchas crept closer to him. And the gondola pulled out of Nick’s reach. He was really going to have to think fast.

First, he tried to talk to Manchas “one predator to another,” calling him “Buddy” and acting like Manchas was in his right mind, which he obviously wasn’t. And then Manchas sprang! But Officer Hopps had chained him to the lamp-post.

Nick backed up, trying to give Manchas “personal space.” He knew it was crazy to be wisecracking right then, but that was one way Nick dealt with tense situations. And this was possibly the tensest situation he’d ever been in. Well, other than almost being iced about nine hours earlier.

Backing up on a bridge was not the cleverest thing he’d ever done. He went over the railing and would’ve plunged to his death if Carrots hadn’t grabbed his paw, her other paw grabbing a vine. They swung back and forth and he pleaded with her to not let go. So of course she let go.

But she planned out the timing and they landed on a nest of interlocking vines. Manchas snarled down at them from the sky-tram platform, sounding frustrated that they were out of his reach.

This time when Nick called the bunny “Carrots,” it was in grateful amazement. “Carrots, you saved my life!”

She modestly said, “Well, that’s what we do at the ZPD.” But before she got to the “D,” their nest gave way and they started plunging to their deaths after all. Along the way, they ran into giant leaves and more vines.

Then, when they just a few feet above the ground, the vines wrapped them into an extremely elaborate knot that would’ve impressed any Ranger Scout. They were hanging upside-down and it wasn’t exactly comfortable, but they were alive.

Nick caught his breath and found himself smiling like an idiot. He could hear police sirens and then a whole bunch of the ZPD showed up, including a cape buffalo police chief, who crossed his arms and wearily said, “Well, this should be good.”

…

It took about five minutes for McHorn to cut the vines to let Judy and Nick down, and about ten minutes for her to lead all the cops back up to the sky-tram platform where she’d left Manchas chained up. Along the way, Judy explained that this was more than just a missing mammals case and that Otterton and Manchas had both gone savage.

Bogo was skeptical, but she was sure he’d believe once he saw Manchas. When they got to the platform, however, there was no sign of the jaguar or even the chain. When Bogo wanted to leave, Judy called Nick over. He’d lagged behind everyone, as if he didn’t want to be seen, but she needed him now.

Bogo, who’d already suggested that any aggressive predator would look savage to a bunny, now said, “You think I’m gonna believe a fox?” Why did he have to be so prejudiced? OK, Judy knew the reputation for dishonesty that foxes had, and it did seem to be partially deserved, but, as she now told Bogo, Nick was a key witness.

Bogo reminded her of their deal, two days to find Otterton or she’d quit. And he demanded her badge! She felt like her heart was breaking. She feebly started to say, “But, Sir, we had till at least 4 p.m.,” but he more insistently demanded her badge.

She’d failed. She not only didn’t get her extra eight hours, but she would be losing the last eight. She would no longer be a cop, the job she’d dreamed of for so long. It was over. She came so close, but it was over. Nick was right, she wasn’t a real cop and her dreams were being crushed.

Nick had listened in stunned silence. This was so unfair! How could the police chief do this to her? And it was all Nick’s fault. Well, some of it. If he’d taken the bunny to another DMV, then they could’ve gotten to Tundratown Limo before it closed and maybe they could’ve talked to Manchas in the late afternoon, early evening, without sidetracking to Mr. Big’s. And Manchas wouldn’t have gone savage yet, so he would’ve told them more about the Night Howlers, and maybe the case would even be wrapped up by now.

This all went quickly through his mind and then he found himself saying, “Uh, no.”

Everyone looked at him and the police chief said, “What did you say, Fox?”

Well, there was only one way to play this, as if he had utter confidence in himself and the bunny. He walked over as he said, “Sorry, what I said was, 'Nooo! She will not be giving you that badge.' Look, you gave her a, a clown vest, a three-wheeled joke-mobile, and two days to solve a case you guys haven’t cracked in two weeks? Yeah, it’s no wonder she needed to get help from a fox. None of you guys were gonna help her, were you? Here’s the thing, Chief. You gave her the 48 hours, so technically we still have….” He quickly did the math. It was just over eight hours till 4 p.m., so they still had that, even if it looked like she’d screwed up enough to lose the bonus eight. He rounded up as he held up eight fingers, hoping no one would notice. “Ten left to find our Mr. Otterton, and that is exactly what we’re gonna do. So, if you’ll excuse us, we have a very big lead to follow, and a case to crack. Good day.” He saluted the buffalo and calmly headed over to an arriving gondola.

Judy caught the math mistake but let it go. She couldn’t believe it, Nick was standing up for her! He could’ve said that the case was over and he wanted her pen. But he had bought her more time. She thought of apologizing or explaining to Bogo, but she let it go. She followed Nick over to the gondola.

Nick held the door open for her and politely said, “Officer Hopps.” He was so changed now! Yes, she’d saved his life, but it was still hard to get used to this new Nick Wilde.

She looked back at Bogo as the gondola rose into the air. Was he really going to let her continue? He hadn’t said anything, unable to break into Nick’s smooth talk. But even after, he was silent. Did that mean she at least had till 4 p.m.?

The Rainforest looked even more beautiful and mysterious from the sky-tram. She couldn’t take it in though. She was alive and she still had hope, but this wasn’t going to be easy.

She thanked Nick, but instead of saying, “You’re welcome,” or “Don’t mention it,” he said, “Never let ‘em see that they get to you.”

She thought about that and then slowly said, “So things do get to you?”

He said they used to, when he was “small and emotionally unbalanced” like her. She thought he was just teasing, but then he told a heartbreaking story about when he was eight or nine and tried to join the Junior Ranger Scouts. He was the only predator in the pack and the prey kids had bullied him, holding him down and muzzling him, just because he was a fox. Nick told the story quietly, undramatically, not as if he were asking for her pity, although he unquestionably had all of it.

“…I learnt two things that day. One, I was never gonna let anyone see that they got to me.”

“And two?” she gently asked.

“If the world’s only gonna see a fox as shifty and untrustworthy, there’s no point in trying to be anything else.”

The sun had come up while Nick was talking, but he could still vividly visualize that dark night of twenty-three or twenty-four years ago. It wasn’t a story he’d ever told before, not even to his mother. He wasn’t sure why he’d told the bunny, except maybe that he’d wanted her to understand why he was the way he was.

Then she said, “Nick, you are so much more than that.” And she touched his arm.

He hadn’t looked at her while he was talking. He hadn’t met her eyes since he escorted her into the gondola. He now looked down at her fuzzy little paw. He moved away. He hadn’t meant to be so vulnerable, when he was trying to make a point about why it was a bad idea to be vulnerable.

He retreated to humor, by default. He imitated a reporter, talking about the jam-cams, as he looked down on the traffic below. They were out of the more isolated part of the RFD, on their way back downtown.

Judy wished he wouldn’t joke so much. This had been a serious moment and she was grateful he’d opened up to her. She wanted him to understand how much that meant to her, especially after their rocky start.

But he shushed her, not just because he seemed uncomfortable with honest emotion but because he seemed to have given himself an idea with his “jam-cams” joke. He pointed out that there were traffic cameras all over the canopy. The jaguar’s disappearance must’ve been caught on film!

This time when she called him “Slick” it was in admiration, rather than in disgusted annoyance like on Monday evening. Even calling him “sneaky” was a compliment. At least he was being slick and sneaky to help her crack the case. She gave him a friendly arm punch, like she’d give one of her brothers.

Nick said, “However, if you didn’t have access to the system before, I doubt Chief Buffalo-Butt is gonna let you into it now.”

He was right but she remembered Bellwether saying, “You’ve always got a friend at City Hall, Judy.” Bellwether had always been supportive and encouraging.

“You’ve got a friend at City Hall?” Nick said when she told him. “So what are you doing relying on a shifty, untrustworthy fox?”

“You happen to be a very helpful fox when you want to be. And it’s the Assistant Mayor, so I didn’t want to ask unless I had to.”

“Well, time is running out. I think you have to.”

She sighed. “Yes, I guess I do.”

**Set Three**

Judy woke up at 5:30, out of habit, even though it was a Saturday, and even though she had broken that habit the two mornings before. She couldn’t believe how much had changed in less than 24 hours. She wished the press conference were a bad dream, but she knew it was real.

She lay in bed, not wanting or needing to get up. She just stared at the ceiling, wondering what to do to make things better.

Meanwhile Nick kept sleeping.

**Set Four**

At dinner, everyone pretended everything was normal. It was a big meal, in honor of Easter, and Judy felt a little guilty that she hadn’t helped prepare it. But she knew she’d be around to help with lots of meals in the future. And despite her mood, she couldn’t help being amused that the candy didn’t seem to have spoiled the littles’ appetites.

Meanwhile Nick read some more about being a scout, often shaking his head in disbelief. It was so alien to how he’d ended up spending the rest of his childhood. He’d learned other lessons of survival. Still, it would’ve been nice to know things like how to make a tourniquet. That could’ve come in handy with some of the riskier hustles he and Finnick ran.

He thought of the Scout handkerchief, which he’d kept with him all these years, the only part of the uniform he held onto. He’d had his mother sell the rest, telling her he was bored with scouting. She looked disappointed but didn’t pry. He’d liked that about her, not realizing that after his dad disappeared, she just didn’t want to ask uncomfortable questions.

Why did he still have the handkerchief? It wasn’t like he hadn’t bought new ones. He supposed he kept it as a reminder of the cub he used to be, and how he’d once believed in things, until his dreams got crushed.

For that matter, why was he still carrying around the bunny’s pen? It wasn’t like he needed a reminder of her, or of the self he’d been for less than 48 hours. Maybe he just wasn’t good at letting go.

He took the handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped away a stray tear running down his cheek. Then he put the handkerchief away and took out the pen. He hadn’t realized at the time that the pen was recording, and he hadn’t played it back since that discovery, but maybe it was time to listen again.

**Set Five**

They made it to the ZNN studio a couple minutes late but that seemed to be fine. Judy was led to makeup and Nick was told he could go with her. As the makeup artist worked, Nick said, “Just keep calm, think through what you say, and don’t say more than you have to.”

Judy tried to nod without messing up her makeup.

The interviewer was Spike Thorne, a porcupine. Judy was careful when she shook his hand.

“Good to meet you, Officer Hopps.”

“You, too.”

They both sat down and then Thorne explained, “This will be a quick interview, five or ten minutes, and then they’ll edit it down for the six o’clock broadcast, with the full interview available on Zootube later.”

Judy nodded. She had always wondered how that worked. Her press conference had been different, since it had aired live and unedited at the time, with excerpts on the evening news. Not that she had watched it that night, but she saw it on the Interpet a few weeks later, when things were getting bad and she made herself face what she’d said so she could understand how it had backfired. She had to hope that this wouldn’t have any kind of fallout.

Nick watched from the sidelines, silently rooting for her.

THORNE: Good evening, Officer Hopps. Thank you for coming to our studio.  
HOPPS: Thank you, it’s good to be here.  
THORNE: How are you feeling?  
HOPPS: (hesitating) A little tired.  
THORNE: (chuckling) I’m not surprised, with what you accomplished yesterday.  
HOPPS: Yes, well, I had some help.  
THORNE: That’s right. A fox came up with the sly scheme to get Mayor Bellwether to confess, right?  
[Would Judy react to the loaded word “sly”? Nick sort of wished now he hadn’t come along.]  
HOPPS: That’s right. It was a clever scheme that worked. And I think it shows that predators and prey can achieve things, together.  
THORNE: This is quite a contrast to what you said about predators three months ago.  
[No, no, this was not good!]  
HOPPS: I was wrong then. I made assumptions and jumped to conclusions. But I never meant that all predators were savage by nature. There is potentially good and bad in everyone.  
[Had she saved it?]  
THORNE: Even in Mayor Bellwether?  
HOPPS: Yes, but she chose to do bad.  
THORNE: (chuckling) Or baaaaad.  
[Would Judy laugh? Would it be better if she did or she didn’t?]  
HOPPS: (as if she doesn’t get the joke) Yes, she took it to extremes. But I don’t think we should scapego—I don’t think we should judge someone by the group they belong to. We’re all individuals.  
THORNE: Well, I think you’re a remarkable individual.  
HOPPS: (modestly) Thank you.  
THORNE: And I understand you were injured in the line of duty. Was this when the fox pretended to attack you?  
HOPPS: No! Nick would never—No, it was due to an accident when we were running through the museum.  
THORNE: May I ask why you were trespassing in the Natural History Museum when it was closed?  
HOPPS: We were trying to take a shortcut to the ZPD.  
THORNE: And this was after you blew up a train, right?  
HOPPS: Yes, but—  
[Nick put his head in his paws. Judy caught sight of him and seemed to gather herself together.]  
HOPPS: I think it was a classic case of doing the wrong things for the right reason.  
THORNE: Oh?  
HOPPS: Yes, mistakes were made and perhaps I was overzealous. But I got the bad guy. That’s my job.  
THORNE: I guess that’s one way to look at it. I’m afraid that’s all the time we have. Thank you so much, Officer Hopps.  
HOPPS: Um, you’re welcome.  


It wasn’t till Nick and Judy were walking towards the train station, her leaning on him, that she said, “I blew it again, didn’t I?”

He shrugged. “At least he didn’t ask you about your mob ties.”

She couldn’t help laughing. “Thank you.”

He kissed the top of her head and then they walked onward.


	24. Hour Thirty-One

**Set One**

Judy again got ready much too early, so she spent the extra time skimming through her training manual to see if there was something she’d missed that she could’ve gotten the fox on. She knew she should just let it go and forget about him, but it wasn’t that easy. 

Meanwhile Nick kept sleeping. 

**Set Two**

Nick took out his phone. “It’s just after six. What time does City Hall open?” 

“I think nine.” 

“So three hours out of eight? That leaves us five.” 

“Right. That might be enough.” 

“It’s worth trying.” 

She nodded. “Exactly.” 

“So I’ll meet you at City Hall at ninish.” 

She shook her head. “No way, Slick. I’m not letting you out of my sight till this case is over.” 

“Hey, I know I’m irresistible—” 

“Har har.” 

“Don’t worry, Officer Fluff, I’m not going anywhere till I get the carrot pen.” 

Was that why he’d stood up for her, why he hadn’t climbed into the first available gondola and left her to deal with Manchas on her own? She couldn’t believe that. But she understood that he was back to his protective shell, after opening up about his painful memory. She understood. They hadn’t really known each other that long, despite what they’d been through, especially in the last eventful hour. And foxes were less emotional than bunnies. 

“So where are we going to spend the time while we’re waiting for City Hall to open?” 

“I, I’ll take you to a safehouse.” 

“Ah.” 

She expected him to question it, especially since it wasn’t like she had the resources of the ZPD behind her. But they were coming into downtown now and the gondola was approaching the platform, a couple of ravers waiting to board for the return trip into the Rainforest after a night of partying. 

… 

Nick looked at the apartment door with the cheerfully pink "Welcome to Judy's Pad" sign. "This is the safehouse?" 

"Yeah, safe house, with a space in the middle. A house that is safe." 

"Yeah. Cute." He should've known. A rabbit whose boss kept wanting to fire her and wouldn't even let her run a license plate was not going to have a building set aside for the sequestering of foxes. But Nick was curious about her apartment and surprised she trusted him enough to have him over. Or maybe she did just want to make sure he didn't disappear. He had no intention of going anywhere until he got her pen and erased his confession of "felony tax evasion." And, OK, he planned to keep helping her on this case in the meantime. She had saved his life and they were sort of friends now. 

She let him into her very small apartment. In the early daylight, the walls looked greasy. She'd brightened the room up a little (it was only the one multi-purpose room), as she had the door, with little touches, including on the bed. 

"Plushies, nice. I've never slept with a whole bunch of bunnies before." Or any bunnies for that matter. 

She blushed and swept the stuffed animals onto the floor. "They make me feel less homesick." 

He could've mocked her but he liked the touch of vulnerability inside the little bunny who usually tried to act tough. Besides, he had another tease in mind. "We are sleeping together, right?" 

"What? Nick, I didn't bring you here to—" 

"To nap? I mean, there's only the one bed and, other than the nap at Mr. Big’s and my little doze in the cart, we have been up all night, running around Tundratown and the Rainforest." 

"Well, yeah, but— OK, we can nap for a couple hours. In our clothes. And you can have the bed. I’ll take the chair.” 

“I don’t want to put you out.” 

“It’s fine. You’re the guest. And we won’t be sleeping that long, just a quick little nap.” 

“OK. Uh, do you mind if I use your shower first? I don’t feel that fresh after getting rained on, chased by a jaguar, and wrapped in vines.” 

“Oh, sure.” She handed him a towel and a shower caddy full of Plush products. 

“Nice! I’ll smell good, too.” Then he almost bit his tongue because it sounded like he meant that he thought she smelled nice. Well, she did, although some of that might’ve been his ancient predator response to prey. “I mean smell good as well as feel fresh.” 

“And that’s so important when you’re about to go to sleep.” 

“Well, I don’t want to offend the Assistant Mayor later.” 

She shook her head. “Go take a shower while the bathroom’s still free.” 

So he did. The water felt really good on his aching body. And the Plush products did feel good on his fur. 

… 

As soon as Nick left the room, Judy heard through the wall, “So, Rabbit, who’s your houseguest?” 

“We know he’s not a bunny. What is he?” 

“A fox and will you two please not say anything when he comes back?” 

“Don’t worry. We respect your privacy.” 

“Uh huh.” She crossed her arms, although they couldn’t see it. 

“We totally do. But what are you doing having a fox over when you’re supposed to go to work today?” 

“I’m working on a case. He’s a key witness.” 

“Is that what the kits are calling it these days?” 

Both Bucky and Pronk laughed. She could only imagine how rough this would be if she had an actual boyfriend over. They did resist saying anything when Nick returned with the towel around his neck and all his clothes back on. 

“The bathroom’s free now.” 

“I’ll take my shower later, after the nap and after everyone leaves for work.” 

“OK.” He hung up the towel on the hook and then crawled into her bed. “Goodnight, Carrots. Or morning, whatever’s applicable.” 

He seemed to drop right to sleep. She envied him his ability to fall asleep so easily, under various circumstances. Well, she wouldn’t need to sleep long. She curled up in the chair as best she could, wondering if it would be easier if she put her legs on the table. But she might fall off that way. 

She listened to Nick’s breathing. It was strange to have someone other than her sisters sleeping in the same room with her, but it was nice. She got up and grabbed a plushie from the floor. She curled up with it. That was better. She thought about setting the alarm on her phone but she was sure that she wouldn’t sleep long in this position. Just a nice quick little nap. 

**Set Three**

Judy suddenly remembered that her parents had called the night before. She got out of bed and decided to face whatever they had to say. 

“Hey, Jude the Dude. Um, we heard about you cracking the big case.” 

“Are you all right? Please call us back!” 

“We’re real proud of you. Well, kind of a proud-scared combo.” 

“We thought you were just a meter maid!” 

“Call us back when you can. Unless you get back late from celebrating.” 

“We love you!” 

She shook her head. She was sort of surprised that her mother seemed more upset than her father. Usually he was the more emotional one. 

She thought about calling them but it was still kind of early, even for farmers. She’d wait till after breakfast. 

Meanwhile Nick kept sleeping. 

**Set Four**

Nick clicked the playback button on the pen. He heard a reporter asking, “Why is this happening?” 

And then Judy said, “We still don’t know. But it may have something to do with biology.” Another reporter asked her to clarify that, so she said, “A biological component. You know, something in their DNA.” And when a different reporter asked her to elaborate, she said, “What I mean is, thousands of years ago predators survived through their aggressive hunting instincts. For whatever reason, they seem to be reverting back to their primitive, savage ways.” 

Three months later, he could still vividly recall how he’d felt when he heard that. He’d gotten over the pleasant shock of her asking him to be her partner in the ZPD and he’d actually filled out the simple application, using the carrot pen that she’d given him for helping her crack the case. He felt proud of her up onstage and honored that she wanted to officially work with him. 

And then, he must’ve clicked the recording button on the pen without realizing it. He’d listened to her in increasing disbelief. Not only had she misunderstood his advice about answering their questions with her own question to answer, but she was taking simple questions asking her to explain and going off on some half-baked theory strung together from what the honey badger doctor had said and probably some anti-predator crap she heard growing up. 

He’d thought she was different. He’d thought she was his friend. OK, she wore the fox repellent, but that was probably a carryover from being a little country bunny in the big city. She didn’t really believe that predators were more primitive and savage than prey, did she? 

Maybe she didn’t even know this about herself. She’d reacted in innocent surprise to his anger, and then in instinctual fear when he lunged at her a little. She wasn’t like the kids in the Scout troop or like Jerry Jumbeaux, Jr. She wasn’t a hateful bigot, but she was a bigot. She might not want him muzzled, but she didn’t really trust him. 

And yet, looking back three months later, he knew that she really had meant the part about wanting to be his partner. Her friendly feelings for him were just as real as her prejudice. Maybe she could overcome the prejudice. Maybe befriending a fox had started to change the way she thought, although at that point she had just started to see him as an exceptional predator. 

He shook his head. Who knew what she thought by now? He shouldn’t care but he couldn’t help it. He’d liked her, liked how she made him feel, until she uttered those fateful words that he knew he should erase but couldn’t bring himself to. Why was he even keeping the pen? The accidental recording had wiped out his confession of felony tax evasion. 

He’d keep the pen, the same way he’d kept the Scout handkerchief all these years. And maybe someday he’d find something worth recording over Officer Toot-Toot’s pseudo-scientific speech of betrayal. 

Meanwhile, Judy started a game of Brabble with some of her siblings. The inevitable arguments over word definitions and spellings were a welcome distraction. 

**Set Five**

GROWLEY: Mayor Dawn Bellwether was officially removed from office today, with evidence mounting that she was guilty of masterminding the savage attacks that have plagued Zootopia of late.  
MOOSEBRIDGE: Officer Judy Hopps, who reportedly recorded a confession of guilt by the mayor yesterday, gave an exclusive ZNN interview to Spike Thorne earlier this evening.  
THORNE: How are you feeling?  
HOPPS: (hesitating) A little tired.  
THORNE: (chuckling) I’m not surprised, with what you accomplished yesterday.  
HOPPS: Yes, well, I had some help.  
THORNE: That’s right. A fox came up with the sly scheme to get Mayor Bellwether to confess, right?  
HOPPS: That’s right. It was a clever scheme that worked. And I think it shows that predators and prey can achieve things, together….I don’t think we should judge someone by the group they belong to. We’re all individuals.  
THORNE: Well, I think you’re a remarkable individual.  
HOPPS: (modestly) Thank you.  
GROWLEY: In other news…. 

Judy shook her head and walked away from the televisions in the department store. Nick followed. 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it, Carrots?” 

“They completely edited out all the awkward parts.” 

“Well, the interviewer came across as an ass, no offense to donkeys.” 

“Yes, but so did I.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“But, Nick, they said they were going to put the full version online.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean they’ll showcase it. And for whatever reason, they decided to not sensationalize it. This might be a case where it’s a better story to leave you as the infallible heroine.”

“I guess so.”

“Come on, Fluff. You’re a little tired so I should escort you home.”

So he did.


	25. Hour Thirty-Two

**Set One**

At 7:01 Judy took a last look in the mirror. Unlike yesterday, she didn’t see a heroine in the mirror. She saw a bunny who had made mistakes. Well, maybe she wouldn’t make any today. She’d do her duty as a meter maid and try to give out at least 300 tickets.

She thought about taking the fox repellent with her again. Not that her troubles with foxes were the kind that her parents had warned her about. No doubt Nick Wilde had wished for a bunny repellent yesterday. Well, she would do her best never to deal with him again. After all, he technically wasn’t a law-breaker and she needed to concentrate on actual criminals. No, not criminals, people who parked too long in one spot.

She decided she might as well take Fox Away along. It gave her added confidence and it could be used on other mammals if anyone gave her a hard time about ticketing them. No, that wouldn’t be right. OK, if someone physically threatened her, then she could use it, right? She’d double-check in the training manual about that.

Meanwhile Nick kept sleeping.

**Set Two**

Nick wasn’t sure if he was dreaming, but he thought he heard a voice say, “So what do you think, Pronk? Is the fox her boyfriend?”

“Nah, the bunny said they’ll sleep separately and with their clothes on.”

“Well, maybe they just started dating. Or she’s old-fashioned.”

Nick opened his eyes but he didn’t see anyone else in the room. He didn’t hear anything more but the bunny’s slow dozing breath, as she sat slumped in her chair. It was a comforting sound. He drifted back to sleep.

**Set Three**

Judy had cereal for breakfast. She didn’t feel like even microwaving. And she realized she wasn’t ready to call her parents back. She’d wait for them to try to reach her again. Or maybe after she heard from Nick, she’d feel better about her life in Zootopia and then she could face her parents’ questions.

So it was Saturday. Her first day off in the big city. How should she spend it?

If this had been a normal first week, she would want to get out and see the rest of the city. But she’d gone to several of the districts in the past few days, some of them with Nick, and she wasn’t ready to revisit them.

Of course, she could just stay home, rest and recover from the craziness. But she decided to save that for Sunday. She wanted to get out a little today. So she decided she’d explore downtown and maybe Savanna Central. There were some interesting places to go to that were either in walking distance or a short train ride away. It would be fun to play tourist in her new home. She could leave the Rainforest District, Tundratown, and the rest for future weekends.

Meanwhile Nick kept sleeping.

**Set Four**

The Brabble game took awhile to descend into loud disagreement, maybe because Judy was no longer one of them and they seemed to be treating her with kit-gloves. But at last, it was satisfying to have one sister Zoogling terms to prove they existed, while a brother lugged in the old unabridged dictionary to prove whether his opponents' words were “real,” and everyone took sides, even siblings who weren’t playing, even littles who could barely spell their own names. Judy was starting to feel like she was really home.

Meanwhile Nick decided this was enough of a trip down memory lane and it was time to make dinner. He decided on spaghetti, since he had lots of it and it was one of his few specialties. He liked how it was a way of making something satisfying easily. And unlike the rest of life, it was OK if it got a little tangled.

**Set Five**

Nick tucked Judy into her own bed and then handed her a couple plushies to cuddle with.

“I’d rather cuddle with you,” she said.

“After dinner, Fluff. I’m going to go get take-out and bring it back. You rest. You’re supposed to be recuperating and you’ve been on the go for hours.”

“Well, yes. Can I have French fries?”

“I was gonna get pasta but OK.”

“No, whatever you get is fine. Thank you, Nick. You’re a very sweet boyfriend.”

He leaned over her again as if to kiss her but then she heard a voice through the wall say, “I think I’m gonna hurl!”

“Shut up!”

“No, you shut up!”

“Maybe we should go back to my place,” Nick whispered.

“They’re my neighbors. I'll deal with it.”

“OK.”

“Guys,” Judy said towards the wall, “I understand you taking an interest in my life. But Nick and I just got together as a couple—”

“Ha, I told you, Pronk! You owe me five bucks.”

Judy shook her head and kept going. “And we’ve dealt with a lot and have a lot more to deal with. So please try to have some consideration for us.”

“What about you two having consideration for us? I have a weak stomach.”

“He’s right, Snookums. We should watch what we say, huh, Fluffy Cakes?”

Judy felt like giggling, but instead she said, “OK, Red Stallion.”

Nick’s eyes widened and she had the feeling he liked that one although she had meant to be silly.

On the other side of the wall, both Bucky and Pronk made gagging noises.

Nick shook his head, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and headed out to get take-out.

It wasn’t till after Nick left that the Oryx-Antlersons said, “All kidding aside, Rabbit, he seems nice,” and “Yeah, we’re happy for you.”

“Well, thank you.” She still planned to spend more time at Nick’s than her place in the future. Well, until he went off to the academy. She shook her head. She didn’t want to think about that yet. She wasn’t ready to say goodbye to him again, although at least this time he would come back as her ZPD partner.

Well, the immediate “this time,” he came back with macaroni and French fries.


	26. Hours Thirty-Three to Thirty-Six

**Set One**

When Ben saw Officer Hopps come in her second morning, she looked a lot less chipper than she had the day before.

“Parking duty’s rough when you first get started but you’ll get the hang of it.”

She sighed. “I know.”

“And don’t set your goals too high. Two hundred is a lot for one day. Just aim for one hundred, like Chief Bogo said.”

“I did two hundred and sixty-two.” She said it without bragging, as if it wasn’t good enough.

He decided she must be a perfectionist with unrealistic ambitions. Or maybe she had excelled but didn’t enjoy the work itself. Ben knew he wouldn’t, all that running around. He was much happier at his desk, doing dispatch. In her case, it probably wasn’t the active nature of the job and more the tediousness of handing out ticket after ticket.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to do other stuff after you’ve been here awhile.”

“Thanks, Clawhauser.” She went off to the bull pen with a little more spring in her step.

…

When Judy put one ticket on a car, a disgruntled moose snapped, “I was thirty seconds over!” And later a mouse sarcastically told her, “Yeah, you’re a real hero, Lady!” It was not as triumphant a morning as her first one on the job.

…

Meanwhile Nick rolled out of bed at his usual time. He could take his time getting ready. He wasn’t meeting Finnick till noon, because of the timing of this hustle. 

**Set Two**

Nick and Judy kept sleeping.

**Set Three**

Judy decided to clean her apartment before she went anywhere, since not much was open before ten. Unfortunately, her apartment was very small and there wasn’t much to clean. So then she cleaned the shared bathroom.

Then when she killed enough time she went to the Savanna Central plaza, but not to the ZPD. Instead she visited the Natural History Museum. It looked like it would be closed for remodeling in the spring, so this was a good time to visit. She could see what was on display now and then visit again later and compare.

She found herself lingering in front of a painting showing an ancient zebra tribe making peace with a lion tribe. Was that how it began, the peace and harmony between prey and predators?

She heard someone say, “Stupid zebras. It’s not like lions or any predators ever really became civilized or even tame.”

“Yeah, look at Mayor Lionheart.”

Judy was afraid to turn her head. She didn’t want to know what kind or kinds of animals these were. And she didn’t want them to recognize her as the bunny cop that said that predators were reverting to their primitive, savage ways.

Meanwhile Nick rolled out of bed at his usual time. He hadn’t told Finnick a specific time to meet up and his friend hadn’t asked. He now texted, “See you at noon?” Finnick replied, “OK.”

Nick was ready and waiting in front of his apartment building when the van pulled up.

**Set Four**

Judy watched TV with her family until it was late enough for her to go to sleep.

It took Stu and Bonnie awhile to make the rounds to check on all their children’s rooms. And they had to get glasses of water for some of the littles, and stop a few of the teenagers from trying to sneak out.

“I don’t care if it’s Spring Break, you’re not going to a party!” Bonnie said, while Stu reluctantly agreed not to ground them since it was Easter.

When they were finally settled into their own bed, Stu said, “We never had that kind of trouble with Judy.”

“No, we had other trouble.”

“She was a good kit.”

“I know, Stu, it’s just.” Bonnie sighed. “I’m worried about her. And not for the reasons I was worried when she went off to the big city.”

“I know, Bon. At least when she was risking her life as a cop, it was something we’d always expected, and dreaded. But for her to come home like this, and for no good reason?”

“I wish she would talk to us about it, really talk to us. She’s trying so hard to act like everything’s fine, but did you see the way her ears were drooping?”

“I know. But I didn’t want to pry. And if she is going to be here awhile, I figure we can wait for her to open up to us.”

“I suppose.” Bonnie sighed. “Well, we’ll see how she is working the stand tomorrow.”

“Yeah.”

They kissed goodnight and then cuddled up and soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile Nick had dinner and then got so bored that he cleaned his apartment. Then he texted Finnick, “I think I’ll take tomorrow off, too.” Finnick replied, “OK.” It wasn’t that Nick had any plans for the next day, quite the opposite, but he just didn’t feel motivated to do any hustles. He’d wait till he got his groove back, whenever that would be.

He figured he might as well go to sleep. That would pass some time.

**Set Five**

Nick and Judy lay in her bed cuddling, kissing, and whispering. They didn’t say much of substance, mostly observations on how nice the cuddling and kissing were. They enjoyed being together, happy that their estrangement had ended and that they were a couple now. They tried not to think too much about the future, although they knew that Judy would go back to work the next day and gradually become able to do a full load again, once her leg was healed, and although they knew that Nick would apply for and probably get into the academy.

She did say, “Will you write while you’re away?”

“You mean emails? That’s sort of passé.”

“I meant paper letters.”

“Oh, long, corny love letters?”

“Well, only if you want to.”

“OK. If you write back.”

“I will.”

“And if that gets boring, I’ll tell you how bad the food and everything is and we can compare notes on your time there.”

“I’d like that, too.”

Nick left shortly before midnight and walked home in the moonlight.


	27. Hours Thirty-Seven to Thirty-Nine

**Set One**

Finnick got to the Troop Street station a little after noon. It’d been awhile since they’d done a hustle using public transportation and he felt weird without his van, although he had stowed it someplace safe enough.

Nick was waiting for him, but looking at his phone. They nodded hello as they walked over to each other. They swiped their ZPD cards and caught the Purple Line to Savanna Central.

Then they switched to the Red Line, since the Yellow Line barely touched the Canal District. Yellow was the one that, after circling most of the city, headed out to the sticks. This reminded Finnick to ask, “So what happened with you and the bunny after I left? I saw her waiting on the other side of the van.”

Nick shrugged. “Not much. She accused me of breaking the law and I showed her that my paperwork was in order.”

“Oh. So is she a real cop or just a meter maid?”

“I think she’s a meter maid who wants to be a real cop. But she’s kidding herself, especially if she thinks she’s going to climb to the top on my back.”

“Uh, OK.” Nick seemed to be taking this more personally than he was admitting, but Finnick let it go. “So tell me more about today’s hustle.”

Nick looked around the train and it apparently wasn’t empty enough to avoid eavesdropping. “I’ll tell you when we get there.”

“I can’t wait.”

They got off at Misty Boulevard and then Nick explained his scheme. His friend Al Packer, who, yes, was an alpaca, got a deal on surplus tuna, which he was going to help them import into Tundratown, where they could sell it at a huge mark-up.

“What does he need us for?”

“I’ve got the contacts. And you’re my partner, Buddy.”

Finnick thought but didn’t say that this wasn’t Nick’s cleverest hustle, but it would have to do for that day.

Packer’s tugboat pulled up and they boarded. If nothing else, it was a nice day to be out on the water.

…

Meanwhile Judy kept issuing tickets. No one had given her any trouble the day before, but now she kept hearing complaints, like the little hippo girl who said, “My mommy says she wishes you were dead,” and the mongoose who said, “Uncool, Rabbit! My tax dollars pay your salary!”

She had to keep reminding herself she was a real cop.

**Set Two**

Nick and Judy kept sleeping.

**Set Three**

Finnick waited till they were on the road a few minutes before he asked, “So what’s going on with you and that bunny?”

“What do you mean?” Nick said defensively.

“Well, let’s see. She asked you to help her find Otterton or she’d get you on felony tax evasion. Then you two disappear for a couple days and the next thing I hear, you’ve found not only Otterton but fourteen other missing mammals, including Manchas. Oh, and she says they all went savage because they’re predators and that’s what we do.”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“So, uh, what’s happening with the tax evasion?”

“She dropped it.”

“Good.” Finnick felt like there was more going on here but he wasn’t sure how to ask.

Then Nick said, “I hope my mom’s all right.”

“I don’t think they’re gonna treat her any different now.”

“I hope not.”

They didn’t talk much the rest of the way to the hospital on Harbour Street. Finnick had been there enough that he didn’t need directions.

She was awake and able to see visitors when they arrived. Finnick asked, “You want me to wait here? I don’t mind.” He could nap in the waiting room.

“No, it’s fine. I wouldn’t have invited you if it weren’t OK.”

So Finnick followed Nick into the elevator and to Mrs. Wilde’s room.

“Nicky! And Finnicky!”

Finnick managed not to scowl. He hated nicknames on his name, even if it wasn’t his real name. But he knew Mrs. Wilde didn’t know any better.

“Hey, Mom.” Nick went over and kissed his mother’s cheek. They looked a lot alike, but not as much as Nick looked like old pictures of his dad.

“Hi, Mrs. Wilde.”

“What brings you two boys by?”

Boys. They were in their thirties and she still acted like they were kits. But Finnick liked that, although he’d never admit it.

“We had the day off and we just thought we’d say hi.”

Nick obviously wasn’t going to tell his mother about all the anti-pred crap. He’d done his best to shelter her from the real world for the past twenty years, ever since he was a kit who had to grow up too fast. Finnick knew that Nick was saving some of his money for an eventual escape from the city, someplace where preds could live more peacefully, wherever that might be. But Nick probably hadn’t counted on a bunny meter maid starting a species war.

Well, maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. But things did feel tenser than a couple days ago.

“How sweet! So what have you been up to?”

“Different business ventures.” Nick proceeded to give her a highly edited version of their recent hustles.

“He always was so ambitious and creative,” she told Finnick proudly, “even as a kit.”

“Yeah, I know.” Finnick knew that Nick was the idea guy, while Finnick was the muscle and sometimes the reality check.

After awhile, a zebra nurse came in and said that visiting hours were over. As near as Finnick could tell, the prey in the hospital didn’t have any anti-pred prejudice, but then that would probably go against their oaths or something. Finnick thought Nick was being a little paranoid, but he understood that Nick had always been protective of his mom, especially since his dad disappeared.

They said their goodbyes and then Finnick asked Nick if he wanted to get a bite to eat.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Are we doing a hustle today?”

Nick shrugged and sighed. “I guess. You got any ideas?”

Wow, Nick was in bad shape! Was it only the crap the bunny said at the press conference and how some prey were reacting? Nick had never let anyone get to him like this before. But Finnick still wasn’t sure how or if he should dig deeper.

Instead, he said, “Yeah, how about Hustle #47? We haven’t done that one in a long time and it’s a simple set-up.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

…

Meanwhile Judy got lunch and then went to the library. She checked out some books on history and science, feeling like she wanted to have a better understanding of what was going on with the predators, past and present. Yes, it’d been covered in school, but never in any depth. And she felt like she didn’t know enough about predators to speak with authority, in the way she had at yesterday’s press conference. These books wouldn’t answer all her questions of course, but it was a start. And she’d do some online research, too, but she could do that at home.

She carried the books back to her apartment. She didn’t really feel like exploring the city anymore that day and instead wanted to explore mentally.

**Set Four**

Nick and Judy slept.

**Set Five**

Nick and Judy slept.


	28. Hour Forty

**Set One**

Duke Weaselton arrived with his orange duffel bag at the Flora & Fauna flower shop. Doug had described the “Night Howler” bulbs to him. They would look like moldy onions, but Duke had the feeling that they were something more sinister than that, judging from the name. Not that Doug would tell him anything. He wasn’t too friendly. You might even say he was unfriendly.

Well, it wasn’t any of Duke’s business. Or rather, it was his business in the sense that Doug had made him an offer he couldn’t refuse: money. But he knew that it was best not to ask too many questions.

He waited till the pig proprietor was distracted and then he quickly scooped a bunch of the orange bulbs into his bag till it was full.

Then the pig frantically yelled, “Hey, Weasel, what are you doing?”

Duke quickly zipped up the bag. “Nothing.” Then he made a run for it. He was skinny and fast and he knew downtown like the back of his paw. He was sure he’d lose the pig quickly.

Unfortunately, the pig went and got the meter maid who was parked out front. And she started chasing after him, yelling, “Stop in the name of the law!”

Who was she kidding? He defiantly replied, “Catch me if ya can, Cottontail!”

He led her through alleys and down streets, cutting through crowds and dodging a full-sized police cruiser driven by a rhino. She kept up with him but he knew the perfect place to lose her.

He threw his duffel bag over the gates of Little Rodentia and dived through the entrance, catching the bag as it fell. He kept running through the tiny district, down the streets, over rooftops, and even along the roof of a miniature train. He managed to dodge the Habitrails connecting the L.R. skyscrapers, until the rabbit, who’d somehow gotten ahead of him, hung from one and grabbed him. They and the duffel bag all went flying.

He landed hard, at The Big Donut shop. The rabbit was still after him, so he said, “Have a donut, Copper!” and kicked the giant plaster donut off the roof and towards her. She ducked but it did stop her. In fact, she went chasing after the donut.

He grabbed the duffel bag and chuckled. “Come to papa!”

Unfortunately, the rabbit had caught the donut and she now threw it at him. He was trapped inside! As she rolled him down the street, he realized that this hustle was not going as well as he’d hoped.

…

Dawn Bellwether looked out Lionheart’s office window and thought she saw the bunny cop rolling a giant, weasel-filled donut down the street.

“Focus, Smellweather.” The Mayor had his back to the window and probably didn’t notice.

“Sorry, Sir.”

She finished taking notes and then said, “I’ll get on it right away, Sir.”

“See that you do.”

She nodded and scurried out. Oh, she how she loathed that lion! But she could be patient. She would take him down sooner or later. If enough predators went savage, he would have to resign. If only she could find some way to expose his asylum, while keeping her own hooves clean.

She dropped her notes off in her pathetic little office by the boiler. She could deal with Lionfart’s assignment later. She wanted to know what was going on over at the ZPD.

She left City Hall and headed across the plaza to the police station. When she got to the lobby, she saw the cheetah from dispatch actually off his fat bottom and standing in front of his desk, looking down at a large plaster donut.

“Hey, Clawhauser, too bad it’s not real, huh?”

He looked at her in surprise, maybe at her knowing his name, maybe at her joking with him. “Assistant Mayor Bellwether!” he exclaimed.

“Hi, Ben. How did this donut get here?”

“Well, you know Officer Hopps, the bunny?”

“Yes, I know her.”

“Well, she rolled a crook into the lobby in it.”

“How creative!”

“Yeah, well, Chief Bogo isn’t too happy about it. I guess she incited a scurry in Little Rodentia and broke some other laws to capture the thief.”

“Oh, what a shame! But she did catch the bad guy, right?”

“Well, yeah. But the Chief doesn’t like rookies going so far out of their assigned roles.”

“Maybe I can have a chat with him, put in a good word for her.”

“Gee, Assistant Mayor, that would be great if you could! Judy really wants to be a cop, but she tries too hard.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

There might be a way that Dawn could use this situation to her advantage, although she wasn’t yet sure how.

Then a female otter with a purple coat came over and said, “I must talk to Chief Bogo! I’m tired of waiting!”

Clawhauser gestured for her to be patient and then he went back behind the front desk and buzzed the police chief’s office. “Chief, uh, Mrs. Otterton’s here to see you again.”

“Not now,” snarled Chief Bogo through the intercom.

“OK, I just need to know if you want to take it this time. She seems really upset.”

“NOT NOW!”

“I’m really sorry, Mrs. Otterton. The Chief will be with you as soon as he’s free.”

Before the words were completely out of Clawhauser’s mouth, the otter dashed up the stairs.

“Oh dear,” Dawn said, trying not to show her amusement.

Clawhauser chased after the otter, with more speed than Dawn would’ve expected given his girth, although he wasn’t that fast for a cheetah. Dawn followed, thinking of how Mrs. Otterton would be very upset if she knew that her missing husband had gone savage. It was ironic of course, him being a florist and yet not immune to the dark power of Night Howlers.

Dawn was just far enough behind to not be observed by Bogo or Judy when Mrs. Otterton burst into Bogo’s office. She left the door open and Dawn was just close enough to eavesdrop.

“Chief Bogo, please! Five minutes of your time, please!”

Clawhauser was breathless as he caught up with her, telling his boss, “I’m sorry, Sir. I tried to stop her. She’s super slippery. I gotta go sit down.” He returned to the front desk, but Dawn waited in the hallway for her moment.

The distraught wife talked about her missing husband and pleaded for someone to find him. Bogo tried to politely brush her off. Dawn almost felt sorry for her. As predators went, otters were cute and cuddly, but Otterton knew too much and she couldn’t leave him out there to tell Mr. Big. Now he was safely contained in Lionheart’s asylum, and he could stay there for the moment. It was ironic though, wasn’t it? Predators were more useful in their natural savage state than in their falsely civilized form.

Dawn heard Officer Hopps volunteer to find Mr. Otterton. Mrs. Otterton was thrilled. And Dawn was happy, too. If Judy really did trace Otterton, she’d find him at the asylum and maybe she’d discover that Lionheart was keeping all the predators who had gone savage. The bunny being reckless and eager to prove herself would have to be a plus.

Bogo asked Mrs. Otterton to wait outside and he shut the door. Dawn came over and introduced herself. Mrs. Otterton babbled about how happy she was.

“You’re very lucky. Officer Hopps graduated at the top of her class.”

“Really? Oh, I hope she finds my Emmitt!”

“I’m sure she will.” Dawn took the otter’s slippery paws in her own hooves, managing not to flinch.

Then the door opened and Dawn said, “I just heard Officer Hopps is going to take the case.”

Bogo looked surprised to see her. Dawn had the feeling that he would not be happy about Judy volunteering, especially after the commotion she caused in Little Rodentia, so Dawn decided to add some salt to his wound.

She took out her phone and pretended to text, saying, “The Mammal Inclusion Act is really starting to pay off. Mayor Lionheart is gonna be so jazzed!” Of course she had no intention of telling the lion.

Bogo protested that they shouldn’t tell the mayor yet, so she pretended to send the message. Then she clasped Judy’s paws and said “us little guys” have to stick together. She also told Judy she’d always have a friend at City Hall. She hoped Judy would check in with her as the case progressed. Maybe she could steer the bunny in the direction of the asylum if she couldn’t figure that part out on her own.

Dawn said goodbye and headed back to City Hall. There were some things she had to do for Lionheart, but hopefully not for much longer.

…

Meanwhile Nick and Finnick sailed on Packer’s boat into Tundratown and to the end of the river, where they met Nick’s contact.

**Set Two**

Judy rolled over in her sleep and fell to the floor. She looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. Then she remembered. She had slept in the chair and Nick had slept in the bed. In fact, he was quietly snoring in there now.

She wondered what time it was. It was daylight but that didn’t mean much. She assumed she must’ve slept only an hour or two because it would’ve been impossible to sleep long in a not very comfortable chair.

Then she looked at her digital clock and screamed.

Nick flailed and mumbled, “Wuzgoinon?”

“Nick, it’s three o’clock!”

“A.m. or p.m.?”

“P.m.”

“Oh, that’s not so bad.” He shut his eyes and rolled to face the wall.

“Nick, I only have till four o’clock! Four p.m.!”

“Are you sure? It was ten hours from 6 a.m.”

“No, it was eight, you only held up eight fingers.”

“I only have eight fingers.”

“So eight hours from 6 a.m. is 2 p.m.!”

“Oh, right.” He sat up. “No, wait, I was thinking 6 a.m. to 4 p.m. is eight hours but I rounded up to ten. But it’s base twelve, not base ten.”

She thought a moment. “Yes, you’re right. And we were both wrong before.”

“So you’ve got an hour left?”

“I think so, yes.” She realized they were both not fully awake, although they’d certainly had a much longer sleep than intended.

“Can we have breakfast? Or brunch as the case may be.”

She sighed. “OK, fine, I've got some energy bars.”

“Yum.”

“Nick, if I don’t solve this case in the next hour, you will have the rest of the day free to eat whatever and whenever you want.”

“Yeah, but maybe we do have till midnight, in which case I may need something more substantial than an energy bar.”

“We can’t count on that.”

“Fine.”

Since they were already dressed, that would save some time.

“Let’s go,” she said, tossing him a Snif bar.

“Don’t you want to shower first?”

“Do I smell that bad?”

“No, it’s just you know, you are meeting with the assistant mayor and you probably don't want to offend her either.”

She sighed. “Fine, I’ll take a quick shower.”

While she was gone, Nick ate the energy bar and tried not to think about how nice she smelled.

She came back, still dressed in her police uniform, still wearing the Fox Away, although he was learning to ignore that.

“You ready?” she asked.

He nodded and they headed out to the train station, she eating her brunch bar along the way.

…

Dawn Bellwether trailed after the mayor, trying to get him to listen to her. She had a huge stack of folders in her arms, but he just wanted her to clear his afternoon. She was really tired of being his underling. She hoped this would end soon. She’d thought that Officer Hopps might’ve made some progress on the case by now, but Dawn had heard nothing about it.

And then, well, speak of the devil. There was the bunny cop helping her pick up the folders that fell to the ground when Lionheart closed the door on Dawn.

Not only was Judy helping her, but she asked for help with the traffic-cams, which she didn’t know was helping Dawn.

Dawn wasn’t sure why the bunny was accompanied by a fox, but no matter. She led both of them down to her office. She even ignored the fox playing with the wool on the top of her head, although she hated to be touched, especially by predators.

She pretended that she had never accessed the ZTN (Zootopia Traffic Network) before. Little did they know that she used it all the time to trace targets for Doug. Oh, there was the post-it with Doug’s phone number on it. She hoped they wouldn’t notice it, but even if they did, the name probably wouldn’t mean anything to them.

**Set Three**

Hustle #47 was selling maps to movie stars’ homes. The hustle part was that the stars didn’t necessarily still live in these homes. It wasn’t a great hustle but it was simple, and they still had lots of the maps left over.

Meanwhile, Judy kept reading.

**Set Four**

Judy and Nick kept sleeping.

**Set Five**

Judy and Nick kept sleeping.


	29. Hour Forty-One

**Set One**

Idris Bogo shut the door after Assistant Mayor Bellwether said goodbye. This was not something he wanted to say in front of Mrs. Otterton.

He gave Officer Hopps forty-eight hours to find Mr. Otterton. He didn’t want her to have the case at all, but she’d volunteered for it in front of Mrs. Otterton and then Bellwether had texted the mayor about it. Hopefully, Hopps couldn’t do too much damage in two days.

Hopps was happy about this, but then Bogo said, “But! You strike out, you resign!” That way the hare would be out of his hair in a couple days. And if by some miracle she actually solved the case, well, that would be one down and thirteen to go of the missing mammals.

Hopps agreed to the deal, not that she had much choice of course. And considering he would’ve fired or at least suspended her if Mrs. Otterton hadn’t burst in, she should consider herself lucky.

He sent her to get the case file from Clawhauser, not that there would be much in it. Idris had reviewed all the case files of course, and this was one with no leads or witnesses, which was why it had remained unassigned.

He went back to his desk and put his head in his hooves. These rookies wore him out sometimes, and Hopps was worse than most, so reckless and eager to prove herself. Yes, she was top of her class at the Academy, but Bogo didn’t believe, no matter what the Mammal Inclusion Act said, that bunnies could accomplish much in the ZPD. He wished she’d been assigned to another district, maybe at a desk job.

She came back a few minutes later, holding the case file. He expected her to ask if she could get access to the computer system, which he would’ve said no to. Let her use her boasted cleverness.

Instead, she said, “Sir, when you said I had forty-eight hours, was that starting from that moment or from the moment I got the case file?”

He sighed. Why did he have to put up with this? And yet, some part of him both felt sorry for her and admired her persistence. “I’ll tell you what, Hopps. If you don’t screw things up too badly, you can start the clock at midnight.”

“Oh, thank you, Sir!” She gave a little jump. Then she sobered and said, “And if I do?”

“Then the countdown starts from the moment we made the deal. Which was around four o’clock.”

“Thank you, Sir. I won’t fail you.”

He waved his hoof to dismiss her. He didn’t want to deal with her anymore that day. As for the extra eight hours, well, it wouldn’t make much difference in the long run. And maybe it would keep her a little in line to have that added to their original deal.

…

OK, so she had eight extra hours and a lead. Nick Wilde had apparently sold a Pawpsicle to Otterton before the otter’s disappearance. Now she had to track down the fox. But she wasn’t going to go rushing off. He could be anywhere in Zootopia.

Also, she couldn’t just confront him when he’d probably talk his way out of things like before. She needed a bargaining chip.

She thought about how he’d done the paperwork and had a food permit and a receipt of declared commerce. She couldn’t get him on that. But what about the way he split the money with his partner? Were his finances all in order?

She didn’t know tax law as well as food law but she knew someone who was an expert in the tax field. She got out her phone and checked her social media. Bingo! Javier Jaguar, her classmate who wanted to be an actuary, had ended up in Zootopia, working for the ZRS.

She IMed him, asking if she could discuss a tax question with him, something that might be a little outside the law.

He replied, “In that case, why don’t you swing by my office after closing time, 6ish.”

“Sure, thanks!” she answered.

It was not quite 4:30. She had the feeling she could sign out now and that Chief Bogo wouldn’t expect her to issue any more tickets that day. (She’d made it to 400 before she chased after Weaselton.)

She decided that she’d kill some time by going shopping. She still wanted to get some home furnishings besides the welcome mat. She didn’t have her first paycheck, and it was entirely possible she’d be fired in a couple days, but she decided to be optimistic and splurge.

…

Meanwhile, Nick completed the day’s hustle, with a tidy profit. He and Finnick went to Divar’s to celebrate, since it was their favorite restaurant in Tundratown.

**Set Two**

Judy was surprised to hear that Bellwether saw herself as a glorified secretary and that Mayor Lionheart had only wanted the sheep vote. It was clear that the mayor didn’t respect his assistant, since he called her “Smellwether” and yelled at her for not canceling his afternoon appointments.

Bellwether excused herself and scurried upstairs to explain to the mayor.

As soon as she left, Nick dryly joked, “You think when she goes to sleep, she counts herself?”

Judy shushed him and sat in Bellwether’s chair. She found the footage for Tujunga and Vine and the right time period. She remembered from her training at the Academy that the ZTN used Henwich Mean Time, which was six hours ahead of Zootopia. So when it said it was 11:27:16 for the footage where Nick had told Manchas he was going to give him some space, it was really only 5:27 a.m. local time. (This had to do with the invention of traffic cams and industry standards. Judy remembered taking a test on it.)

She watched herself and Nick fall off the sky-tram platform, but as they clung to the vine, someone arrived in a van! It was two timber wolves, who captured Manchas and took him away. No wonder he was gone by the time Bogo and the other cops arrived.

Nick remarked on the tendency of wolves to howl, and then it clicked for Judy. That’s what Otterton was trying to explain: “Night Howlers” were wolves!

Judy clicked through footage, trying to follow the wolves’ van. But it disappeared somewhere in the tunnel from the Rainforest to Tundratown.

Nick was now sitting beside her and he took over the mouse, saying, “You know, if I wanted to avoid surveillance because I was doing something illegal, which I never have, I would use the maintenance tunnel 6B, which would put them out, right there.”

Sure enough the van appeared in tunnel 6B.

Judy crossed her arms and leaned back. She was impressed. Nick may think he was just a sly, sneaky fox but he could use those qualities for good. She said, “Well, look at you, Junior Detective. You know, I think you’d actually make a pretty good cop.” She was teasing but she sort of meant it.

He joked back, “How dare you?” Then he kept clicking through footage, tracing the van’s path through Acacia Alley, Ficus Underpass, and South Canyon.

Judy of course didn’t know Zootopia as well as Nick did, but she could see that the van was heading out of town. They reached the end of the footage.

“Well, now what?” She didn’t have her meter maid cart and she didn’t think she could get it back from Bogo. What if the ZTA didn’t go to that area?

“Now we get some food because I have the feeling that this is going to take us awhile.”

“But, Nick, it’s already after four.”

“I don’t think Bogo is going to track you down and take your badge away just yet. We’ll get further away from the ZPD first and then grab a quick late lunch/early supper.”

He was right. They hadn’t had anything but the energy bars in hours, and it wasn’t like she’d eaten much at the wedding. She did need to keep up her strength, especially if, as seemed likely, they’d have to do some walking.

So she took him to the Golden Starches, her treat.

**Set Three**

Nick and Finnick kept hustling, while Judy kept reading and taking notes.

**Set Four**

Nick and Judy slept.

**Set Five**

Nick and Judy slept.


	30. Hours Forty-Two and Forty-Three

**Set One**

Judy found a cute hanging sign that said, “Welcome to Judy’s Pad,” in cheerful shades of pink. She also bought picture frames and other little knick-knacks for inside the apartment. She didn’t spend a lot of money. After all, it wasn’t that big an apartment, but it cheered her up to think of herself as really making a home in the city. She had to believe she would crack this case in forty-eight, well, it would be more like fifty-four hours.

She went back to her apartment to drop off her purchases. She didn’t know when she’d have the time to actually decorate. Maybe that weekend. She had the feeling she wouldn’t be home much the next couple days and she’d probably be worn out trying to track down Otterton.

She sighed. She really hoped she could convince the fox to help her. If he could at least tell her where the otter went after buying the Pawpsicle.

When it got close to six, she headed out to the ZRS office where Jaguar worked. He met her at the door and they shook hands. They hadn’t seen each other since high school, so a hug wouldn’t have felt right.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet me.”

“No problem, Judy. What’s this about?”

She quickly explained the situation. “…And I’m not positive that’s his real name, but that’s all I have to go on.”

“Let me put it into the computer and see what I find. Oh, and obviously this is off the record. I’m not supposed to be sharing private information like this with the public. Or even the ZPD.”

“Understood.”

“But for all we know, the otter’s life may be in danger, so I’ll bend the rules.”

“Thank you.”

He typed on the keyboard, clicked a few places, and then said, “Is it possible he’s the Nicholas P. Wilde at 1955 Cypress Grove Lane, age 32?”

“Yes, it’s possible.” She didn’t know Nick’s middle initial, address, or age, but that all sounded plausible.

“Well, that Nicholas Wilde hasn’t paid anything in taxes, ever.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, you want me to print this out for you?”

“Yes, thank you.” As the printer went to work, she asked, “So if this is the same person, how serious is it?”

“Felony tax evasion is very serious, Judy.”

“Felony tax evasion,” she repeated, liking the sound of that.

“In fact, if you could get him to turn himself in, the ZRS would appreciate that.”

“Oh, um, I was hoping to use this as, well, blackmail.”

“I’ll pretend we never had this conversation.”

“Thank you, Javier. I mean it.”

“You’re welcome. But don’t make a habit of this. You’re supposed to be upholding the law.”

“I know, I know.”

Meanwhile Nick and Finnick paid the bill at Divar’s and then caught the train back to Nick’s neighborhood. Finnick found his van untouched and drove off. He hoped the next day’s hustle would be more interesting.

**Set Two**

After a fast-food dinner (she was nice enough to treat him and he made a mental note that next time would be on him), Nick and Judy headed over to the train station.

“We don’t know where that road led or how far along it the van went, but I can get us part of the way there by train.”

“What district is it in?”

“I think the Meadowlands, on the edge of the city.”

“Oh, I’ve never been there.”

He smiled a little and didn’t mention that she’d only been in the city four days. It probably felt longer to her.

“Well, I’ve been there once or twice. Lots of sheep and other grazers, but not as built up as some parts of town.”

“That road looked really isolated but in good condition.”

“Yeah. The best train for us to take is the Yellow Line.”

“That’s the one that goes to Bunnyburrow, right?”

“Yeah. Why? You want to go home?”

“No way. Not yet anyway.” She sighed.

“Come on, Officer Toot-Toot, you’re supposed to be the optimist. We’ll crack this case and then you’ll go home in a cloud of glory.”

“Rather than with my fuzzy-wuzzy tail between my legs?”

“Sorry about that. You were annoying me and I lashed out.”

“Never mind that now. What are the Meadowlands stops for the Yellow Line?”

“Um, there’s only one I think. High Road.”

“OK, let’s take the High Road.”

It felt strange to revisit the Rainforest after what had happened there in the wee hours of the morning. Nick still couldn’t believe they’d slept most of the day away, but they’d both been really tired. It was dark again now, and by the time it was light, this case would have to be over, one way or the other.

He glanced over at the bunny and saw that, despite her worries, she seemed enchanted by the scenery. They hadn’t exactly been able to sightsee when they went through the RFD before. But now that there was nothing to do but ride the train, she was enjoying the sights.

The Yellow Line went due north before switching to due east. High Road was the first of the two stops along the northern side. (Glacier Falls in Tundratown was the other.)

Nick and Judy got off the train and looked around.

She asked, “So is High Road the road the van was on?”

“I think so, yeah, although it didn’t say on the traffic-cam footage. But High Road does wind its way through isolated mountains on the north edge of town.”

“OK, I guess we should start walking.”

“You sure you don’t want to take a cab?”

“Tempting, but it would be hard to explain our destination to the cab driver.”

“Good point.” He really hoped this wouldn’t be a long walk, if they even made it to the vague destination. He could imagine them wandering aimlessly in the dark when midnight came. It might almost be a relief to see Chief Buffalo-Butt, although Nick had the feeling that the ZPD wouldn’t go out of their way to find Officer Hopps.

**Set Three**

Nick and Finnick kept hustling, while Judy took a break to have a microwave dinner and then she went back to reading.

**Set Four**

Judy’s sisters woke her up at six a.m. again. She wanted to keep sleeping but she’d promised to help out at the produce stand. She felt depressed but tried to hide it at breakfast. She’d made her choice to stay in Bunnyburrow and she had to make the best of it, but it would take time before she really felt reconciled to it.

Meanwhile Nick kept sleeping.

**Set Five**

Nick and Judy kept sleeping.


	31. Hour Forty-Four

**Set One**

Judy went home and had dinner. She had decided to try to catch up with the fox in the morning, when she was well rested. He’d presumably be easier to find in the daytime than at night.

Meanwhile Nick thought about what to do for the next day’s hustle. Maybe something with Finnick in the elephant costume again. But not Pawpsicles. They’d done that enough in the last couple weeks and needed to give that hustle a break.

**Set Two**

High Road was long, twisty, and isolated. Judy didn’t see any cars, so they couldn’t have hitchhiked even if they wanted to take that risk. She had keen hearing and Nick’s wasn’t bad either, so they would hear if any cars approached. They mostly walked in the middle of the pavement, which was well-kept, with no potholes. On one side of the road were hills, on the other side a river.

It was dark and misty that evening, but there were streetlamps every few feet. Judy felt a bit like she was in a film noir, like _The Big Sheep_ or _The Postman Always Brings Mice._ Only she and Nick were both detectives.

They followed the bends of the river and then suddenly in front of them was an open iron gate.

Nick, whose night vision was better than hers, murmured, “Cliffside.”

“Cliffside?”

“Yeah, the name along the arch of the gate.”

“What does it mean?”

“Well, literally it’s on the side of a cliff. But I remember hearing stories about an old abandoned asylum out here.”

“Do you think the wolves are using it and took Manchas here?”

“Could be.”

They kept walking closer, until she could read the word, too. She could also make out strange statues on either side, a bear and a cow with their arms out, as if welcoming, although there was nothing friendly about them. Both figures wore long robes and circular pendants.

“Do you think it’s some sort of weird cult?”

“Dunno,” Nick murmured, “but I don’t think Manchas is having a nice, comfortable visit.”

She nodded. She just hoped Manchas, and Otterton, were still alive.

They walked up to and under the arch and then continued along an equally twisting road towards a tall, thin sort of Art Gecko building, presumably the asylum. As they got closer, Judy could see that it didn’t simply sit on a cliff but that the lake on their left led to a waterfall on their right, which fed the river they’d passed earlier.

“I can see why they chose this location,” she whispered. “It’s probably really hard to break out.”

“Or in,” Nick whispered back.

**Set Three**

Nick and Finnick wrapped up the hustle and Nick gave Finnick his cut. Then Nick went home and made dinner.

Judy meanwhile kept reading and taking notes.

**Set Four**

Judy was wearing old clothes that still fit and were in good shape. It was an outfit she used to wear while working at the farm, so it seemed appropriate to go back to. It was jeans and a collared and buttoned pink-checked shirt. She’d rolled the sleeves up to her elbows while helping her mother with breakfast. Now that she was going outside, she added a big straw hat.

Her mom said she looked cute and Judy mumbled thanks. She couldn’t help preferring how she’d looked in her police uniform, brave and capable, but she knew that that had just been an illusion. This was her uniform now, for the rest of her life, probably.

The stand was between the road and the fields. She and her parents got into their blue truck and drove over to the stand. Then they started unloading the crates of fresh produce.

“Jude, you tend the stand while we finish setting up, OK?”

“Sure, Dad,” she said listlessly. She didn’t really have the energy for much heavy lifting.

She idly thumbed through the old newspapers that she’d be using for wrapping. She gasped at one. Not _The Bunnyburrow Beacon,_ with its local stories, like the then upcoming Carrots Days festival or the profile of her grandfather who had turned one hundred. No, it was _The Zootopia Times,_ with the headline “Growing Unrest Divides City.” There were articles like “Peace Rally Goes Bad” and “New Mayor Bellwether Asks for Calm.” Judy had tried to keep peace at the peace rally, despite the counter-protests, all the time feeling like this was her fault. And this newspaper was a reminder that she couldn’t escape what she’d done.

She sighed. Well, in time there would be fewer reminders. And maybe someone could mend the city she broke. She resolved again to focus on feeding her neighbors with healthy produce. As her parents had told her sixteen years ago, that was the best way to make the world a better place.

But she couldn’t psych herself up, like she had her first day as a cop. It would take time to shake off this depression. For now, it was enough to go through the motions.

She was polite but depressed with the customers. She recognized one of the moms, a classmate of some of her older siblings, now with a little girl of her own. The doe didn’t recognize her so at least they didn’t have to small talk much.

Judy rolled the purchase up in newspaper and said, “A dozen carrots. Have a nice day.”

After the customer left, Judy rested her chin in her paw. This was going to be a long day. A long empty lifetime.

Her parents came over and her father called her “Jude the Dude,” the old nickname, while her mother noticed that her ears were droopy.

Although she hadn’t told them the whole story, she asked, “Why did I think I could make a difference?”

Her parents both called her a tryer, a term she’d embraced since childhood, until recently. But what was the point of trying if you not only failed but made things worse than they were before? As she told them, “I made life so much worse for so many innocent predators.”

She didn’t really expect them to understand. They’d never trusted predators, and that mistrust had been handed down to her, causing the division in the city, not to mention the loss of the best friend she’d ever had.

But her dad surprised her by cheerfully saying, “Oh, not all of them, though. And speak of the devil, right on time.”

She looked up in surprise and saw Gideon Grey. Not only that, he was driving a van that said, “Gideon Grey’s Real Good Baked Stuff with Produce from Hopps’ Family Farm.”

Her parents explained that he was their partner now, because she had opened their minds. Why hadn’t anyone told her? Had she actually created positive change? She wasn’t sure that she could take that much credit, but it did make her feel very proud of her parents.

She went over to say hello to Gideon and she got another surprise when he apologized for being a bully as a child. But when he called himself a major jerk, she said she knew a thing or two about being a jerk. He’d been awful as a kid, but he’d been a kid. She had hurt Nick when she should’ve known better. She shouldn’t have let how Gideon treated her affect how she saw foxes, especially since even Gideon could be redeemed.

Gideon had brought some extra pies for them. She was about to say thank you, when her father warned some of the littles not to run through the field of Midnicampum holicithias. She was reminded not only of her own childhood, when she was warned away from the beautiful but dangerous bright purple flowers, but of how she had tried to educate Bogo about the “moldy onions.” She was such a know-it-all, and of course she hadn’t really known anything about life back then.

Then Gideon said, “Well, now there’s a four-dollar word, Mr. H. My family always just called them Night Howlers.”

Night Howlers! Had Judy ever heard the common term before? Maybe but she had been proud of knowing the scientific term. Were these the Night Howlers Otterton had tried to warn Manchas about?

Then her parents talked about how her Uncle Terry had bit her mother years ago under the influence of the flowers. A bunny could go savage! It wasn’t just predators!

She yelled for her father to throw the keys to the truck and then she caught them and jumped in the truck. “Thank you! I love you, bye!”

She had to leave immediately. There was no time to explain. She had to go tell Nick. Yes, he might not speak to her, but it was worth trying. And he was the only one who could help her really resolve the case.

Zootopia was 211 miles away. If she drove an average of 70 miles per hour, she could be there in three hours, but 60 MPH was probably more realistic. OK, three and a half hours. It was now about 7:30. She supposed she could’ve taken the train, but it wasn’t like she knew exactly where to find Nick in the city. It would help to have the truck so she could drive around till she found him.

She hadn’t brought her iPawd or a snack or anything. If she’d known she’d be doing this road trip, she might’ve planned things out. But it felt like she had to do this as soon as possible, without thinking it over. Well, there was some produce still in the truck, if she got real hungry. But it would’ve been nice to have some tunes along the way.

She sighed and put in her dad’s Venison E. Ernie Ford eight-track.

Meanwhile Nick kept sleeping.

**Set Five**

Judy woke up around seven. Her leg still hurt but it was better. She carefully went through her morning routine, wishing she were back at Nick’s, being spoiled. She did like to be independent but she also liked how he spoiled her, so casually, as if he could fuss over her without making a fuss. Plus, she was injured, so she felt like it was OK to be spoiled for now. Well, maybe she would stay over at his place again, if it was all right with him. She had the feeling it would be.

Meanwhile Nick kept sleeping.


	32. Hour Forty-Five

**Set One**

When 8:39 rolled around, Judy thought about how her parents had called at this time the night before. Even though she was in a better mood, she was kind of glad they didn’t call tonight instead. She didn’t want to have to explain to them that she would either have to solve a missing mammals case or lose her job, especially when they thought she had a safe niche as a meter maid. She’d tell them after the fact, no matter how the case turned out.

Nick decided to do a hustle involving toys for elephants, he’d work out more of the details tomorrow morning. All he knew was that it would indeed require Finnick to wear the same costume as on Monday. He hoped they wouldn’t run into Officer Toot-Toot again, but he could handle her if they did.

**Set Two**

As Nick and Judy got closer, they noticed a guardhouse, so they hid behind a rock and stopped even whispering. They could see that the guards were timber wolves, the same kind that took Manchas. This had to be the right place.

Judy gestured that they should sneak over. Nick followed her as they dashed across the road and then out of sight behind the guardhouse.

Nick got Hopps’s attention and signaled his plan to her. He pointed at his eyes and then his chest, meaning she should watch him. Then he indicated walking and then flying, meaning that he’d go inside the asylum and she could escape if necessary. Then he pointed at his ear, meaning she should listen for any suspicious sound. Then he did thumbs up to mean, “Let’s go!” He hoped she got all that.

He knew he was taking a big risk going first but the way he figured it, she was the trained cop. If he got in trouble, she could rescue him more easily than he could rescue her. It wasn’t as chivalrous as she might think. It wasn’t about protecting her, or so he told himself.

He dashed to the other side of the guardhouse, while the white wolf in front had his back turned. Now Nick just had to figure out how to get across the bridge without being seen by any of the wolves.

Then the white wolf started sniffing. Nick realized that the wolf must smell the distinct musk of foxes. (The scent of bunnies is subtler and sweeter.) As soon as the wolf spotted Nick, Nick would be dead. Hopefully Carrots could get away unseen and maybe bring some of the ZPD as backup, if Bogo would let her. (After all, they weren’t even sure anymore if they were just sleuthing on borrowed time.)

Nick heard a howl, but it didn’t sound like a wolf howl, not to his ears. It sounded like the bunny. But it was good enough to fool the white wolf, who reacted instinctively by lifting his snout in the air and howling. Nick was impressed. He should’ve thought of that. Well, good thing Carrots had been listening to Nick grouse about wolves’ love of howling.

A gray wolf ran over and told the white wolf to stop howling but then he was caught up in the howl. Soon all the guards were howling, snouts in the air. Nick grinned listening to them.

Judy tugged on his paw and he realized this was their chance. The two of them dashed across the bridge over the waterfall. The wolves’ howling was contagious, so that they kept setting each other off, like animals yawning.

When they reached the other side of the bridge, Judy veered off to the right. They made it out of sight and leaned against a rock face, catching their breath.  


“You are a clever bunny,” Nick said.

Instead of replying, Judy just smiled back at him. Then they both looked up and noticed water flowing out of a pipe and into the falls. That might be a way in. Nick didn’t have Judy’s police training, but he thought he might be able to scale the wall, with her help.

…

It wasn’t easy scaling a wall that was wet and rocky, especially without special equipment and with an inexperienced climber. But luckily the pipe wasn’t too far up and Judy was able to help Nick. Then they had to go into and along the pipe without being washed out to the waterfall. They managed that, too, though.

And they found a pipe that led off of the main one and this pipe didn’t seem to be in use. They followed it along, hoping that it wouldn’t lead to a dead end.

“Hey, Carrots, look up,” Nick whispered.

Since Judy’s night vision wasn’t as good, she pointed the light on her phone at the ceiling. She could see the underside of a sewer grate. She nodded.

Nick could reach the grate, so he pushed it aside. Then he crawled up and out and she was close behind.

She swept the light around the room and saw discarded beds, the kind you’d see in some sort of institution, maybe a hospital.

Then she spotted a metal door. She and Nick looked at each other and then they slowly approached the door, he in front, while she kept shining the light. He reached for the handle and then backed away.

Nudging her forward, he said, “You know, after you. You’re the cop.”

She gave him an annoyed glance but turned off her light and opened the door. Yes, this was definitely a hospital, but, unlike the beds, the equipment all looked brand new.

She felt Nick parting her ears and looking through. He said, “OK, all clear.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes. Then she put her phone light on again. She also used her phone to take pictures of the equipment.

Then Nick pointed out claw marks on the floor. They reminded her of the claw marks in the limo that had picked up Otterton, but much larger.

A tiger suddenly pounced against the glass by the claw marks. Nick was startled and ran over to her. She was surprised, too, but she was able to shoot some footage of the tiger on her phone.

Then she saw that there was a hallway, lined with mammals in cells with glass walls. She kept filming as she and Nick walked along. One of the animals was Manchas. They even saw a picture of him in his civilized state, wearing a tie.

And then they found Mr. Otterton, wearing only shorts, with his glasses on the ground, broken. Judy talked to him through holes in the glass, trying to reassure him, but it was like Nick trying to reason with Manchas on the sky-tram platform. In their savage condition, none of their rationality seemed to remain. Otterton pounced on the glass, as the tiger had, and after they recovered from their fright, Nick observed that Otterton didn’t seem to be in any hurry to “get home to the missus.”

Judy counted. All fourteen missing mammals from Bogo’s files were here, plus Manchas.

She was trying to figure out what to do next, when she heard a door opening. She and Nick dashed over to an empty cell with an open door. They dived down to the floor, hopefully out of sight.

Judy recognized Mayor Lionheart’s voice! She couldn’t help it, she peeked to make sure. He was talking to a honey badger doctor whom he sounded very irritated with.

Judy set her phone to record again. The mayor clearly was keeping the mammals here because, as he put it, they’d “gone off the rails crazy.” The badger said it had something to do with their biology, since they were all predators. She advised they come forward with this information, but the mayor pointed out that the public would not react well considering the mayor was himself a predator.

The doctor asked what Chief Bogo said about this, but Lionheart said that Bogo didn’t know and “we are going to keep it that way.”

And then, no, no, this could not be happening, at 8:39, the exact same time as on Monday, her parents wanted to MuzzleTime!

…

There had been moments when Nick was jealous of Judy having a close-knit family, but this wasn’t one of them. As she frantically tried to switch off her phone and Lionheart and the doctor overheard the cheerful tone, he knew they were dead. What were they thinking, going in here without a real plan? And when the badger ordered security to sweep the area, Nick was sure there was no way they could escape. Especially not after the door to the cell they were in closed.

As the red lights flashed, Nick and Judy tried to open the door but it was secured. The guards would be there any moment and the two of them would be lucky if all that happened was that this cell was their new home.

Then for some reason Officer Toot-Toot asked him if he could swim. He could, but what good would that do?

She put her phone, which was now off, into a baggie. Then she walked past him to the toilet he was standing in front of. Was she serious? That was really disgusting! On the other hand, wolves with laser guns were now patrolling the hallway. So when Judy hopped into the toilet, he hopped in after her, hitting the handle on the way down so that they’d be flushed through.

The water wasn’t as filthy as he expected, but the force of the water was much stronger with the flush mechanism than the water in the pipe they’d used to get into the building. Nick liked water slides as a kid, but this was a lot more intense.

And then they swooshed out of the pipe and into the falls, plummeting at an even faster speed. Nick spun in a free-fall, hoping and yet dreading they’d reach the river soon.

When they did, Nick sunk into it and thrashed to the surface. He was alive! But what about the bunny? Paddling to keep his head above water, he called, “Carrots? Hopps? Judy!” It was the first time he’d spoken her name out loud but he was desperate. What if she’d drowned? Nick would never forgive himself.

Then he heard her yell, “We gotta tell Bogo!”

He turned and saw her holding up the phone in the baggie. He couldn’t help grinning, although he couldn’t think of any wisecrack.

They swam to shore on the opposite side of the river from the asylum, and for a couple minutes just lay there, exhausted. Nick looked up at the dark, misty sky and the rocky hills. He felt like he was in a fantasy novel or something. He was going to make a joke about it, but instead he said, “What time is it?”

Judy took her phone out of the baggie. “Almost nine.”

He nodded and thought about how his own phone was probably ruined from the water. Then he looked down at his chest and saw that the “Junior ZPD Officer” sticker was still on. “What kind of adhesive do you guys use on these stickers?”

“We stick like glue in the ZPD,” Judy feebly joked then let out a sob.

“You OK, Carrots?”

She nodded. “Just a delayed reaction. We could’ve died!”

“Yeah, but we didn’t, so call Officer Buffalo-Butt and do some well-deserved bragging.”

She smiled. “Well, I’ll call Clawhauser at the front desk. He can tell Bogo. Just in case the Chief starts scolding me for going overtime.”

“I think he’ll be willing to overlook that.”

“I suppose so.”

“Are you kidding, Darlin’? You’re a heroine now. You can ask for anything you want.”

“I just want to keep my job.”

“Yeah? I’d love a mocha latte.”

She laughed. “I’ll see what I can do.” And she started punching in a number.

**Set Three**

Judy set down the library book and sighed. She didn’t know what to think anymore. She’d been quoting the honey badger doctor at the press conference, but maybe they were both wrong. Perhaps it was just coincidence that all the mammals who had gone savage were predators.

She had been avoiding the news all day, not wanting to see herself, but she now risked doing a quick search on the Interpet. She gasped as she saw a story about another savage attack, by a grizzly against a squirrel. The bear had been captured, while the squirrel was hospitalized. The attack may’ve been unrelated but she knew that some animals would see this as part of a horrific trend. Indeed, the article quoted her.

Judy felt sick to her stomach. She threw her phone down onto the bed and ran to the unoccupied bathroom. She vomited into the toilet.

“Hey, Rabbit, are you pregnant?”

“Shut up, Pronk,” she snapped. At any other time she might’ve been amused.

Meanwhile Nick read the same story on his phone. He was disgusted but not nauseated. He knew the attack wasn’t Judy’s fault, but the way it was being covered was. He didn’t think he could ever forgive her.

**Set Four**

Judy switched to a Fox Jeffworthy CD, _You Might Be a Redtail If...,_ presumably borrowed from Gideon. Her parents had definitely changed.

Meanwhile a very different fox slept less than 150 miles away.

**Set Five**

Judy got to work in time for morning roll call. She noticed that the elk who’d been working the front desk had stepped away. Judy liked Sommer but not as much as Clawhauser, so she was kind of glad she wouldn’t have to say hello just yet. She wondered if Clawhauser might be moved back from Records after more time passed, now that the truth about the savage predators had been revealed. She hoped so.

When she went into the bull pen, the other cops gave her a round of applause, making her blush. And McHorn helped her into her chair. She appreciated that, since it was harder to hop with her injured leg.

But when Bogo came in, he was his usual self, not making a fuss over anyone. She found that reassuring though.

When he gave out the assignments, hers was paperwork about the Night Howlers case. She was fine with that. There would be time enough for exciting, active assignments. This was more her speed for now.

“Stop by the front desk to get the forms, Hopps.”

“Yes, Sir.”

She was able to slide down from the chair without hurting herself. Then she hobbled back to the lobby. And to her delight, she saw Clawhauser unpacking the box of his things she’d seen him packing up less than a week ago. There was his nameplate, his Gazelle snow-globe, and his Gazelle mug.

And then Higgins and McHorn brought him donuts to welcome him back. Judy was just as pleased as Clawhauser. She did wonder what would happen to Sommer, but maybe Bogo had only hired Elke as a temp.

Judy waited till the hippo and rhino left before she went over. “Hi, Clawhauser,” she said a little shyly. Maybe he resented her for what had happened to him.

“Hi, Judy!” he said enthusiastically. “Oh, I’m so glad to be back.”

She smiled. “Me, too.”

Then he offered her a donut and she gratefully accepted.

Meanwhile Nick slowly woke up. He wished that Judy had slept over again. It had been nice having her over. Well, maybe he could invite her for a sleepover before he left for the Academy.


	33. Hour Forty-Six

**Set One**

Finnick texted Nick, “Tom’s hstl?”

Nick wrote back, “Elephant suit and stroller. Pick me up in the van at my place ten-ish.”

“U kidn?”

“No. See you then.”

Meanwhile Judy went to bed early again, though tonight she was full of nervous energy rather than depression. She knew tomorrow would be a busy day, no matter how it turned out.

**Set Two**

“Zootopia Police Department, District One. How may I direct your call?”

“Clawhauser?”

“Judy?” He’d wondered what had happened to her. Higgins and McHorn had complained to him about being sent along as part of the backup for the “savage jaguar” who wasn’t there when they arrived. All they saw was Hopps dangling from vines she was tangled in with some fox. The fox had convinced Bogo to not take her badge away but the Chief was not happy.

“Yeah. Clawhauser, I’ve cracked the missing mammals case!”

“Really? You found the otter?” He’d been rooting for her to but had kind of given up hope, especially with the odds against her. She wasn’t even in the computer system.

“Yes, and the thirteen others. Well, fourteen counting the jaguar.”

“Wow! So are they in OK condition? Should I notify the hospital?”

“Actually, they’re in a sort of hospital. It’s complicated. But they’ve all gone savage.”

“Are you OK?”

“I’m fine, but I will need backup ASAP. Oh, and a mocha latte.”

“Sure. Um, where are you?”

“Across the water from the Cliffside Asylum in Meadowlands, off of the High Road.”

“Got it. I’ll go tell Chief Bogo and we’ll send someone to you as soon we can.”

“Great. Thanks!”

…

Tired though they were, Nick and Judy swam across the river, this time landing far enough back from the asylum that they hoped to be out of sight of the wolf patrol. Judy also half hoped that Lionheart and the others would think that she and Nick had drowned or otherwise died during the escape. She was tired and she didn’t think they could outrun the patrol in pursuit.

It was tense waiting for the ZPD but they didn’t have to wait long. As when they drove to the rescue in the Rainforest early that morning, the police must’ve gone at top speed. Judy wouldn’t be issuing any speeding tickets of course.

Judy signaled from the side of the road and Bogo pulled over. He gestured for her and Nick to get in. The helicopters arrived soon after, so Judy knew that the Chief had taken her seriously this time.

It was exciting, with all the lights flashing. Judy felt like she was in a movie, especially when the cops burst in the front door. She and Bogo personally arrested Mayor Lionheart. The Chief cuffed him and escorted him out, while Judy read him his rights.

The Mayor protested that he was just trying to protect the city, but she knew he was just trying to protect his job.

Nick followed behind the badger, who was also cuffed. He sipped his latte, which was all the reward he wanted at the moment. A couple of cops looked down at him with their arms crossed and _What are you doing here, Fox?_ looks. He showed them his Junior Officer sticker. That was all the authority he needed.

Nick rode in the same police car as Judy, not caring what anyone thought. The police chief didn’t exactly warm up to him, but he wasn’t as dismissive as he’d been in the Rainforest. Judy kept smiling at Nick, but they didn’t talk along the way.

Nick hung out in the lobby while Judy did the booking and paperwork. He would’ve used his phone if it weren’t dead, so instead he listened to the dispatch guy, Clawhauser, babble about Gazelle. Nick knew he should go home but he wanted to talk to Judy first, say something, get some kind of closure for this whole crazy experience.

**Set Three**

Judy was lying down, wondering if she could get to sleep with all she had on her mind, when the phone rang. Just like the night before, she hoped it would be Nick, even if he was going to yell at her. Maybe he’d needed an extra day to figure out what to say. She had even less of an idea what she wanted to say. But she’d find the words, somehow.

She looked at her phone. No, it was her parents, not MuzzleTime, just a regular call. They wouldn’t be able to see her face and tell that she’d been vomiting and crying recently. And she knew she had to talk to them sometime.

“Hello?”

“Jude? I hope we’re not calling at a bad time.”

“No, Dad, it’s fine.”

“How are you feeling, Judy?”

“I’m fine, Mom. A little tired.”

“I’m not surprised!” her father exclaimed.

“Judy, we really are proud of you, but we just didn’t expect anything like this. We thought you were giving out parking tickets.”

“I was, Mom. But I had an opportunity for advancement, so, um, well.”

“Well, you sure advanced! But, Jude, it’s not going to be like this every week, is it?”

She had a very hard time explaining to her folks why she suddenly started laughing hysterically.

Meanwhile Finnick texted Nick, “Tom’s hstl?”

Nick wrote back, “Let me think about it.” He knew he needed to keep going, despite the bunny and whatever the hell she did to Zootopia. Not that they’d all been living in harmony and singing “Kumbaya,” but things seemed like they were about to get uglier. Still, he needed the money and he knew now that going straight wasn’t an option.

**Set Four**

Judy knew it was dangerous to text while driving, but when she hit a stretch of road where she was surrounded by wooded hills yet she knew Zootopia would soon be in sight, she texted Clawhauser to ask if he could possibly bend the rules and email her a picture of Duke Weaselton, even though she wasn’t technically a cop anymore.

To her surprise and slight embarrassment, he didn’t send her anything from Weaselton’s file, but instead linked her to an article from _The Zootopia Times,_ captioned, “Big police chase in Little Rodentia.” And there was Weaselton running with his duffel bag of “moldy onions.” She was sure the article would be unflattering to her, but she wouldn’t read it, especially not while she was driving.

Meanwhile Nick kept sleeping.

**Set Five**

Judy worked on filling out forms, while Nick did his morning routine and then decided to do a little shopping.


	34. Hours Forty-Seven and Forty-Eight

**Set One**

Judy tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep, while Nick dropped off easily. They both had things on their minds, but hers were newer and more confusing.

**Set Two**

Judy was surprised but pleased to see Nick waiting for her when she finished up a little after ten. “Hey.”

“Hey. I just felt like we should say goodbye.”

So this was it. Well, did she think this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship? They were just using each other, even if in her case it was to rescue over a dozen animals. She reached for her pen but instead found herself taking out her phone. “Can I have your number?”

He looked surprised and she wondered if she was pushing it. Why couldn’t she let things go?

Then he said, “My phone is dead, remember?”

“Oh, right.”

“If you had let me borrow a baggie, maybe it would be OK.”

“Sorry.” She felt better. He was teasing her.

“How about you give me your number, and then I’ll text you when I get a new phone?”

“OK, sure.” She didn’t know if he was just blowing her off in a polite way or if he meant it. But she wrote out her number.

“Thanks. Talk to you soon.”

“OK. Goodnight.”

And then he walked off. Judy felt that this was too abrupt, but what did she expect? A hug? That would be very un-Nick-like. She supposed she was lucky to have what she had with him, considering where they started from.

She was about to say goodnight to Clawhauser when Chief Bogo came over and said, “Oh, good, Hopps, you’re still here.”

She wondered what the chief wanted. It was late and, despite the very long nap she’d had in her chair, she wanted to go home and to sleep. But she was sure this was important. “Yes, Chief?”

“We’ve got to deal with the press.”

“The press?”

“Yes, I’ve just spoken to Assistant Mayor Bellwether about the missing mammals and she’s concerned about how the news media may cover this.”

“Especially with her boss being responsible.”

“Well, yes. And both she and the ZPD want to put the emphasis on the rescue and, we hope, eventual rehabilitation of the mammals.”

“I think that’s a good idea.” She was glad Nick wasn’t there. He’d probably say something cynical. But she believed in looking at the positive side.

“Then perhaps you’ll be willing to speak at tomorrow’s press conference.”

“Oh!” She was surprised and of course flattered. “What would I say?”

“Just explain the facts of the case.”

“With all due respect, Sir, couldn’t you?”

“I’ll speak first, but you are the officer who cracked the case. They’ll want to hear from you.”

She nodded. “I understand. And thank you.”

“No need to thank me. You’ve earned it, Hopps. Now go get some sleep, and I’ll see you here by 10 a.m.”

“Thank you, Sir. I will, and I will be.”

They said goodnight and then she said goodnight to Clawhauser. She headed home and had a snack. She didn’t have the energy for even microwaving something.

Her phone buzzed. She looked at it and smiled. “Hey, Officer Toot-Toot, it’s me, the shifty lowlife. I found a place where I could get a phone quick and cheap. And legal, don’t worry your fluffy little head about that.”

He was so annoying, but he was growing on her. “Good,” she texted back. “Thank you for everything. Be sure to watch TV tomorrow morning at 10, since I’ve been asked to do a press conference at the police station, about the missing mammals case.”

“Yeah? Very cool. Can I watch in person?”

“You want to?”

“Yeah. Unless that’s not allowed.”

“No, it’d be great. Thank you!”

“No sweat. Have a good night.”

“You, too.”

She assumed he was going there as support, although of course he wouldn’t come right out and say that. She was nervous thinking about it, but she would feel better having him there. Despite his negativity, things seemed more possible with him around.

She tried to go to sleep but it wasn’t easy, with all she had to think about, including what she’d say to the media the next day. She wished Nick could be up there onstage with her, but she knew Bogo wouldn’t allow that. It was a big deal for a rookie like her.

She suddenly realized that she hadn't given Nick her pen. And he hadn't asked for it. At some point, it had no longer been about the pen. He was genuinely helping her, out of friendship. Well, she would give him the pen at the press conference, and maybe an application for the police academy, because she thought he would make a wonderful partner.

Nick made himself go to bed before midnight, since he’d have to be alert at the police station the next morning. It was funny how he’d tried to avoid cops most of his life and now he’d sort of been deputized. He definitely couldn’t have predicted this back on Monday afternoon, when he first met the bunny.

**Set Three**

Judy ended up listening to music with her earbuds in and cuddling every plushie she’d picked up off the floor. She let herself cry, although it turned into the laughing kind of crying when “Kumbaya” came up in the shuffle.

Meanwhile Nick decided they’d pull a hustle in the Nocturnal District. He and Finnick hadn’t been there in awhile and it was a little more predator-friendly than some of the districts. Or rather, it wasn’t friendly at all but it made no pretense about buying into the whole harmonious utopia lie. So it probably wouldn’t be any worse than before. He texted Finnick, who replied, “OK.”

**Set Four**

Finnick didn’t know how long this “vacation” would go on, or what he’d do if Nick gave up hustling. They’d been a team for so long. And it wasn’t like Nick had turned honest. Finnick could handle that. When they were teens, he used to tease Nick by calling him a “Cub Scout.” But this, this listlessness, this hopelessness, this wasn’t good. Yeah, Nick was sometimes lazy and always cynical, but this was different.

Not that Finnick was feeling too hopeful himself these days. He’d always been wary but he tried to stay extra alert now. So when someone knocked on the back door of his van, he got his baseball bat and answered in his gruffest voice, “Who is it?” Then he looked down and saw the bunny.

Whatever anger and resentment he felt towards her, some of it because of what she’d done to the city and some of it because of what she’d done to Nick, he felt himself letting most of it go as he looked at her big purply bunny eyes.

She pleaded, “I need to find Nick. Please.”

He hesitated. He knew that Nick had mixed feelings about her, but this wasn’t the confident little cop that Finnick had met three months ago.

“There’s a place he likes to hang out. I don’t know that he’s there and I’ll deny telling you if he is, but I can give you directions.”

“Oh, thank you!” 

She looked like she wanted to reach up and hug him, but Finnick didn’t like being touched. He backed away and said, “No sweat. Let me get a pen and paper.” He drew her a map and wrote simple directions.

…

Nick didn’t look up when he heard the sound of a vehicle, or even when he heard Judy calling his name. After all this time, wondering if he’d ever see her again, not even knowing if he wanted to see her again, here she was. And he didn’t know how he felt about it.

Instead of apologizing or even talking about their falling out, she was talking about Night Howlers, which she had decided weren’t wolves but toxic flowers that made predators go savage. So was she saying it wasn’t just an instinctual thing?

He wasn’t sure if he cared. Why was she telling him this anyway? Did she think he was her loyal sidekick? He got up and started to walk away, under the bridge.

Then came the apology, an increasingly tearful one. She said she’d been “ignorant and irresponsible and small-minded.” She wanted to fix her mistakes, but she needed his help. And she said he could hate her because she’d been a horrible friend. Afterwards he could “walk away knowing he was right all along.” And she called herself a dumb bunny.

As he listened, he felt bad. He’d wanted the tough, confident cop back. He didn’t like seeing her break down like this. Yes, he’d wanted an apology, but not like this. And he couldn’t turn to face her, when he was afraid to see tears in her big purple eyes. At the same time, he felt so grateful to her for opening up like this, when she didn’t have to, and even though he didn’t know how to handle it.

He slipped his hands into his pockets and found the pen. He turned it on. He didn’t even intend it as a hustle. He was just feeling restless and uncertain. But then he knew what he had to do. He had to make her smile and he had to let her know all was forgiven, without actually saying it. So he played back the “I really am just a dumb bunny” recording a couple times.

He turned and smiled at her. “Don’t worry, Carrots. I’ll let you erase it. In forty-eight hours.”

**Set Five**

Judy finished the paperwork and then decided she’d done enough for that day. She knew she needed her rest, and it was time to go home. She said goodbye to Clawhauser and went outside.

She was surprised but pleased to see Nick waiting for her in front of the museum, with a bouquet of orchids and roses, and a box of Flea’s Candies.

“I’m not being romantic. This is purely because you’re an invalid.”

“It’s still sweet of you. Thank you.”

She thought about kissing him but she felt self-conscious in public, especially so close to her workplace. And then she got an email message.

“Hold on a second,” she said and looked at her phone. Her dad had sent the picture of her in the orange dress.

Nick of course wanted to see and he commented, “Very Eastery, but I like the dress you bought yesterday better.”

“Thanks. I think I’ll go return the truck this weekend and pick up the orange dress and my other clothes.”

“Will you be able to drive by then?”

“Yes, my leg is healing nicely and we can break the road trip into segments.”

His eyebrows went up. “We?”

“Yes, I don’t expect you to split the driving but I’d like someone along to read maps.”

“I can do that.”

Neither of them said that this would mean he’d be meeting her parents and a lot of her siblings. Instead, she silently took the flowers in one paw, and his paw in the other. Then they went to his place and ate the candy.

And when her forty-eight hours were up, he let her erase the “dumb bunny” message, and she let him keep the pen.

THE END AND THANK YOU


End file.
